Forbidden Love
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: What happens when the son of Seymour Guado, Jonathan Guado arrives on Besaid Island for the first time and meets High Summoner Yuna's fiesty daughter Katara. Will all hell break loose or will there be love at first sight? Please review! Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Introduction**

What happens when the son of Seymour Guado, Jonathan Guado arrives on Besaid Island for the first time? Pure destruction or love at first sight? The daughter of Tidus and Yuna, Katara who is following in her mother's footsteps to become a high summoner. When the son of a Guado and the daughter of a High Summoner meet will all hell break loose as there is tension between the two families.

**Chapter 1**

The water glisten around Katara's slender body as she performed her first sending. She danced the sad dance of the dead, remembering what she had learned at the temple and what her mother, Lady Yuna warned her. _No crying _echoed through her mind as she raised the slender pole, which had the symbol of an aeon on the very tip. She twirled it gracefully in her hands. The ocean water rose as she floated on the tip of it. Her long, brownish hair with golden streaks swung around as she twirled around. She then looked up into the sky as a single tear rolled down her soft skin. She continued the sending of her best friend, her lover, Kino. _No crying. _As the water returned to its proper place, she walked slowly on top of it, returning to the mainland. Once she felt the warm sand in between her toes, she faced the ocean, holding her staff out in front of her and then running her hand down the slender pole. She then held her arms out and does the prayer of Yevon. With that she faced the villagers, her parents and the family of Kino.

"You did good," Yuna said as she walked towards her 17 year old daughter. Yuna hair was now in the middle of her, but she had it pulled back into a ponytail by a light blue ribbon made from the material the Besaid was known for. Her outfit was not as revealing as it was when she was younger, yet at the age of 36, she still had the body to show her flat stomach. She wore a white tank top and a long blue skirt made from the same material as her ribbon. She then hugged her daughter and whispers, "No crying next time."

"Yes mother. Hopefully, I won't have to do the sending next time," Katara said with a slight smile on her face, but really she was hurting inside. By becoming a summoner she had to stay strong in the time of need for the family of the dead. She straighten out her outfit which was similar to the one that Yuna wore when she became a summoner. Katara wore a light pink shirt with a large pink scarf that tied up in the back making a bow, which had a light pink flowery embroider in its cloth. She also wore a long loose fitting skirt which was also pink. "Mother. I'm going to go talk to Kino's mother for a little while."

"Okay. I have to go cook dinner. Your father should be arriving tonight some time from Luca," Yuna said with a light smile on her face. She looked at her daughter and could see the pain in her tone colored eyes that she had inherited from her. "Just be strong," she whispered as she headed back to the village.

Katara slowly walked towards Kino's mother. _I have to be strong. But how can I when my fiancée has been killed by Sin. Yes, Sin has returned. Even after my mother destroyed him 19 years ago. Except this Sin is stronger than the last one. _She sighed, regained her posture and stood next to Kino's mother who placing a bouquet of flowers in the water. "How are you?"

Kino's mother stood up from her kneeling position. She pulled some of her black hair behind her ear. She managed to get out, "I'm fine. Just fine. How are you Katara? I would like to thank you for the lovely sending that you did for my son."

"I'm holding up," Katara could see the heartbreak in her eyes. The love that she would not be able to give her son anymore. "It's the at least I could do to show my respect."

"Thank you Katara," she hugged her, "come keep my company sometime."

"I will," Katara looked up at the evening sky, the sun was setting. "I have to get back home."

"Okay child," Kino's mother smiles and says, "Tell your father hi for me, when he gets home."

"Who is that, Wakka?" Tidus asked as the boat was nearing the shore of Besaid Island, "I've never seen him before. He looks awfully familiar."

"You mean that kid," Wakka laughed and ran his fingers through his orange slightly turning gray hair. "That's Jonathan Guado."

"Guado? But didn't they disappear with the forest? Besides, he doesn't look like a Guado to me."

"You'll be surprised. He's the son of Seymour Guado. It turns out that Seymour had a relationship with a human, she had a baby, but the child inherited most of his mother's traits and genes. Resulting in Jonathan to look more human than Guado. Actually he is the second, well I guess you can say first of his kind to end up looking human instead of a mixture between the two because Seymour's traits of a Guado did show. When you look you wouldn't think that he had Guado in him." Wakka laughed again, "At least he didn't turn out looking like his father!"

Tidus tried to hold in his laugh, but he couldn't. "That's a good one."

Off in the distance Jonathan was leaning over the edge of the boat while gazing at the crystal clear blue water. He could hear the laughter of the two men who were talking about him and his heritage. Even though he didn't show his Guadoness it flowed through his veins, giving him life and energy. One of the traits that he did get from his father was his good sense of hearing. He heard the two men chattering and laughing about him, but he paid them no mind. The cool ocean breeze blew through his short, spiky, brown hair. He sighed as the boat slowly stopped at the dock in Besaid. _So this is Besaid._ He thought as he looked into the dark sky and then to the dock, where a few people were standing. Jonathan headed towards the exit of the boat, when he heard a feminine voice yell, "Father! You're back!" His eyes quickly wondered around, hoping to find the person who held such a beautiful voice.

"Move it kiddo," Wakka said as he pushed Jonathan playfully towards the dock.

"Oh sorry," Jonathan said in a voice that made him sound as if he was raised in a higher place than Wakka.

"It's okay," said Wakka. He spotted Lulu and their son Vidina, who was looking more like Wakka everyday. "Hi, you guys!" He then kissed the both of them and asked his son, "Did you take care of your mom for me while I was gone?"

"Yah Pops. I did everything like you told me to."

"Daddy! Over here!" Katara yelled once again when she saw her famous blitzball playing father step off of the boat. She placed her hands on her hips and sighs. _Blind as a bat._

"Katara!" Tidus yelled as he dropped his bags, picked up his beautiful 17 year old daughter up and spun her around in his arms. "I've missed you!" He puts her down. "Where's your mother?"

"She's at home cooking."

He smiled, "She stays in the kitchen." His stomach started to growl and he smiles, "I guess I could use a good home cooked meal."

"Well mom is cooking a big dinner tonight. So you can just fill up then. She said softly, "Come on. Get your things. You know the highroad are flocking with fiends at night. So we have to hurry."

Tidus picked up his bag and asked, "Did you come alone?"

She lied, "No."

"That's good. I know that you're an apprentice summoner and you're not fully equipped to fight fiends by yourself."

She quickly looked at her father, "What does that suppose to mean? You've been gone for two whole months and you're trying to tell me that I'm not prepared. Hmph," she folded her arms across her chest, "that shows how much you know. I performed my first sending today and it went well." With that Katara ran off on to the beach.

"Katara! Come back!"

Lulu said in a cold tone, "You should never put a summoner or anybody else down like that," she paused, "like she's nothing. She's your daughter. You're suppose to have faith in her." With those final words Lulu, Wakka and Vidina left.

"I'm sorry," Tidus whispered.

_ That was a harsh thing to say to your daughter. _He then walked on to the beach. His black boots were now becoming brown from the sand. He wore a long, sleeveless, black trench coat that almost touch the ground below him. Underneath the trench coat he wore a black T-shirt. He also wore black baggy pants. As he continued his stroll along the beach he heard someone crying. "Whose there?"

On the top of the ledge by a bunch of old ruins, looking over the ocean. Katara gazed at the horizon with tears in her eyes. She then looked at the boy who was about her age. She wiped some of the tears from her eyes and spoke, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Jonathan came closer. He was looking up at her, admiring her beauty. He then gazed around, wondering how did she get up there. "I'm new here. My name is Jonathan. I heard you crying so I was wondering what's wrong." He said with a smile on his face.

Katara stood up, the bracelets on her arms clanked slightly from her movements. "I'm Katara and it's none of your business to wonder about is wrong with me," she said with a slight attitude.

Ignoring the end of her sentence, he then said, "It's nice to meet you Katara," changing the subject, "How did you get up there anyway?"

Being the outgoing and adventurous person that she was, Katara leaped off the edge, landing gracefully on the soft sane. "I climbed." She walked towards him. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

He smirked, "It's none of your business."

"Ugh. Cdibet puo!"

"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me! I called you a cdibet puo!" (Stupid boy)

"Well then, you're a stupid girl!"

"Pedlr!" (Bitch)

"Katara! Katara!" Tidus yelled off in the distance.

"I see daddy came to rescue his little girl."

"Whatever." She yelled over her shoulder, "I'm coming!" She then looked at Jonathan, "You disgusts me." With that Katara ran towards her father's voice.

Jonathan placed his hands behind his head and smiled to himself. _She's a cutie. Feisty, but cute._

**GangstaSummoner: I hope ya'll like my story so far. It's my very first FFX story. I know that chapter was short, but bare with me. The chapters will get longer. Actually I'm halfway though with the story. I just have to post it on the site. So keep on reading. Oh yeah, check out my other story 1000 Years Away From Home, it's a FFX-2 story It's under my pen name Forever-Animetriss. Keep reviewing. See ya when I see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katara sat on the steps of Besaid Temple. She prayed and prayed that she would hopefully become a summoner by her 18th birthday, which was five months away. She sighed and fumbled around with her summoners rod. She still couldn't get over the fact that her fiancee was dead. She was to become his wife next month. A wedding on the beach, a sunset, the cool ocean breeze blowing through her long brown hair. Kino and her would be united as one. A wedding set for a queen. "I can't take this!" She stood up, walked inside the temple and begun to pray again.

"You did what!" Yuna yelled at her handsome husband. She placed her hands on her slender hips, "How could you tell her that she isn't equipped to fight fiends? I hope you know this Mister I'm-Stronger-Than-You that me, your wife, was fighting fiends along side you," she did a flip of her hair, "I did destroy Sin."

Tidus mumbled, "And Sin came back."

Yuna gave him the evil eye, "What was that?"

"I said you did. And you was really good at it too. A true summoner. A high summoner at that."

"Yes, I am a high summoner. My statues are in every temple, but how dare you look down on your daughter. She's doing the best that she can. I admit that I was weak, but I became stronger. The same is happening for Katara." Yuna walked towards the window and looked out, "She lost her fiancee to Sin. I'm sure she is going to do her best and destroy it for good," she looked at Tidus, "do you understand that?"

Tidus stood behind Yuna, placed his arms around her waist and said, "I know. She's just like you," he then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't get all lovey dovey with me. Go apologize to your daughter."

"Okay."

"Hey Katara! Have you heard about that new kid who is a summoner?"

Katara stood up from her praying position and looked at Vidina, who was standing beside her. "Summoner? Who?"

"He is inside the Chamber of the Fayth now. It's been a day now."

"That long," Katara looked towards the entrance to the Cloister of Trials, "Well he's not a summoner just yet. Right now he is still an apprentice summoner like me."

Vidina laughed, "Do I sense jealousy?"

"Ha! Me? Jealous? How can I be jealous of somebody that I don't even know?"

"You can be now," a male said as the door to the Cloister of Trials swung open and a young man stepped out slowly walking down the stairs. A few priests came towards him and congratulating him. There were a lot of questions being asked, "Are you a summoner?" The young man simply replied with a nod.

With a shock look on her face Katara sputtered out, "You! He's a summoner!"

"Yeah," said Vidina. "Do you know him?"

"I just met him two days ago!"

"Katara, you should lower your voice a little. It's disrespectful."

Jonathan walked over to Katara and smiled, "Nice to see you again Lady Katara. I hear that you're an apprentice summoner."

Katara rolled her eyes, "And?"

"And I wish you the best of luck."

Vidina laughed, "She is really jealous."

"I am not jealous! Why would I be?"

Jonathan said, "Because you're yelling," he smiled, "I would be glad to train you."

"I don't need your help," with that Katara exit the temple.

Jonathan looked at Vidina, "Why does she have such a bad attitude towards me?"

"One she jealous. Two she had to send her ex-fiancee two days ago because he was killed by Sin. Three she's always had a bad attitude. I don't know where she gets it from. Her mom is a High Summoner and her dad is a famous blitzball player for the Besaid Aurouch. Neither of them has a bad attitude."

Jonathan whispered, "High Summoner?" He then spoke up, "Would Lady Yuna, perhaps be her mother?"

"Yeah, Yuna is her mother."

"I have to see her."

"Everybody wants to see Yuna, but she lives next door to me. I'll show you."

_ I just don't understand these boys. So stupid. My training is almost over. I've learned the dance of the dead, how to do the sending, my pilgrimage route, all the temples, all the High Summoners before me, what caused Sin, who made Sin, the Calm, the Calm Lands, the aeons and their powers. I know most of everything. I'm going to become a summoner. Once I discuss with my mom and dad that I'm ready, I'm going to the temple and claim my first aeon, Valefor_. Katara sighed to herself as she walked down the steps of Besaid Temple. She pulled some of her hair behind her ear, when she heard her father's voice. _I really don't want to hear his nonsense. _

Tidus walked towards Katara and smiled, "Hey."

She continued to walk and softly said, "Hi."

"So what have you been up to?" he asked while walking along side her.

"Just coming from the temple."

"Praying?"

"What else would I be doing?"

"Katara stop." he watched as she stopped and looked at him with an I-don't-have-all-day look, "I know you're still mad at me. I can't bare to see my only child mad at me. I just came to tell you that I'm sorry about the other night. If you're ready to become a summoner, then do you. You will become stronger as your journey progresses."

She gave a light smile and hugged her dad, "Actually I was thinking about trying to get my first aeon, but I want yours and moms consent first. You know once I do this I'm on my own. I will be leaving to start my pilgrimage," she paused, "you know the ending result."

He sighed, "Yeah I know the ending result perfectly well, but Yuna's and Lord Braska's blood run through your veins. You'll come home, bringing the Calm along with you." He looked at her, "So what are you waiting on! Go tell your mom!"

Katara looked at her father and smiled, "Yeah," with that she ran off towards her home.

_ Knock, Knock_. There was knock at Yuna's front door, she thought, _Who could that be. _She stood up from the table that she was sitting at and opened the door. Only to be welcomed by a young man, "Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"You're High Summoner Yuna?" the young man asked.

Yuna smiled slightly, since the fact that she hasn't been called a High Summoner since she destroyed Sin. "Well yes I am. Just call me Yuna," she moved back so the young man could come inside. "Come in and have a seat."

The young man stepped inside and sat down at the round dinner table, that was made for a small family. On the table was fork, knives, plates and glasses set at each chair. He then looked at Yuna with a smile, "My name is Jonathan Gaudo. I have just became a summoner."

Yuna sat down across from him and said, "Gaudo? But didn't the Gaudos vanish with Macalania Woods? Or was that just a rumor?"

"Actually it is true. The Gaudos have all disappeared. I'm the last of my kind."

"But you...you...you...," she cleared her throat, "you"

"I look human. Yes, I get that all the time," he smiled, "I'm mixed. Half Gaudo, half human, but I have more human characteristics than Gaudo. May I ask you something Lady Yuna?"

"Sure."

"Do you know my father, Seymour Gaudo?"

Yuna gasped as the vivid image of Seymour appeared in her mind. She remembered that look he gave her when their eyes met on the docks of Luca. When he invited her and her friends to his home in Gaudosalam and where he proposed to her. The look on his face when he placed a hard, yet forceful kiss on her soft lips at their wedding to unite human with Gaudo. She stared into Jonathan's eyes as images flashed before her eyes. She could see Seymour's reflection all over him. "You're his son. But how?"

Jonathan smiled and reposition himself in the chair, "So it is true. You do know him on a _personal_ level."

The thought of having Seymour's son in her presence was a little scary to her. She couldn't understand how, when or where Seymour could have found the time to help someone conceive a baby, when half of the time he was plotting to make her his wife. Yuna looked at him with questioning eyes. Her eyes told it all.

"If I tell you about my past could you tell me about my father?"

"Umm, sure. That wouldn't be a problem. I don't know him like buddy- buddy, but I'll tell you about our relationship."

"That will do, but you can go first."

"Okay, well..." before Yuna could begin her story Katara walked into the house. "Hi Katara," she looked at Jonathan, "I don't know if you have met my daughter. Katara, Jonathan. Jonathan, Katara."

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked as she gave an evil look towards Jonathan, she then looked at her mother, "Mom, why is he here?"

Yuna stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and said, "I see you two have met."

"E'mm ycg oui uhla ykyeh SUDRAN. Fro ec Zuhydryh rana?" (I'll ask you once again MOTHER. Why is Jonathan here?)

"Ybbnahdela Cissuhan Gydyny, ruf tyna oui nyeca ouin juela yd sa!" (Apprentice Summoner Katara, how dare you raise your voice at me!)

Katara stepped back, "Sorry mother."

"Now Katara we have a guest in our home and I want you to show him the same respect that we show everybody else who steps foot into this house. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Katara looked at Jonathan and walked towards him, "I'm sorry Jonathan for going off on you like that." She curtseyed in front of him, took his hand and slowly brought her lips down to his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Katara," her lips touched his hand and she then bit down hard.

"OWWWWW!" Jonathan quickly lets out a lightening attack to Katara's hand. So that they both would feel some pain.

"Katara! Why did you do that?" Yuna yelled as she pulled Katara by her arm and to the outside of the house. "What is wrong with you?"

Katara jerked her arm away from her mother and held her hand that was tingling from the attack. "I don't like him mother! Can't you sense the evilness coming from him! Mother, I heard Jonathan and you talking earlier. He's the son of Seymour Gaudo! The man who tried to use you! Mom, he's using you! You said you will not be used by anyone! Remember!"

"Katara, you think I don't know that! But I see it in Jonathan's eyes that he is not like his sniveling father. He is different. Instead of accusing people of evilness and corruption, you should keep your mind on becoming a summoner and destroying Sin."

With tears in her eyes Katara yelled, "Maybe I don't want to be a summoner! For all I care Sin can come and destroy this useless piece of junk of an island!" With that Katara ran down the dirt path, exiting the village of Besaid.

Yuna yelled, "Katara! Come back!" She leaned against her home, "You don't mean that. You're just upset."

"Lady Yuna," Jonathan said as he exited the house, "I'll go after her. I knew she wouldn't want me here when I first met her. It was a very rocky start. I shouldn't had came."

"It's not your fault. She has such a bad attitude. I don't know where she gets it from," she sighed, "I hope I'm not pressuring her to become a summoner, but it is not my decision. She chose this path to go and she will deal with it on her own," she looked at Jonathan, "Go after her," Yuna slowly entered the house with tears streaming down her face.

Katara scooped up a handful of water and splashed it into her face, hoping to wash away the tears from her eyes. She swayed her sore hand in the cool, ocean water. The ocean was soothing, calm, and peaceful. Katara knew that she was wrong for biting Jonathan, but she couldn't help it. Yeah, she kind of had feelings for him, but she tried not to show it so much, but being mean was her way of saying 'I like you and I want to get to know you.' Sighing to herself she said, "Guess I'll use cure," she looked at her reddening hand. She had a big red spot in the middle of her hand.

"Let me," Jonathan said as he slowly approached Katara. He kneeled down beside her, his long black coat brushed against the warm sand, he took her hand in his and with his free hand he waved it over hers. "See," he smiled, "it's healing."

Katara looked down as a small beam was entwining with his and her hands. The beam was harmful it was healing her hand. The red spot in the middle of her hand eventually cleared up and went back to her natural color. She watched as Jonathan lets her hand go, sits next to her and gazes off into the sunset. "So, um, thank you."

Jonathan rubbed his hand that was bitten by Katara. He waved his hand over it and performed cure. "No problem, but you know you didn't have to bite me," he laughed, "I guess that was your way for getting back at me."

"No," she mumbled, "I just like you."

"Oh, so you do?"

She looked at him in shock, wondering how did he hear her. "I do what?" Her eyes wandered, "You heard me?"

"I'm a Gaudo," he tapped his ear and smiled, "Good hearing is a must."

"I have to watch what I say around you."

"But answer my question. Was that true what you said?"

"Yes it is true. I like you and I want to get to know you better. Maybe on a smoother start than before."

"Sure," he stood up and held his hand out to her,"I'm Jonathan Gaudo. Nice to meet you."

She stood up, shook his hand and said, "I'm Katara. Nice to meet you too."

AN: I haven't posted anything on this story in almost a year, but I did promise you that more would come. And in my absent I did write on the story everyday. Chapter 3 is next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks have passed and over the time Katara and Jonathan were becoming the best of friends. He tried to teach her a few new black magic skills, such as Thundra and Fira, which was quickly picked up by Katara. Katara decided to continue her quest to become a summoner. Starting today she would enter the Cloister of Trials and pray to the Fayth for it to help her. As she stood on the steps to the Cloister of Trials she sighed, "Okay, I can do this." Katara slowly turned towards her family and friends and gave them a smile.

Tidus looked at his daughter, who looked so much like him, "No turning back now."

"Yeah dad, I know." Katara slowly walked up the stairs while saying, "I'm going now."

"Katara!"

Katara turned around only to see Jonathan running through the door. He walked up the steps, grabbed her hand and kneeled down. "Katara, I would be honored if you would let me be your guardian?"

Katara smiled, "Wow! Really!" she tried to pull him up to his feet, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, you can be my guardian." She lets him go, "Lets go." She entered the Cloister of Trials.

Jonathan was a few feet behind Katara as they entered the one way in and one way out room. There was a glyph across from them on the wall. Katara walked towards it and touched it. The glyph glowed a light green color and the wall to the right opened up into a secret passage way. "I guess we go this way?" Katara asked Jonathan with a questioning look.

"You're right. Lets continue," Jonathan said as he begun to walk down the stairs. They turned corridors, placing Besaid Spheres in doorknobs to continue on their path.

"So this is the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth," Katara said with amazement. She then looked at Jonathan and said, "Wait right here."

"You know I will," Jonathan said as he watched Katara walk up the steps to the Chamber of the Fayth. Her long light pink skirt swayed slightly as she moved up each step. She stood at the door pushed it open and entered. "It's all up to you now."

"How long has it been now," Lulu asked as she watched Yuna and Tidus pray.

Once Yuna finished praying she faced Lulu, who was wearing her normal attire, a black dress with a pattern of belts from the waist down. Yuna sighed, "Almost a week. I didn't think it would take her this long."

"Remember it took you almost two days."

"Yeah, but...I guess you're right. I can't expect her to live up to my reputation."

Lulu placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder and said, "She'll come back as a summoner, bringing Valefor along with her." Lulu faced Lord Braska's statue and performed the prayer of Yevon.

Yuna walked towards the exit of the temple and stood outside as she gazed at the village from where she was standing. She watched the children run playfully around, chattering amongst themselves. They had not a care in the world. They was just enjoying their youth. Yuna leaned against the pillar and closed her eyes and hoped that Katara would come out of the Chamber of the Fayth in good condition. She knew that Katara would be a little weak once she exits the Chamber. She knew from personal experience because when she reemerged she almost fell down the steps. Luckily, she had so many guardians at her side and her life time friend, Kimahri rescued her from her fall. She knew that Jonathan would watch over Katara on her pilgrimage. They both will be going on a pilgrimage together.

Jonathan sat on the steps to the Chamber of Fayth. He realized by now it should of been a good week or so. _What is taking her so long_, he wondered. He couldn't understand what was taking her so long to come out. It only took him two days, but a week is just pure torture. It was hot and he was very hungry. He pulled his long black trench coat off and laid it beside him. He sighed. RUMBLE! Jonathan quickly rose to his feet. "What is going on?" The ground below Jonathan started to rumble as if a earthquake was beginning. "An earthquake? No. Sin!" He looked around and knew that he couldn't just leave Katara in there, if the temple collapse and she dies, it would all be his fault. He looked towards the door to the Chamber of the Fayth, ran up the stairs, opened the door and walked inside. He was welcomed by a blinding white light. "Katara! Katara!" Jonathan searched through the room, he stopped walking when he heard the song of the Fayth. The song was coming from the Fayth and Katara, who was on her knees praying. He stood back as Katara rose to her feet and a light beamed down on her, signaling that she has became a summoner and has received her very first aeon, Valefor.

Katara swayed a little as she walked towards the exit. She pushed the door open and took one step down the stairs, when she almost passed out from exhaustion. Jonathan quickly cast Float on her, causing her to float in mid air. He walked over to her limp body and carried her. Still knowing that they were in danger he quickly ran through the Cloister of Trials and out to the main part of temple.

Yuna twirled her summoner's rod with skill and attitude as she destroyed one of the Sin Spawn that had landed near the temple entrance. _I still got it. _She held her rod into the air, with her right hand she swung it outward, up again and slide her hand down the slender pole as the symbol of Yevon formed underneath her feet. A gust of wind flew by Yuna as her very first aeon appeared. She patted Valefor on the head and then ordered him to attack. She then heard Tidus voice.

"Yuna!" Tidus chopped through several fiends with his clear almost watery like sword, Brotherhood. He jumped into the air, using Slice and Dice, as he made his way through to Yuna's side. "Lulu and Wakka are on the beach holding things up."

Yuna cast Fira on some of the plant fiends and quickly said, "That's good, but we have to get Katara and Jonathan out of the temple!"

Tidus attacked a weaker fiend, "But what if she is still in the Chamber?"

"Then we will just have to pull off one of your stunts," she smiled, "Remember?"

Tidus laughed, "How can I forget."

"Lady Yuna! Tidus!" Jonathan yelled as he carried Katara's body. He ran over to them and placed Katara down on the ground, "I had to get her out of the Chamber."

"Thank you," Yuna said as she kneeled down to Katara and shook her a little, "Katara! Sweetie wake up!" Yuna sighed, "You're going to hate me for this," Yuna held her hand out and casts Water on Katara. She then watched as Katara squirmed and spatted out water from her mouth. "Good you're up."

Katara stood up while using her rod for balance. She then looked at her outfit which was similar to her mother's, except hers was pink and was soaking wet. "Why am I soaking wet?"

"No time to explain. We got to get out to the beach," Tidus said. "Yuna, we can ride Valefor. It's quicker than taking the path." He looked at Valefor who was still destroying a number of enemies.

"Sure," Yuna said as she ran over to the Valefor, climbed on its back and looked down to Tidus, "Get on."

"Mom, what about me?" Katara asked with pleading eyes.

Yuna said, "Katara, you're a summoner now. Right?"

Katara nods her head in reply.

"Then use it," with that Yuna ordered Valefor to head towards the beach. Debris and dust clouds appeared around Valefor who was taking off into the air and flying off towards the beach.

"Lady Yuna is correct. You are a summoner, Katara. So summon Valefor," Jonathan said, "I'll even do it with you."

Katara looked at him with her blue-green eyes that she had inherited from her mother, "You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah, so come on." He took his summoner's rod from his belt held it up and nodded for Katara to join him. He watched her pick up her rod and stands besides him. Together they held their rods up, outward to the right, up again, and slides their hands down the slender poles. The sign of Yevon appeared below their feet. Two strong gusts of wind blew past them and from the sky two huge aeons appeared. Both facing their masters. Katara patted Valefor with excitement. She couldn't believe that she had performed her very first summoning.

"Valefor," Jonathan said, "Lets head towards the beach." He climbed on top of Valefor's back and waited for Katara to do the same. "Don't be afraid of your aeon. They are your companion and they will not hurt you."

"E ghuf dryd!" (I know that!) Katara told Valefor where they was heading. She climbed on Valefor's back. "Lets go!"

Wakka yelled, "Lu, look out!" As he threw his blitzball at the flying fiend that was about to do a sneak attack on Lulu. The ball bounced back, he caught it, and watched as the fiend dispersed into a million pyreflies. "You alright Lu?"

"Yes," Lulu quickly casts Thunder on a fiend that was behind Wakka, "I'm alright. Where could Yuna and Tidus be?"

"We're right here!" Tidus yelled from the large aeon that he was riding on along with Yuna. He jumped down with his sword at his side and helped Yuna get down.

"Sorry we're late," Yuna said as she glanced around, noticing that some of fiends was backing off. "We had to make sure that Katara and Jonathan made it out of the temple safely."

Lulu stared out into the ocean. "Looks like it was just a minor attack, but I think Sin might just return."

Tidus looked into the sky and remembered that once, Sin was his father. He wondered who could be this next Sin. He sighed, "He'll be back."

Off in the distance Katara and Jonathan were on there way. They flew over the gang below them. Katara stood up on Valefor's back, picked up her summoner's rod and jumped down, all the while calling Valefor back. Jonathan watched her jump off of Valefor's back and shook his head. "Outgoing, dangerous and cute. What a good combination." Doing the same that Katara did. He stood up on Valefor's back, jumps off and lands on the sand below.

AN: What do ya'll think will happen next. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day that Katara will continue on her pilgrimage. She would leave her hometown of Besaid and head to the temple in Kilika. She stretched as she exit her home. Shielding her eyes from the sun she smiled to herself. _Time for a new beginning_. With her summoner's rod at her side she begun to walk towards the exit of the village, but she stops when she heard a familiar voice yell, "So you're just going to leave with out me?"

Katara slowly turned around only to see her new found friend, Jonathan staring at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just in such a hurry. We need to get going before the boat leaves us."

"I know," Jonathan said as he approached her. "So lets go," he took off running down the forest path.

Katara laughed, "Hey! Wait up! You're suppose to be my guardian! Don't leave me! Wait!" she then took off behind him.

As they arrived at the dock, Katara was welcomed by her family, friends and the people of Besaid. She smiled as she was hugged and given presents for her long journey. A little boy around the age of six jumped into her arms and said, "I'm going to miss you Lady Katara." He smiled as tears streamed down his face.

"Aw don't cry. You're going to make me cry. I promise when I come back we're going to play Hide and Seek," she said as she smiled down at the little children who were gathered around her. She placed the little boy down on the ground and looked towards her family. "See ya."

"Katara," Yuna said as she approached her daughter and hugs her tight. She pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Me and your father have something for you." Yuna glanced over at Tidus and gestured for him to come forward.

Katara watched as her father came towards her. In his hand he carried a summoner's rod with the symbol of Yevon made out of a clear like ice material. The slender part was made out of the same material, which looked awfully familiar. "Katara, this rod is forged from my Brotherhood sword that Wakka gave to me," he placed it in her hand and grabbed her old summoner's rod, "it's a pretty powerful weapon. I hope it helps you on your journey." He then hugged his daughter tight as if he would never see her again.

"Thanks," she hugged her mom and dad, then to Wakka, Lulu and Vidina. "I promise I will bring the Calm." Katara ran on to the boat as soon as it begun to sail off. She stood on the side of the boat next to Jonathan and begins to wave goodbye. "See ya soon!" she smiled.

It was night time when Jonathan decided to take a walk around the boat. He was so busy keeping up with Katara and watching out for her. _It seems like she is really famous, because of her mother_, he thought. He inhaled the cool, smell of sea breeze. Exhaling he stared into the midnight sky. The stars twinkled so bright. He remembered on nights like this, when he would sneak out of his home in Bevelle and stare into the night sky. He enjoyed how the moonlight would beam off of the water surrounding his home. "Jonathan?" He stops reminiscing about his past when he heard the soft voice of Katara behind him.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Yes. But I'm a guardian. I'm here to protect you. You should be the one asleep."

She walks passed him, "You are also a summoner. Summoners and guardians need their rest too."

"I know."

Then go to bed."

"Not if you go first."

"Fine then," she began to walk back to her cabin and looks over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

"Hold up. You didn't get mad. No cursing me out in Al Bhed."

"No. It is too late anyway. I need some sleep and you do too. So lets go to bed okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbles, "whatever."

Katara smiled slightly and said, "Pnehk ouin ycc uh rana." (Bring your ass on here.) Then begins to walk back to her cabin once again.

"Huh? Oh." he laughed, "Okay."

The next morning Jonathan was awaken by the morning sunlight that shined in through the window. He sat up in the bed, yawned and stretched as he looked towards the bed where Katara was sleeping. He stood up and walked towards her and pulled the covers back. "Katara!" He shook his head, "Where did she go?" He opened the door and walked down the hallway. With his hands behind his head, he continued his stroll to the upper deck where the dining area was. He figured Katara was there eating breakfast. As he entered the large dining room, which looked like it was made for a king or queen, he glanced around looking for Katara. Once he saw her sitting down in the far right corner next to a window, talking to a woman who was around in her mid-thirties, he begun to walk towards them.

"So you're beginning your pilgrimage now," the Al Bhed woman asked as she stared at Katara with her swirly green eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you have a guardian yet?"

"Yes. His name is Jonathan. He is really nice."

"_He_," the woman said with a smile and asked, "Is he cute?"

Katara begun to blush slightly. She knew that Jonathan already knew that she had feelings for him, but she has not really expressed them yet. "Actually he is kind of cute." She looked up as she noticed Jonathan coming her way. "And here he comes now," she said softly.

Jonathan approached Katara and the Al Bhed woman. "Why didn't you tell me where you was going?" He looked at the woman and realized that he had interrupted their conversation. It wasn't like him to be so rude. He begun to speak in Al Bhed to the woman because he knew that some Al Bhed could not speak English so good. "Aqlica sa. E ys cunno vun ehdannibdehk ouin luhjancydeuh,"(Excuse me. I am sorry for interrupting your conversation.) he paused as he waited for the woman to reply back to him.

The Al Bhed woman smiled and said, "Hi. So you must be Jonathan. Nice to meet you I'm Rikku." Rikku said with a grin on her face. Her blonde hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail by a white ribbon. She wore glasses, which gave her an older more mature look, but she still had that hyperactive and cheery personality. She wore a white spaghetti strapped tee that had 'Hot Al Bhed Chick' printed on the front of it and a white miniskirt to match. To finish off her attire she wore black knee high combat boots.

Jonathan was in shock. "You speak English?" He bowed. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Rikku laughed, "You sound like a Yevonite."

Jonathan laughed, "No its not like that."

Katara smiled, "This is my cousin, Rikku. Her father is my great-uncle on my mother's side."

"But Yuna doesn't look Al Bhed."

Rikku said, "I know, but have you gotten a good look at her."

"No not really."

"Have you looked into her eyes," asked Katara.

"No."

"Well look into my eyes," said Katara.

Jonathan leaned over and gazed into Katara's two tone eyes. Jonathan began to blink in shock. "One green and one blue. Swirl in the green one but not in the blue one." He leaned back. "I see. So Yuna is half Al Bhed and her eyes are two tone too. So it passed on to you, Katara." _Her eyes are beautiful._

Katara smiled, "Yes."

Rikku said, "You got it."

Over the intercom a man with a Kilikian accent spoked, "We are now arriving at Kilika Port. Prepare to unload at the dock."

"We're at our destination, Katara." He smiled, "I'll meet you at the dock."

"Okay," Katara nodded as she stood up from the table. "So where are you heading to Rikku?"

"I was on my way to Besaid to see how Yuna was doing, but I think I will stay here with you guys for a little while until you get ready to leave."

"Cool. Come on lets go."

Jonathan steps off the boat. His black boots tapped against the wooden dock. He stared in awe as he gazed out at the newly remodeled Kilika. He stared at the crystal blue water which flowed through the town and back into the ocean. He watched as the children from the temple and island playing together, laughing and chattering over a ball. He stood on the dock as he waited for Katara to come off the boat. He then faced the exit of the boat as he saw Katara alongside Rikku exit the boat. He smiled at the grace that Katara held. Yet she was a little rough around the edges, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, besides his own mother and Lady Yuna. Lady Yuna was beautiful, but Katara was gorgeous. "Jonathan? Jonathan?" Katara said as she stood in front of him wondering why was he staring at her like that.

"Huh? Katara." He smiled, "Sorry about that."

Rikku asked, "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right," Rikku said as she began to walk. "I'm going to go look for a room to stay," she looked over her shoulder, "Would you like me to get a room for the both of you?"

"Yeah. That will be nice. I think I'm going to take a look around," said Katara.

"Okay. I'll see you two when you get back." Rikku said as she walked off.

Katara faced Jonathan who was once again staring at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her. She actually liked the attention that he was giving her. "I know I'm cute, but do you have to stare like that. It's creeping me out."

Jonathan shook his head, "Who lied to you?"

Katara jumped right back into his face, "Who _lied_ to you?"

Jonathan smirked at the fact that Katara was so close to his face that he could plant a kiss on her soft lips. He began to lean in for the kill when Katara pushed him with great force as she yelled, "What are you doing?" and watched as he fell over into the ocean causing a loud splash. Katara ran over to the side of the dock and looked over into the water. She laughed, "Jonathan I'm so sorry." Katara watched as Jonathan's body floated up to the surface. "Oh my Yevon, Jonathan." With that she jumped into the water, swims to him and struggles to pull him on to the dock, but she managed to get most of his body out of the water. "Jonathan! Wake up! Don't stop breathing on me!" She pressed down on his chest, hoping to get him to start back breathing. "Come on," she then opened his mouth, leaned down, touched his lips with hers and started to breath into his mouth, until she felt his lips moving around. She knew it didn't feel like he was trying to breathe, he was kissing her. _Slowly. Softly. Wonderfully. _Katara pulled back, looks into Jonathan's eyes, blushes, smacks him and says, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You could swim the whole time!" She stood up, dripping wet and walks away, leaving a trail of water behind her.

Jonathan blushed and smiled to himself as he watched Katara walk away. He knew he shouldn't had did that. He could see the sadness forming in her eyes when she noticed that he wasn't breathing. Actually he was breathing. He has an ability that can trick people into thinking that he wasn't breathing. He thought it would be a good joke to pull on Katara, but his plan seemed to backfire right in front of him. He then stood up, takes off his long short sleeve trench coat, revealing his six pack and walks off towards the inn. On his way he stopped and talked to a few people asking did they see a girl in a light pink outfit.

Katara entered the inn and walks upstairs to the room that Rikku had gotten for them. Once she entered the room, Rikku was standing by the window gazing out at the ocean. She turned around and faced Katara who was still wringing wet from her stunt that she had pulled. "Katara, what happened to you?" Rikku came to her side, "You're soaking wet."

Katara sat down on the soft bed as she took off her pink top and skirt, revealing a white tank top and black shorts that she had on underneath. She folded the shirt and skirt into a neat square and placed it on the end table. "Jonathan, he scared me. Why would he do something like that?" Katara said as she stared at Rikku who was sitting on the bed across from her.

"Let me guess you fell in the water?"

"I pushed him in the water. He floated up, so I thought he wasn't breathing. I gave him mouth to mouth, but turns out there was nothing wrong with him to begin with. He pulled that stunt just to kiss me. I feel so...so...so used." She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I did like it, but its just the fact, why did he have to force it out. I wanted it to be like a fairy tale. Take a walk somewhere and then out of the blue it just happens," she sat up, "You know what I mean?"

Rikku nods. "I know exactly what you mean." Rikku closed her eyes, "It reminds me of Gippal and myself."

"Gippal? Oh your boyfriend."

"No husband."

"Husband! You got married? When? Where? I mean the last time I saw you, you two wasn't married."

"That's why I was going to go see Yuna. I wanted to tell her," she smiled, "but like I was saying, when me and Gippal first kissed it was magical." She laughed, "We was in danger, but it was still magical."

Katara looked at her with eagerness, "How was it dangerous?"

"Well, do you remember Yuna ever telling you about the Al Bhed homeland, in the Bikanel Desert?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I was 14 fourteen years old, me and Gippal was traveling through the desert and we kind of got lost. We wandered and wandered, until we stopped for a minute and all of a sudden a sandstorm came. It twirled around us like a hurricane. We embraced each other, Gippal stared at me, assured me that we will be safe. It was like everything stopped in time, as we kissed. Once we finished the sandstorm stopped too. It was like it was our destiny to be together. That's why I say my first kiss was a magical one."

Katara smiled, "Wow. So where is Gippal now?"

"He's with my father."

"Oh."

"Katara?" Jonathan said as he stood in the doorway of the bed room. He gazed at her new attire which really showed her figure more than the traditional like kimono that she was wearing earlier.

Katara gave him a cold look to hide her true feelings. "What do you want?"

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going to the temple. Hopefully, I won't be in there for two days. Okay?"

"Yeah sure," Katara said as she turned her head away from him.

Jonathan frowned, "Okay," with that he walked away.

Rikku looked at Katara with a confused look on her face. "Why did you do that? Go after him."

"I don't want to."

"You like him, right? So you have to go after what you want."

"I know." Katara stood up and stands in the doorway. "I'm going with him. So I'll see you when I get back." With that Katara left the inn and heads to the high road which leads to Kilika Temple. As she walked down the road, she gazed at the stars. _It's getting late. Why would he go now? He should know that the fiends are dangerous at night, especially when Sin could show up anywhere._ She sighed to herself as she saw Jonathan's figure in the darkness in front of her. She smiled to herself, slowly walking behind him, and ducking behind trees. She watched him as she was getting ready to jump on his back or maybe just scare the mess out of him. _Got ya._ She then slowly ran up behind him.

Jonathan stopped as he sense somebody coming up behind him. Quickly moving his hand to his summoner's rod, he turned around swiftly as he grabbed the person by the arms, twisting their arms around their back and so that their back was against his bare chest. He smirked as he listened to the heavy breathing the person was doing.

"So you're going to kill me," Katara managed to say as she felt his skin against her back. His manly hands keeping her in one position. She could feel him lean his head down and blow a warm, seductive breath on her ear. His lips trailed down her neck and begun to nibble on her ear.

He then said, "No. I kind of like you in this situation." He turned her around so that she could face him. "What are you doing out so late? You have a big day tomorrow."

She stared at the ground and then into his eyes with confident. "I wanted to make sure you made it the Chamber of the Fayth safely."

"Oh really. So you're my guardian now?"

"Something like that. I was just worried and I want to apologize for pushing you into the water earlier. I overreacted."

He laughed, "Yeah, you did. All I wanted to do was..." He leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips, pulled back and said, "I also wanted to apologize for faking my drowning. I didn't think you would react like that." He kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her on the lips one more time. "Now go back to the inn and get some rest."

"Okay." She begun to walk back towards the village.

The next morning Katara was awaken by a bright smile. The smile of Jonathan. She gave a light yawn and smiled back at him. "Back already. The fayth answered your prayers quickly." She sat up in the bed.

He smiled, "I just left the Chamber of the Fayth this morning. I hurried here because I wanted to see your face when you wake up." He kissed her forehead.

Katara blushed slightly. "I think I should head to the temple." She climbed out of bed and stretched. She then walked over to the end table where she placed the clothes yesterday and looked over her shoulder, "Um...could you step out? I need to change clothes."

"What you have on is much better." Jonathan said as he walked towards the door.

Katara blushed again. "I need to wear an attire that is more suitable, but I thank you for the compliment."

"Alright." He then left and peeked back in. "I'm going to go look for Rikku."

"Okay. Just go." She watched as he left and closed the door behind him. Once the door closed shut, she pulled her light pink halter top down over her chest and then slips into her long, light pink skirt. Grabbing her large light pink ribbon she tied it around her waist and formed a large bow in the back, just like her mother's. She then sat down on the bed and slips on her black combat boots. She stood up, stands in front of the mirror and pulled her long brownish hair with blonde streaks into a ponytail, by a matching ribbon similar to the one wrapped around her waist, but smaller. Once she finished freshening up, she left the inn and heads to the temple. At the entrance to the highroad, Katara was welcomed by her cousin. "Katara, are you going to the temple now?"

Katara nodded her head. "Yes. Have you seen Jonathan?"

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier this morning."

"Oh. Then maybe he is at the temple waiting on me."

"You're actually concerned about Jonathan." She laughed, "That's something new."

"No it's not like that. It's just the fact that I'm his guardian now and I need to keep up with him. Just look out for him."

Rikku hugs Katara, "He's the one who should be looking out for you. My boat is here, so I need to catch it before they leave." She starts walking towards the village. "See ya soon."

"Rikku!"

Rikku looks over her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Could you tell my mom and dad that I'm doing fine. I know they are probably worried."

"I'll do that," with that Rikku was out of Katara's sight.

Katara sighed as she continued her long walk through the forest. She yawned at the fact that it was so early in the morning and that she didn't get a chance to go to bed until late last night, since she was out with Jonathan. She smiled to herself as she thought about the many kisses that she shared with Jonathan last night. How soft his lips felt against her own. His warm embraced that showed how gentle he was. That he cared about her. She then thought back to her fiancee. All the characteristic that Jonathan had was the same as her husband to be. Maybe, that's why she was so attractive to Jonathan. Tears rolled down her face as she continued her walk. It was mostly her fault that Kino was killed.

_Flashback_

_**"Ugh! He makes me so sick sometimes!" Katara yelled as she sat at her favorite spot, which overlooks the beautiful ocean. She let her legs dangled over the ledge as she stared at the water below her.**_

_**"Katara! Katara!" Kino yelled as he climbed up the cliff. When he rose to his feet he smiled and said, "I knew you would be up here." His short black hair which was spiky blew slightly in the wind. He wore a red T-shirt and black baggy pants. He begun to walk towards her as he stared at her with his green eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry."**_

**_"Yeah, whatever." Katara said as she kept her eyes on_** **_the water. She could sense something was coming, but she didn't say anything._**

_**"Honest. I'm am really sorry." He kneeled down behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and sitting down behind her so that she could be between his legs. He then massaged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to joke around like that. I knew it would get you upset, but you know I like it when you're upset. It's cute." He wrapped his arms around her waist.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Katara stood up and pulled Kino up along with her. "I forgive you," she smiled, "I can't stay mad at you forever."**_

_**Kino leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, he took her hand and twisted her around in a circle, like she was dancing. Once he finished he embraced Katara once again. As he inhaled her sultry scent of roses, he walked forward, causing her to step back with every movement. He then whispered in her ear, "If I never see you again. Remember that I will always love you." He continued to step forward until they was on the edge.**_

_**Katara shook her head. "Kino, what are you talking about? You're not leaving me."**_

_**"If I don't come back. Just promise me that you will always love me."**_

_**Katara nodded her head. "I will always love you. Forever and always."**_

_**Kissing Katara one last time, he then pushed her back, causing her to fall off the cliff. "Ahhhhhh!" he heard her scream. He knew with Katara's acrobatic skills she would be able to land on her feet without hurting herself. He quickly turned around, facing a large , flying version of Sin. He sensed it too and he knew Katara did as well. He held out his sword and yelled, "Sin, die!" He then charged forward, jumped into the air, swung at Sin and hits him, barely cutting it. Kino landed on the ground as he scanned Sin for a weak point.**_

_**"Kino, why?" Katara yelled as she begun to climb back up the cliff. She was determined to protected him with her life. Once she reached the top she stood up and yelled, "Kino, step back I'll summon!"**_

_**Kino was struggling with Sin and yelled, "You can't summon! You're not a summoner! So, you step back! I'll protect you!"**_

_**Katara watched as her fiancee fought Sin. He was getting weaker and weaker with every blow, until Sin sent a powerful blow, causing him to fly back at Katara, knocking them both to the warm sand below. Katara groaned as she looked at Kino who was knocked against her. "Kino? Kino?" She shook him slightly. She watched as his eyes opened slightly.**_

_**"Ka...tara," Kino said in a weak voice. He turned his head slightly towards Sin who was now departing after doing its dirty work. With little energy he placed his hand on Katara's cheek. "I love you," he said with tears in his green eyes.**_

_**Katara cried, "I love you too. I'm going to get you back to village, so that a doctor can check you out. You're going to be just fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.**_

**_"Listen to me Katara...I love you. I will always love you, even after death...I will always be here for you, even while I'm resting in the Farplane."_**

**_"Stop it! Just stop all this nonsense about death and the Farplane! You're not going!" She threw herself down to him, placing a long , passionate kiss on his lips._** **_She pulled back and looked into his closed eyes. She sobbed, "Kino! Kino! Noooo!" _**

_End of Flashback_

Once Katara reached the top step to the temple, she wipes the tears from her eyes and glances around at the large temple. All around was pillars with flames on top of them. The symbol of Ifrit, the fire aeon. She bowed slightly in front of the priest, priestess and the young children who are learning the ways of Yevon. "Lady Katara," said the older priest, "Is Lady Yuna doing well?"

"Yes. She is doing fine. I would like to enter the Cloister of Trials."

"So you're following in your mother's footsteps, I see."

"No," she said as she gazed at her mother's statue, "I'm on my own journey."

"Yes," the priest did the prayer of Yevon and said, "May Yevon be with you."

"Thank you." Katara began to walk up the stairs to the Cloister of Trials when the priest spoke up.

"Lady Katara, may I ask do you have a guardian?"

Katara turned around, "Yes, I do."

"Where are they?"

"_They?_ Actually I have only one guardian. He is also a summoner." She smiled, "Where could he be?"

"Only one guardian. As I remember, your mother had six, but I guess your guardian is pretty strong and capable to protect you."

"It's true. I can't live up to my mother's reputation, but I will do the best I can to protect the people of Spira."

"Sorry for doubting you Lady Katara."

She bowed slightly, "It's okay." As she regain her posture, she watched as Jonathan appeared at the temple doors. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan ran to her side, "Hiya!"

Katara yelled, "Where have you been!"

"You shouldn't yell. This is a sacred place."

"Whatever." She turned around, enters the Cloister of Trials without saying a word.

"Katara! Katara, wait!" He yelled as he followed her.

Katara continued her way through the trials as quickly as possible, by placing flaming stones into slots next to the doors and even a wall of flame. Once she entered the room that leads to the Chamber of the Fayth, she looked at Jonathan who was slightly out of breath and said, "Be back in a few." She slowly entered the chamber.

Jonathan said, "Okay," as he sat down on the floor. He just couldn't understand why one minute she was nice to him and then the next she was so cold-hearted. He sighed. _I wonder why her eyes was so red?_ When he ran to her side earlier, he noticed that her eyes was bloodshot red, almost like she was crying for days.. He knew it was none of his business, but he figured she would tell him when she gets ready.

A hour went by when Katara came out of the Chamber of the Fayth. She stumbled slightly, but she continued her walk. While wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead away she asked, "Ready to go?"

Jonathan rose to his feet. "Yeah, but are you okay. You look weak."

Katara gave a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the side effects from praying for so long. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah I know, but I was just worried about you." He walked towards her, placing his arm around her shoulder and said, "Need some help back to the inn."

"No. I can manage on my own, but thank you anyway." She began walking out of the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_W__**ell, now we're off to Luca, the second largest city in Spira and also the home of the Luca Goers. The**__annual Blitzball tournament starts today and my father along with the Besaid Aurochs will be playing. _ I sighed as I shielded my eyes from the blazing sun. "I want to see the tournament. If that is okay with you, Jonathan?"

Jonathan faced Katara with a smile on his face. "Sure. You're the leader."

"But I figured you probably was in a hurry to get to the next temple."

"Sin isn't going anywhere. Besides, we need a break." He laughed, "Don't you think so?"

She laughed, "I guess." She smiled and began to run towards the stadium. "Last one to the stadium is a rotten egg!"

With that they both ran off towards the stadium.Once they reached the ticket booth a crowd of blitzball fans was surrounded by a camera crew and an older woman. She had long brown hair, she had on a green hat which had different designs on it and a long robe, similar to her hat. She smiled as she stared into the camera. "Hi, I am your host, Shelinda. We're only a few minutes away from the Blitzball Tournament here in Luca. Blitzball players from all over Spira will be competing for thefirst place prize. The Crystal Cup!" Shelinda looked behind the cameraman where Katara and Jonathan was standing. "Ladies and gentlemen we have two celebrities in the audience today. The daughter of a high summoner and the son of a former maester. Lady Katara and Sir Jonathan!" Shelinda walked towards them, while holding the microphone out.

Katara leaned towards Jonathan and whispers, "So, you're a celebrity too, huh?"

Jonathan whispers back, "You should know that," then bring his attention back to the camera and the microphone, "Hey there people of Spira! I hope you enjoy the tournament!" He made sure he kept a smile on his face.

Katara was more camera shy than her partner, she then stared in the camera, gave a shy wave and a smile. "Hi." Was all she could get out, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around only to see her mother, her father, Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, and the Besaid Aurochs once again all Katara could get out was "Hi."

"More celebrities everybody! Lady Yuna, her former guardians and the Besaid Aurochs! Lady Yuna, how are you?"

Yuna smiled, "I'm fine. I just came to enjoy the tournament. My husband and my favorite team are playing."

"Who may that team be, Lady Yuna?"

"The Besaid Aurochs."

The Aurochs yelled, "We're going to win for sure this year!"

"That's right," yelled Wakka, who returned to game of blitzball after Vidina tenth birthday.

Shelinda stared at the camera once she heard the music for the beginning of the tournament. "The tournament is about to begin. I'm your host, Shelinda and I will see you in a few."

Jonathan said, "Come on guys lets go."

Wakka said, "I'll see you guys later. We have to go to the locker rooms."

"Alright " said Lulu. She then glanced at the rest of the gang. "Shall we go?"

Yuna nods, "Yeah."

The stadium was pack as usual. Every seat was taken by a fan of blitzball. Katara and her family had front row seats as they watched the intense sport. "So Katara how have your travels been?" asked Yuna.

"Good," said Katara.

"Have you ran into Sin yet?"

"No, not yet."

"How's Jonathan?"

Katara sighed, "What's up with all the questions?"

"I'm just worried about you. I just want to make sure that you are safe."

"I understand that mom, but I'm fine. You just have to let me go out on my own."

"Fine." Yuna quickly changed the subject. "Look there goes your father." She said as she watched the Besaid Auroch swim out into the sphere.

Katara yelled, "Go Aurochs!"

Lulu leaned over to Katara and asked, "Is that your friend out there in the sphere?"

"Jonathan," Katara said with excitement in her voice. "What is he doing out there?"

"Welcome to the Luca Tournament! Our first match is the Al Bhed Physch versus the Besaid Auroch. The Besaid Auroch have added a new player to the team. Former maester, Seymour Guado's son, Jonathan Guado." The crowd cheered as the announcer spoke into the microphone. "So let the games begin!"

Two hours went by and there was one minutes left on the clock The Besaid Auroch made it to the finals with the help of Jonathan, who was a very skilled blitzball player. The score was 15 to 5, Katara could never imagine the Auroches beating the Luca Goers, but she figured things just had to change. The crowd continued to cheer, "Auroch! Auroch! Auroch!" as the clock wind down, "five, four, three, two, one!" Tidus made the winning shot by performing his father's most famous move, the Jecht Shot. The announcer yelled with excitement over the microphone, "The Besaid Auroch wins the game and brings home the Crystal Cup!"

Katara quickly ran to the locker room to congratulate the team. "I'm so proud of you," Katara said as she hugged her father. She pulled back and looked around. "I'm proud of all of you."

Wakka said, "The match was pretty easy this year," as he hugged Lulu.

"Yeah," said one of the players, "we worked hard for this."

Katara glanced around, "Where is Jonathan?"

"He was just here," said Yuna.

Lulu added, "Maybe he stepped out for a second."

Katara said, "I'll be back." With that she was gone. Once exiting the locker room she sighed, "Where could he be?" She continued to walk down the long road to the middle of the city. "He's not here either." She gazed at the large screen which was replaying the winning shot that her father had performed. _Maybe he left because I didn't give him any attention after the game. Could that be the reason. _She quickly ran up the stairs and once she reached the top she saw Jonathan leaning against the rail. His short, spiky, brown hair and long, black, sleeveless trench coat swayed in the wind. He looked absolutely gorgeous. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan slowly turned around and gave Katara a small smile. "How are you?"

She walked towards him and stood beside him. "Okay...I guess."

"Oh."

"Jonathan, what's wrong? I mean you just ran off and didn't say anything. If it's because of me. I'm sorry."

"No. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"Yes I did! It's because I didn't congratulate you when I should of! If it wasn't for you the Aurochs would of lost!"

For the first time at that moment Jonathan faced her. He stared at her with his blue eyes and said, "It has nothing and I mean nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One of the news reporters pulled me out of the locker room to discuss something that my father did a long time ago. It happened during the Luca Tournament 19 years ago," he laughed, "I don't even know why they asked me that question. I wasn't even born."

"I remember now. My mother told me about that." She sighed, "It's tough being the children of the famous."

"Yeah," he then mumbled, "and the infamous."

Katara yawned and stretched, "It's been a very long day and besides its getting late. We have to get up early in the morning," and began to walk down the stairs.

"Katara?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"I have—," he stopped his self short before he told Katara of his past. "When are your parents leaving?"

"In the morning. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh well okay." She smiled "Race you to the inn!" With that she was already down the stairs.

"I think it would be best if we rode on one of the machina," said Jonathan as he stood next to the machina that the Al Bhed had savaged to travel up and down the Mi'hen Highroad. He folded his arm across his chest waiting for Katara to speak. He just had a feeling that Katara was going to disagree with his method of transportation, so he waited to hear it.

"But I think we should ride the chocobo," said Katara as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Give me one reason why we should ride on the chocobo?"

"Well...because it's fast and it's uh...big...yellow and fluffy," she shook her head, "so why should we ride on the machina?"

"Because its fast, it won't get sidetracked by food unlike the chocobo and we won't have to catch it."

"Hmph! Well I'm riding the chocobo! You can ride the machina!" Katara paid the tall, light complexion woman, she wore a green headband, a white shirt and reddish brown shorts. "Hi."

"Hi," said the lady. "Are you Lady Yuna's daughter?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"My name is Cali. I just wanted you to thank her for me. She will remember why."

"Oh well okay. I'll make sure she gets the message."

"Thank you Lady..."

"Katara."

Cali bowed and did the prayer of Yevon. "Thank you Lady Katara."

Katara smiled, "You're welcome," and fed the chocobo. Once it finished eating, it took off.

Jonathan sighed, "Wait up!" He quickly paid the Al Bhed man who was standing next to Cali and hopped on. He then quickly caught up to Katara, smiles and waves bye as he passed her. Halfway down the trail, he noticed that he didn't hear the sound of the chocobo screeching behind him. He stopped the machina and yelled, "Katara! Katara!"

Katara shrieked, "Jonathan! Help me! Help!"

Jonathan quickly ran down the path only to see Katara hanging on the ledge and a large, scaley looking monster staring at her. In the monster's hand was a yellow bundle of feathers. Chocobo feathers to be exact. Jonathan thought, _This is one reason why I didn't want to ride the chocobo. _"Katara! It's a Chocobo Eater!"

Katara groaned as she tried to pull herself up, "I know that! Help me please!"

"Just hang on there!" Jonathan picked up a rock and threw it at the monster, hoping to get its attention. The monster shrieked a horrible sound as it faced Jonathan. "You didn't like that, huh?!" Jonathan took a step back as he pulled out his summoner's rod. "I think it's time to try out Ifrit." He held his rod out to the side as the sign of Ifrit formed on the ground. A large beam of light formed into the sky and crashing into the ground and causing Jonathan to go up into the air and landing on the large brown beast shoulder. Jonathan took another step back as the large aeon waited for his command. "Ifrit attack!" While Ifrit attacked the monster, Jonathan ran to the cliff ledge and pulled Katara up. "Are you okay?"

For the first time in her entire life she was scared. Scared of dying. She was scared when Kino died, but this was her life. She was scared for her life. She looked up with tears in her eyes and wipes them away. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little shook up."

"You just sit here and let me handle...this." Jonathan glanced in the direction of the battle between Ifrit and the Chocobo Eater, only to see the Chocobo Eater disappearing into thousands of Pyreflies. "Wow!" Jonathan stood up and walked towards Ifrit with amazement in his eyes. He knew that the aeons was powerful, but he never really realized it until he witnessed his own aeon destroy a monster with one blow. It seemed as if the Chocobo Eater was stronger than Ifrit, but looks can be deceiving. Jonathan praised Ifrit for saving their lives and sends Ifrit back. He then turned around and looked at Katara who was still sitting in the same spot where he left her. "Katara?" He walked over to her, kneeled down and raised her head up. Katara's face was red as an apple, her eyes was red and watery and streams of tears ran down her face. "Oh Katara," he said as he hugged her tight. _She's actually scared I never thought something like this could scare her this bad. She's afraid of death, but how can she handle the duty of a summoner when death is the ending result. I'm quite sure she knows that. _"Katara, say something."

Katara covered her face with her hands and managed to say, "I can't do it. I can't possibly save Spira and bring the Calm," she cried, "I just can't do it!"

"Yes, you can Katara. Don't say that. You became a summoner to protect your family and the people of Spira," he gazed into her two tone eyes, "to bring the Calm."

"Yes, I know but how can I do all that when I'm afraid of...afraid of death." She wipes the tears from her eyes and face. "I don't know what to do." She stood up and sighed. _I have come this far and I can't possible give up. Not yet. It's only the beginning. I only have two aeons, but I can't do it until I get my last three aeons, Bahamut, Xion and Shiva. I can't let my fear of dying stop me from continuing my pilgrimage. _She smiled at Jonathan and said, "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I should of listened to you to begin with and maybe wouldn't have ended up in this situation." She continued to walk, "And I'm continuing my pilgrimage. I can't quit. Not just yet."

Jonathan smiled, "I knew you wouldn't give up. You're too strong for that."

"Yeah. So lets go get your machina, okay?"

"Yeah, lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Crusaders stopped Katara and Jonathan on the Mushroom Rock Road because of an operation they was performing today. The Crusaders was planning an attack on Sin the next time he appears. They figured if they captured some Sin Spawn they could lure Sin here. Katara thought to herself, _Do they even remember what happened 19 years ago when they lured Sin here. Thousands of people died. Innocent bystanders also. They can't possibly repeat this. It's not right. More people will die. _"Are you repeating what happened 19 years ago?" Katara asked as she stared at the young man who was in his middle twenties.

"No, Lady Katara. We are doing something totally different. As you noticed the Al Bhed have become very skilled with the machina and technology. There is a young Al Bhed by the name of Shinra. He has created a gigantic barrier that can protect us from Sin and lets us attack Sin without getting hurt."

Jonathan asked, "Has the barrier been tested on anything or anybody? And are you sure that this Shinra person knows what he is doing?"

The man said, "It has been used on simulated Sin Spawn, but not the real thing, but with Shinra's genius, I'm quite sure everything should turn out well."

"It's not going to turn out that way," Jonathan faced Katara, "we have to stop them."

"We can't interfere. As the old saying goes 'Leave Ronsos to Ronso's problems.' are in this case 'Leave Crusaders to Crusaders problems."

"But..."

"No buts about it so lets go," Katara said as she pushed Jonathan forward.

"Sir Jonathan," asked the young man.

Jonathan looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"It would be an honor for you to witness our project. Like your father before you."

Katara said softly, "Jonathan, no."

Jonathan said, "It would be an honor." He bowed and smiled, "Could you take me this Shinra person?"

"Yes sir. Follow me." The young man walked down the road. Katara sighed to herself as she watched Jonathan follow the young Crusader. From the stories that her mother told her and the terrible feeling she got when she heard the tale of when the Crusaders and the Al Bhed came together to destroy Sin, but their plan backfired. So many lives was taken that day and she didn't want a repeat of what happened. But as a guardian she had to follow and as a summoner she still had to follow. Katara said a silent prayer as she slowly walked behind Jonathan and the young Crusader. It was his decisions and she made a vow to protect him. She would not let him die. Not today. Not never.

"Shinra, this is Sir Jonathan Guado. He is here too witness Operation Destroy Sin."

Shinra, a 29 year old Al Bhed who was wearing a strange looking suit, which looked more like he was going deep sea diving. "Hi. So you're Maester Seymour's son," he looked at Katara who had her arms folded as she stared at Jonathan, "and you're High Summoner Yuna's daughter? You look so much like her."

"Yeah and thanks," Katara said softly. She couldn't take it anymore. She tried to hide what she felt, but she couldn't. "Why are you doing this! Don't you understand machina cannot destroy Sin! You should leave this up to the summoners! That's why we are here to summon the Final Aeon and bring the Calm!"

"I know Lady Katara, but once the Calm ends Sin will return. This operation will destroy Sin for good."

"How can you be so sure when you haven't even tested it on the real thing?"

"Then we will find out today."

"What if you don't live to see the ending result?"

Jonathan interrupted her, "Katara, that's enough with the questions!" He looked at Shinra, "When are you starting?"

"In five minutes. Maybe you should gather your armor and potions," with that Shinra walked off.

Katara ran over to Jonathan with pleading eyes. "I won't watch them suffer! I won't do it! You know what they are doing is useless! You know that, but yet you're doing nothing to stop them! Do you even care for these people!" She shook him, "Do you!"

"You know I do, but if they want to sacrifice their selves to save Spira, then let it be!"

Katara took a step back she couldn't believe those words was coming out of his mouth. _Did he actually believe the things that he was saying? It was almost like he was a different person._ "So you're serious? I can't stop you," Katara walked off without saying another word. There was nothing she could say to make him change his mind.

"Shinra, are you ready," asked Jonathan.

"Yes, everything is all ready," said Shinra as he stared out at the ocean. "Sin is here!" He watched the large, gigantic fin quickly make its way towards the shore. "Activate barrier!" He pressed the small controller that he held in his hand. Two round machinas that was at the beginning and the end of the beach, glowed a bright, red color. A beam shot up into the sky and spreads up and down the beach forming a large fence-like barrier.

Jonathan stood at Shinra's side and asked, "Will it work?"

"Lets find out." He typed in a number code, the barrier glowed again making a beam in front of it and shoots directly towards Sin. **_Boom! _**The beam hits Sin, but barely harms it. Sins makes a loud roar, which could burst your eardrums.

The young Crusader who spoke to Jonathan and Katara earlier held a similar device in his hand. "Sir there is a large crack forming in the middle of the barrier. If Sin sends another attack like that one, the barrier is done for."

Shinra said, "Key in 012..." He stopped talking once Sin sent another blow into barrier, causing it to split down the middle and shatters. Shinra knew there was nothing he could do as he watched Sin rear back and shoots out a very large beam. He said a silent prayer in Al Bhed as everything went black.

Katara was now on the stone bridge to the Djose Temple when she heard a loud explosion coming from Mushroom Rock Road. "No! It can't be!" She quickly summoned Valefor and flew to the site of Operation Destroy Sin. Once she arrived she was welcomed by a departing Sin and a beach full of dead, lifeless bodies. Katara frowned as she flew down low and landed on the beach. She got off of Valefor and walked along the beach, checking everybody she came across hoping to find somebody who was alive. She knew it would be a repeat of the Mi'hen Operation 19 years ago. Her mom and father witnessed the whole thing, but she never thought she would ever have to deal with something this big. _I knew it. I knew it. Why? Why did they have to be so stubborn and naive. They knew this would happen again. And Jonathan. How could he be so stupid? So stubborn? From the way my mom described Seymour, it seems like Jonathan does have his genes. The way he dealt with this situation reminds me of Seymour. _Near the entrance to the campsite, where Katara left Jonathan and Shinra, it seemed like it took the most damage. The ground was charcoal colored black and it smelled like bodies were being burned. Katara couldn't possibly picture what had happened here. She was worried and afraid. "Jonathan! Shinra! Are you okay! Speak to me!" As she continued to walk, in the distance she saw a large figure and a smaller figure. The larger figure was shaped more like an aeon and the smaller figure was shaped more like a human. Katara stood a few feet away as she watched the large aeon, who was chained down and shrieking as if it was in pain. _Anima. _Katara watched as the smaller figure fell to the ground. She ran towards the man as Anima vanished. Once she approached the man, she realized that it was Jonathan who had summoned Anima, but she couldn't understand how, when he haven't even visited the temple where Anima is located. She kneeled down to him. "Jonathan? Wake up? Say something! Please! Don't put me through this again!" She managed to place his head in her lap. "Jonathan! Don't die on me! Please don't!" She said as she saw how bruised up his face was. His body felt slightly cold. A sure sign that a person was dead or close to dying. "Jonathan," she cried. "Wake up! I can't loose you! If I do, I don't know what I would do! Don't leave me, please!" As tears streamed down her face, she sighed and said, "Jonathan...I...I...lo...lo..."

Jonathan began to stir and gave her a small smile as he winced from the sharp pain that shot through his body. "Yeah...I know."

Katara had tears of joy streaming down her face as she stared into his blue eyes. She thought she had lost him for good. "You survived!" She wrapped her arms around him. "We gotta get you out here."

"No," he raised up and tried to stand up. "We have to perform the Sending. It's the least we can do." He then used his summoner's rod to hold his balance.

"No let me. You're too weak. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"We should do it together. I feel responsible." He walked out into the ocean slowly, with Katara right behind him. He looked over to her and took a deep breath as he held his rod out into the air. Katara did the same as they twirled their rods into the sky. As two spirals of waters raised them into the sky, the spirals of water entwined with one another, forming one big waterspout. It was more as if they united as one.

Thirty minutes went by once Katara and Jonathan finished the sending. They continued their search to find people who were alive. Even though Jonathan was badly hurt his self, he was determined to heal anybody who needed to be healed, even send them if it was their last and final wish. Jonathan stopped walking as he approached a body that looked familiar. "Shinra," said Jonathan.

Katara stood on the other side of Shinra's body and kneels down. She touches the side of his neck to check for a pulse. "His pulse is still beating, but it's faint."

Shinra began to move a little. "Lady Katara?" he said in a weak voice.

"Yes Shinra."

"You was right...It was a stupid thing...To do."

Jonathan said, "Don't say things like that."

"Could you...Do me a favor...Before I die?"

"Sure, but you're not dying," said Katara.

"Could you go to Bikanel Desert?"

"Yes," said Jonathan.

"There you will find an Al Bhed woman...By the name of Kira...Give her this for me." In his hand was a small black box. He flashed a small, but weak smile and said, "It's her engagement ring...I was going to propose to her when I return." Shinra then closed his eyes.

"Shinra?" asked Katara.

"He's fine. He is just resting," said Jonathan.

Katara casts Float and then summoned Valefor. By casting Float on Shinra and Jonathan, it caused them to float on to Valefor's back. Once they were in a comfortable position. Katara climbed on and order Valefor to fly slow, but fast enough to get them to Djose Temple. Once they arrived at Djose, Katara beckons for the Fayth to open the entrance to the temple. The large stone mountain breaks into huge boulders, which were kept in the air by the gravitational pull of electricity that held the rocks together. Katara then climbed off of Valefor, runs inside the temple and looks for the High Priest of the temple. "Can you help? I have two people who were injured during the Operation Destroy Sin mission."

The priest, a short, bald man, with a long fall colored robe said, "Yes ma'am. We still have room available for the wounded." The priest gathered some men to bring in Shinra and Jonathan, then took them into a room in the back of the temple.

Katara sighed as she sat on the steps to the entrance of the Cloister of Trials. "Why me?"

The priest that helped her earlier walked towards her and asked, "Are you the summoner who beckoned to the Fayth?"

"Yes. My name is..."

The priest interrupted her, "Katara. High Summoner Yuna's only child. And that young man you brought with you is Maester Seymour's son, Jonathan." He turned around and stared at Yuna's statue. "Strangely, Maester Seymour never mentioned him. I thought he was so fond over Lady Yuna, but I guess not."

Katara looked up with a confused look on her face and asked, "What do you mean fond?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

The priest faced her once again. "That Maester Seymour and your mother, Lady Yuna was wed?"

"Married! When! Where!"

"It was about 19 years ago in Bevelle. Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour wanted to reunite human and Guado. And also to take the people of Spira's mind off of Sin."

_So mother decided to leave that little incident out of the story. _"I see."

"Strangely, Yuna tried to send Maester Seymour, but failed to do so."

"So you mean Seymour was already dead."

"Yes. Rumor has it that he murdered his father, Lord Jsycel."

The door to one of the back rooms opened and a voice softly said, "That's enough."

Katara stood up. "Jonathan!"

"I will not let my father's name be deemed as a murderer. Why are you people still believing that rumor. My father would never do such a thing."

The priest bowed, "I was just giving Lady Katara some information."

"You gave her too much information. Whatever wrongdoing that my father did, don't blame it on me. I wasn't born then and I have nothing to do with it."

"Yes, Sir Jonathan." The priest walked passed Katara and softly said, "He is his father's son," then walks away.

Jonathan sighed as he heard the words that the priest said to Katara. He just couldn't understand why people blamed him for the things that his father did. It wasn't his fault. He heard the stories, but he will not believe any word of it. Until, he hears it out of his mother's mouth. "Katara, are you ready?"

Katara was in a slight daze as she tried to figure out the things that the priest had told her. Her mom and dad never mentioned that event to her. Once she heard Jonathan's voice she said, "Yeah, but I think you should rest a little while longer. We have time to rest."

"No, we just took a break three weeks ago in Luca. No more pit stops. Okay?"

"Sure," Katara sighed, "but lets get some rest for now. We can go to the Cloister of Trials in the morning."

"Fine."

The next day Katara waited for Jonathan at the steps to the Cloister of Trials. She yawned since it was so early in the morning. "It's too early." She tried to talk Jonathan into staying at the temple a little longer, but he wouldn't do it. _Stubborn. _The fact that she was up so early didn't have much to do with why she was so sleepy. She just couldn't get over the things that the priest had told her yesterday. They was down right bothering her. She looked up as she watched Jonathan walk towards her. "Are you ready, Jonathan?"

"Yes." He slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to the Cloister of Trials. Katara and his self worked together as they placed the stones into the correct portal, forming the lightening aeon's symbol in the middle of the floor. Once they finished, they made their way to the entrance to the Chamber of The Fayth. "You can go in first."

Katara softly said, "Alright." After all the things that she heard from the priest, she felt distant from Jonathan. She wondered, _What if my mom did marry Seymour? That would mean me and Jonathan would be brother and sister. _She sighed at that thought as she slowly walked up the stairs and into the Chamber of the Fayth.

Jonathan sighed as he hummed the peaceful song that the Fayth sung. He could sense that Katara was a little uncomfortable. He figured it had to be because of what the priest said. _Yes, I am Maester Seymour Guado's son, but I would never harm anyone...especially the one that I love. I love Katara too much to harm her or put her in any danger. But by being a summoner, danger kind of follows us. _

Twenty minutes later Katara reemerged from the Chamber of The Fayth. She smiled at him as she sat down next to him. "Your go," she softly said.

"You look weak," said Jonathan. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she smiled, "Go inside the Chamber. I'll be fine. I just need to rest that's all."

"Okay," he said as he smiled at her and entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

As Jonathan and Katara exited the Cloister of Trials a young Al Bhed girl, around the age of fifteen ran towards them crying and yelling in Al Bhed. "Ra'c kuha! Ra'c kuha! " (He's gone! He's gone!)

Katara looked over at Jonathan and then to the girl, who most likely could not speak English. "Lyms tufh." (Calm down.) She waited for the young girl to calm down. "Huf, fru'c kuha?" (Now, who's gone?)

The girl tries to hold back her tears, but they continued to flow out. She managed to get out, "Crehny. Ra...Ra...Ra...fyc so pacd vneaht. E lysa fedr res vnus Pegyham Tacand du ramb fedr dra secceuh. E syhykat du aclyba yht vummufat oui, Myto Gydyny du Tzuca. Rana dra baubma rambat sa. E...E...E druikrd dryd Crehny fyc tuehk veha, pid ed caasc mega rec fuihtc fyc duu silr vun res du ryhtma." (Shinra. He...He...He...was my best friend. I came with him from Bikanel Desert to help with the mission. I managed to escape and followed you, Lady Katara to Djose. Here the people helped me. I...I...I thought that Shinra was doing fine, but it seems like his wounds were too much for him to handle.)

Katara gasped as she tried to hold back her own tears. "Pid ra fyc tuehk cu kuut!" (But he was doing so good!)

"Ruf lyh E buccepmo ku pylg yht damm Geny! E fyc cibbuca du bnudald res! Fryd femm sus drehg?" (How can I possibly go back and tell Kira! I was suppose to protect him! Oh what will mom think?)

Jonathan softly said, "Mom?" He looked at the girl, "Ec Crehny ouin pnudran?" (Is Shinra your brother?)

"Oac." (Yes.)

Katara said, "Ajanodrehk femm pa zicd veha. E bnuseca oui dryd." (Everything will be just fine. I promise you that.) She bowed, "Ed fuimt pa yh ruhun ev oui fuimt mad sa caht res?" (It would be an honor if you would let me send him?)

"E's cunno Myto Gydyny, pid yc yh Ym Prat E lyh'd mad oui tu dryd. Ed fuimt pa hela yh ymm, pid Crehny'c yh Ym Prat duu yht fa tu hud pameaja eh Oajuh. E's mayjehk huf yht dygehk rec puto fedr sa." (I'm sorry Lady Katara, but as an Al Bhed I can't let you do that. It would be nice an all, but Shinra's an Al Bhed too and we do not believe in Yevon. I'm leaving now and taking his body with me.)

"Pid ypuid dra desa oui syga ed du Pegyham, rec puto fuimt pa talyoehk un ajah dinh ehdu y veaht. Rec cuim luimt lusa yvdan oui. Bmayca, mad sa caht res." (But about the time you make it to Bikanel, his body would be decaying or even turn into a fiend. His soul could come after you. Please, let me send him.)

"Hu, Myto Gydyny! E ryja so ufh fyo uv kaddehk so pnudran pylg du Pegyham!"(No, Lady Katara! I have my own way of getting my brother back to Bikanel!) She lowered her voice, "E dryhg oui vun ouin uvvan." (I thank you for your offer.) The young girl began to walk off.

"Fyed!" (Wait!)

The girl looked over her shoulder, "Rir?" (Huh?)

"E teth'd kad ouin hysa." (I didn't get your name.)

"So hysa ec Wahy." (My name is Zena.)

"Kuut milg du oui," said Jonathan and Katara. (Good luck to you.)

"Oui duu." (You too.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next night Jonathan and Katara arrived at The Moonflow. Katara smiled to herself as she stared at the beautiful glow that the Moonflow possessed. "How romantic," she said softly as she watched the beautiful pyreflies. She glanced at Jonathan who was staring at her and blushed. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"But wouldn't it be better to cross the Moonflow first? I don't think it's safe to camp out here tonight," said Jonathan.

"Come on Jonathan," Katara said as she began to set up camp. "I guess on a peaceful night like this anything can happen," she winked at him.

Jonathan blushed as he caught on to what she was doing. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "So..."

Katara smiled, "So..."

"I wonder where is Zena?"

Katara sighed, "Yeah. She's a brave girl. I just hope whatever way she gets to Bikanel is a safe way."

"Hopefully. I just wish that she would of let you send her brother. I'm afraid for her."

"Me too. Me too." Katara stared at the Moonflow. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Jonathan said before he gazed at her. He loved the way the moonlight gave her face a slight glow. Katara was beautiful to him, even if she had a slight attitude towards him sometime. During their travels Katara seemed to warm up to him more. He realized that when he had a life and death experience. Katara tried to tell him that she loved him, but he wouldn't let her finish. She didn't have to.

Katara blushed, "You really mean that?"

"Yes, why would I lie about it?"

"I don't know." She sighed, "I was just in a little shock."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't heard those words in so long."

Jonathan looked away and asked, "It's Kino, huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "He was the last person to tell me that."

"Where is he now?"

Katara stared at him with her two tone eyes and said, "The Farplane."

"You mean he died."

"Yes. He died trying to save me. Sin killed him. If I wasn't so weak then, I probably could of saved him."

"Don't blame yourself, Katara."

"I know I can't. This is why I became a summoner. To get revenge."

"What if you do defeat Sin. It would be worth nothing because you won't be here to see the end."

"But I'll be happy," she placed her head on his shoulder, "because I'm with him."

Jonathan sighed, "I guess so." He then realized Katara didn't have feelings for him. She only felt attractive to him because he reminded her of her fiancee. "I don't think you will be happy."

Katara looked up. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, how can you be happy when you're not with the one that you love."

"I will be with the one that I love!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!" She sat up, "How are you going to tell me that I'm not going to be with the one that I love?! You're _not _going to be with the one that _you _love!"

He lowered his voice and said, "How can I when she's sacrificing herself for revenge," as he gazed into her eyes.

Katara couldn't say anything. She definitely couldn't say anything when she felt Jonathan's warm lips press against her own. As she slowly closed her eyes, she worked her lips along with his. She never imagined sharing another kiss with anybody but Kino. But over the past weeks she shared a lot of kisses with Jonathan, but this one seemed to be so different from all the others. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the ground. He slowly planted soft kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Once he finished there he looked into her eyes and smiled as he began to lift up her shirt. "Wait." Katara said softly.

Jonathan looked into her eyes once again as he tried to read her. He noticed that she was scared and nervous. _How could I take advantage of her like that. I'm so stupid. _"I'm so sorry." He quickly moved to her side.

Katara sat up while she pulled her shirt down. "No, it's fine." She blushed, "Um...thanks for the kiss. It was...um...sweet."

Jonathan said with excitement in his voice, "You think so," he quickly lowered his voice, "no, I shouldn't had taken advantage of you like that. I guess I kind of was caught up in the moment."

"Quit blaming yourself. It's not your fault. I went along with you, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts about it."

"I respect your wishes. If you're waiting until you're married, I will not pressure you."

Katara laid back on the pallet that she had made earlier. "Get some sleep. Lets try to forget about what just happened, okay?" Katara turned to the side and placed two fingers up to her lips as she held on to the memory.

Jonathan softly said, "Alright," as he laid back on the pallet also and closed his eyes.

The next morning Jonathan was awaken by a beautiful voice. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Katara's beautiful face. "Good morning sunshine," said Jonathan as he stared at Katara.

"Good morning," Katara said softly. "Are you ready? We have to hurry before the Shoopuff leaves."

Jonathan yawned as he stood up. "Have you been over there already?"

"Yes. I brought you something to eat too." In her hand was a bag, filled with different kinds of fruits.

Jonathan looked through the bag and asked, "Where's the meat?"

"Well, I couldn't get any meat because that stand is on the other side of the Moonflow. Besides, I couldn't leave you. Now could I?"

Jonathan laughed, "Well I guess not." He began to pick up his pallet, folded it neatly and placed it in his backpack. He looked around to make sure that he had everything. "Well shall we?"

"To Guadosalam. Maybe I can meet some of your people," said Katara with a smile.

Jonathan gave a light smile, "Yeah, maybe." _Does she even know that the Guados are extinct_ _and I'm the last of my people?_

Katara laughed to herself as she watched Jonathan who was looking pale in the face. _I can't believe he is seasick. This is not even a sea_. "Jonathan, are you alright?"

Jonathan's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Never better. I'm just -------," Jonathan quickly looked over the side of the large animal and began to vomit.

"Eww."

The Hypello who was guiding the Shoopuff said, "He ish very shick."

"I know," said Katara. Katara watched Jonathan who was now laying on the seat with his eyes closed. "We're almost to the other side. Do you want to stay there for a while?"

Jonathan groaned, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I say so."

Katara said, "Whatever."

Jonathan and Katara arrived at the entrance to Guadosalam an hour after they crossed the Moonflow. Jonathan was so sick, he just had to stay there for a little while, until he felt better. Katara smiled as she gazed around at the green, stained glass ground. "So this is the entrance?"

Jonathan said softly, "Yes." He walked towards the door and opened it, only to reveal a slightly deserted hilly roads and buildings. He glanced around at his home, _if _his father was alive. "Well, this is Guadosalam. My father's home." He glanced at the large mansion that faced the entrance.

"Wow! Look at the mansion!" Katara said with excitement in her voice. You would think that she never seen a mansion before, but how could she when she never been anywhere outside of Besaid Island.

"That mansion belongs to my father."

"But since your father is not alive, does it pass down to you or your mother?"

"Actually since father and my mother were not married it doesn't really pass down to anybody, but since I'm his heir it belongs to me."

_He is trying his best to hide the fact that Seymour and my mother were once married for a short time. I'll say about three minutes. _"So lets go inside."

"I don't like this place."

"Why?"

"Because it's deserted. Nobody lives here anymore."

"Sorry, I kind of forgot that the Guados vanished." Katara looked at him and asked, "You're the last one?"

"Yes, but don't forget that I'm not a full blooded Guado. Just say if I get married and have kids, they won't be a full blooded Guado either," he sighed, "half-breed."

"Don't say half-breed. It makes them seem like animals."

"You know after my grandfather, Jyscel brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guados and then married a human woman, people still called interracial children half-breeds."

"I know, but you shouldn't consider yourself a half-breed or mixed. You're a normal person like everybody else."

"I mean nobody never called me a half-breed until they found out that my father was a Guado. Look at me Katara," he held his arms out, "you can't see a single trace of Guado on me, huh?"

"No."

"But it runs through my veins." He sighed, "Even though I don't show it, I am a Guado and will always be. I'm proud of my mixed heritage and I would love to learn more about it."

"That's the spirit." She followed Jonathan as they walked towards the mansion. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The Guados are the only ones who can keep the Farplane stable?"

"Yes."

"But they are all gone. So are you keeping the Farplane alive?"

Jonathan placed his hands behind his head and said, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it and besides I haven't been here since I was a little boy."

"Your mother never told you that?"

"No, how could she when father was so busy," he paused, "doing things."

"What kind of things?"

Jonathan practically yelled, "Gosh! Do you have to be so snoopy!"

Katara gasped, "I was just curious!" She folded her arms across her chest. _Why don't he just tell me the whole story, instead of hiding it from me._

Jonathan sighed, "I'm sorry. I just really don't want to discuss that situation right now."

"I can respect that."

"Before we go into the mansion, do you want to visit the Farplane?"

Katara said with excitement in her voice, "Sure."

Jonathan said, "Lets go," as he walked up the road and across the bridge which leads to the entrance of the Farplane. "Is this your first time coming here?"

"Yes and no. When I was young my mother use to bring me here, so I could see my grandparents. But this is the first time I ever been here on my own." As they entered the Farplane, Katara glanced around at the large piece of land, which was surrounded by waterfalls and a reddish orange sky. "You should call up your father."

"I think I'll pass." _Why?_

"Suit yourself," Katara walked off to the other side of the large piece of land and stared at the waterfall. She closed her eyes as she thought about her fiancee, Kino. _Kino, I miss you so much. I'm having such a hard time without you being here._

Jonathan stood out in the distance as he stared at Katara and watched the vivid image of a young man about his age appear. His hair was spiky and black; he wore a red tee shirt and black, baggy pants. At his side was a large sword. Jonathan could tell how happy Katara was. Even though her back was facing him, he could see the small grin form on her face. He then realized that he could never replace Kino. Even if he continued to tell Katara that he loved her and he became part of her heart, Kino would always have the key to her heart. Jonathan sat down as he stared into the sky. He tried not to think about his father, but he just couldn't. _Father. Why were you so cruel? The stories that I have heard was so...so...cruel. You tried to kill your own father and you succeeded._ He looked up only to see an image of his father, Seymour Guado. Even though he never got a chance to see his father in person, he remembered him as clear as daylight. "Father?" He continued to look at the image, "It's really you."

Katara stood behind Jonathan as she stared at Seymour, the man who tormented her mother's and father's life for almost a year. Even though she didn't know the man, she despised him. The way that he used her mother and how he deceived the people of Spira. Some looked up to him as if he was a god. Katara sighed, "So this is your father?"

Jonathan stood up as he looked over his shoulder. "Yes. Katara meet my father, Seymour Guado."

Katara gave a light smile, "Charmed."

Jonathan looked at his father once again and then tried to block his father's image out of his mind. "Lets just go."

"But why? You haven't spent any time with him."

"That's the point. If he would of been nice and not corrupting people he would still be alive!"Jonathan stormed down the Farplane's stairs.

"Jonathan! Wait!" Katara yelled as she glanced at the image of Seymour that was still staring at her with those sinister eyes. _Why is he still here._ Katara continued to look at Seymour. She could of sworn his smile, had turned into a grin. _I'm just imagining things, that's all. But his face is creeping me out. Besides, Jonathan left the Farplane, but why is Seymour still here? _She took a step back and gasped as she watched Seymour's mouth open as if he was speaking to her. His voice trailed out, "Young summoner, do not let him become like me...Protect him."

"Pro...Protect him...For...For what?"

"He is my son. My blood...runs through his veins. The evilness is in him also...In due time...you will see." With that Seymour's image disappeared.

Katara sighed in relief as she rushed out of the Farplane and down the stairs. _This can't be happening to me. What's going on? Seymour just warned me about Jonathan and how they are both alike. I won't believe it! Jonathan is nothing like him. He's kind and sweet. He wouldn't harm me unlike Seymour._ Katara returned back to Guadosalam and yelled, "Jonathan!" She glanced around and looked towards the mansion. _The mansion._ Katara quickly ran towards the mansion and opened the door. Once she entered she was welcomed by a beautiful, dusty staircase. Even though it was a dirty, you could still see how beautiful it use to be. On the right side of the stairs Katara saw Jonathan staring at the pictures on the wall. "Jonathan?"

"..."

Katara stood next to him and stared at the pictures, which seemed more like a repeat of the one before it. "Who are they?"

Jonathan never took his eyes off of the pictures when he said, "The ones before me." He pointed at the second to the last picture on the greenish colored wall. "This is my grandfather, Maester Jyscel and this,"then he pointed at the last picture, "is my father." He sighed as he glanced at the other pictures.

"He looks different from the rest of them."

"It's because he is mixed," he paused, "like me."

"I know," Katara said softly.

"I would have been next in line." He glanced at the spot where his picture would have been.

"The next leader of the Guados."

"Heir to the throne. But since there aren't any Guados here, then who can I lead? Nobody."

Katara sighed. She was actually getting tired of Jonathan putting his self down. So what if he was the heir to an entire race, he can still live his life with no worries. "Jonathan," she said while looking at him and hoping to change the subject, "lets get something to eat."

Jonathan shook his head as if he knew what she was doing and said, "Where can we get something to eat, Katara? The next travel agency is about thirty minutes away. Besides, it's almost night time. We might as well spend the night here. I know you don't want to travel through the Thunder Plains at night, now do you?"

"No, but I'm hungry."

"What did you do with that bag of fruits?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You ate them all."

"Then you should of restock."

"What! Oh, so it's my fault why we don't have any food! Let me tell you something. Before we crossed the Moonflow I told you all they had was meat on the other side! Besides, the meat would spoil about the time we get halfway through the Thunder Plains!"

Katara walked back down the stairs yelling, "There has to be some food somewhere in this mansion!"

Jonathan shook his head. There was no point in arguing with her, he knew that she would win anyway. He laughed to himself. _This is what attracted me to her in the first place. _He then took off behind her. Once he entered the large dining room, which was slightly decorated. To his surprise the large dining table in the middle of the floor was covered with different kinds of food and beverages. As he glanced around and then to Katara, he wondered who would leave food out like this. _Did somebody use the mansion for a party or something?_ "Katara?" He said as he stared at Katara who was about to dig in.

"Look at all the food Jonathan! This could last us a lifetime!" She said as she showcased the food that was on the large table and the ones to the side of the wall.

"Don't eat it," Jonathan said as he walked towards her.

"Why not," Katara asked as she held an apple towards her mouth.

"We don't know where this food came from. Who knows how long this food has been here."

"Jonathan, I think it's perfectly safe. You can smell the freshness in it." She pointed to a pot that was filled with hot soup. "It's fresh." She then took a bite of her apple and grabbed another one. "Here."

_Who would cook all this food, when there's nobody here. _He then took the apple from her hand and said, "I guess it is safe," as he slowly raised the apple to his mouth and began to take a bite, the door swung open. Jonathan dropped his apple as he watched the person enter the room.

Katara said softly, "A Guado."

Jonathan gasped as he watched the older Guado approach them. Jonathan managed to get out, "You're a Guado."

"Yes," the older Guado said with a smile on his face. He wore a traditional white robe as if he was some kind of a monk. The monk stopped right in front of Jonathan and did the prayer of Yevon. "Maester Seymour's son. I was expecting you."

"Expecting me? Why?"

"You was bound to come this way soon or later."

Katara was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say and she couldn't understand how did he know that Jonathan was coming here on this day. She continued to listen to the conversation between the two without saying anything. She figured leave Guado affairs to the Guados.

"So you prepared a feast everyday?"

"Yes. When you didn't show up I would let the summoners and travelers enjoy the dinner that I prepared."

_Weird. _"So...Um...Why did you want to see me?"

"Yes it is dealing with the survival of the Guado race," he paused as he realized that he didn't introduce himself, "my apologies," he bowed and said, "my name is Matrix Guado and I am the caretaker of the Farplane." He looked over Jonathan's shoulder and asked, "Who is this young lady?"

Jonathan looked over at Katara and said, "This is Lady Katara. She is on her pilgrimage," he then brought his attention back to Matrix, "and so am I."

"I know," Matrix softly said as he walked near the table. "It's in your blood." He then smiled. "You should eat up and rest."

"But what were you saying about the survival of the race. You didn't finish."

"Just eat and rest. I will tell you tomorrow before you leave," with that Matrix vanished into one of the rooms in the far back.

Katara was already filling up two plates of food. "Here," she said as she walked towards Jonathan and gives him a plate filled with food. "Eat up, like Matrix said," she smiled as she dug into her own food.

"Sure," Jonathan smiled.

Katara yawned as she began to walk up the stairs. "That food was delicious. Matrix sure can cook." Katara entered the master bedroom and glances around as her eyes lighted up. The room was amazing. The room was a reddish, pink color, from the floor to the walls, even to the sheets on the king sized canopy bed. "Wow!" She walked over to bed and jumped on it. She sighed as she embraced the pillow. "So comfy."

Jonathan smiled to himself as he watched Katara, who was now cuddling up on the pillow. "Glad you like it." He walked over to the small vanity mirror and sat down in the chair. "I guess this was my grandmother and grandfather's room," he laughed, "grandmother must of decorated."

Katara sat up in the bed and laughed also, "Yeah. There's too much pink for a man." Katara glanced around. _Just one bed. _She blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Jonathan. "So...um...I guess we have to share the bed."

"No, you can sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I insist you sleep here," she paused, "with me."

Jonathan stood up as he watched Katara pull back the covers and pats the bed, indicating for him to come here. He was going to turn down her offer, but he knew Katara was going to find some kind of way for him to sleep with her. "Okay." He walked over to the edge of the bed and began to take off his boots.

Katara then climbed out of bed and noticed there was nowhere for her to change clothes. _He's not going to say anything if I change in here._ She then lifted up her shirt, revealing a white tank top and then slips out of her skirt revealing a pair of black shorts. When she turned around to get back in the bed, Jonathan was staring at her with nothing but his boxers on. Her faced then turned bright red. "Um...um...um."

Jonathan quickly said, "I'll sleep on the floor if that's what you want."

Katara grabbed his arm, "No. Stay." She lets his arm go and climbs under the sheets. "Keep me safe," she said as she slowly closed her eyes.

Jonathan softly said, "Always." He then climbed under the sheets alongside her. When he realized that she was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, my love." He then closed his eyes also and drifted off to sleep.

Katara face turned bright red as she listened to the words that Matrix was telling them over the breakfast table. She glanced at Jonathan who was grinning, not a single spot of redness showed up in his face. He seemed more calm than anything. Katara stuttered, "You...You...mean me...and him..." she paused and said in Al Bhed, "lremtnah"

"Yes, children,"said Matrix.

"Oh Yevon," Katara covered her face with her hands and then ran her fingers through her brown, blonde streaks hair and looks up, "Are you serious?"

"Very much." Matrix leaned over to Jonathan and whispers, "I told you we should have never told her."

Katara jumped out of her chair and yelled, "What! You was not going to tell me!"

Jonathan jumped out of his chair and said, "I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be special."

"Ha! The way Matrix was talking like he wanted you to rape me! Was that it Matrix!? Take the young summoner's innocence!"

"No Lady Katara."

"Katara----" said Jonathan.

Katara looked at Jonathan, "No, I don't want to hear it!"

"But wait!" Jonathan yelled as he grabbed hold of Katara's hand.

"Let me go Jonathan!"

"No!"

"Jonathan I'm going to tell you one more time. Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"Fine then." Katara quickly sent out an electric shock, to his hand. She watched as Jonathan quickly jerked his hand away from her as he glared at her with evilness in his eyes. She continued to watch Jonathan with her two tone colored eyes. Beads of sweat was forming on her forehead as she watched Jonathan raise his hand and swung it towards her. "No!"_ Smack! _Katara held the side of her face as she twitched from the stinging feeling she had just received. _He hit...me. _Warm tears poured down her redden face as she glanced at Jonathan through glossy eyes. "How could you!" She then ran out the room.

Jonathan stared at his shaking hands. _What have I done? How could I do something so stupid. _He dropped his hands to his side and yelled, "I'm so stupid!" He then faced Matrix. "Why did you have to say something like that! She has a bad attitude anyway!"

"But my Lord, you're the one that hit her."

"It's your fault too. You should of kept your mouth shut!"

"If you knew she had a bad temper, it would had been smart to let her go in the first place." Matrix shook his head. He had seen the same things in Seymour that he saw in Jonathan. Evilness. Seymour could not control his anger either. "Just like your father."

"I'm nothing like that man! Don't compare me to him!"

"If you only knew."

Jonathan glared at Matrix and then ran out of the room, wondering where could Katara be. Then it came to him. "The Thunder Plains. She's on her way to Macalania Temple."

Katara sighed as she stood next to a tall lighting tower. She was so anxious to get out of that mansion and away from Jonathan, she ran the entire way. Dodging lightening bolts and fiends, was very exhausting. She leaned against the tower as she gazed up into the stormy sky. "Just a little further until I reach the Macalania Woods." She then ran out into the rain once again.

"Katara!" Jonathan yelled as he stood a few feet behind her. He watched as she looked back and continued to run from him. "Katara!" He sighed and held his hands out in the prayer form of Yevon as he concentrated. In a blink of an eye he teleported his self in front of Katara. She was running so fast that she bumped into his medium frame. "Katara," he said softly as he gazed into her eyes with his blue ones and held her by her shoulders.

"Jonathan, leave me alone." She tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"No. Not until you listen to me." He loosen his grip on her shoulders once he felt the tension release from her shoulders. "Katara, I never meant to hurt you. This strange energy just took over me. It felt like evilness. I would do anything to control and learn about this power. I just don't know what came over me." He releases her shoulders, looks into the sky as the raindrops softly lands on his face and then back to her. "Katara, I love you and I always will. I will never hurt you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Katara didn't know what to say. In a way she felt happy, but sad also. _Maybe this is what Seymour was warning me about. I would see in due time and I did. That strange evilness was unleashed on me. But how can I be sure that it will not happen again._ She looked at Jonathan and said, "I know, but I can't give you the same thing back." She paused, "We should leave this relationship the way it was when we first met. That way if you lose control, I won't be near."

"Katara, do you know what you're saying? You're distancing yourself from me."

"I know. It seems better that way," said Katara as she began to walk away.

Jonathan softly said, "When I first heard your voice I fell in love, so how can it be like old times?" With that he slowly trailed behind her.

**GangstaSummoner: Okay peoples! I am not posting anymore chapters until I get some reviews. So see ya soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you for the reviews. I decided to post two chapters, until I finish chapter 11 up. So Read and Review. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The deadness of Macalania Woods was the first thing that Jonathan and Katara noticed when they arrived in the deserted forest. The bluish glow that the forest once possess was gone completely. The birds didn't sing and the creatures that inhabited the forest were gone also. _It feels so dead, _Jonathan thought. He glanced at Katara who was still in front of him ever since they made it through the Thunder Plains. He wished that she wouldn't treat him that way. "We will be at Macalania Temple soon. Do you want to rest at the Travel Agency?"

Katara looked over her shoulder, "No," and continued to walk towards the large tree, with windy tree branches. "There should be another way." She continued to search around.

Jonathan tried his best to get back on good terms with her, but it seemed that it wasn't working. She just returned cold responses to him. He glanced over at a path way which was covered with dead leaves and vines, near the left side of the forest. "This should be a shortcut."

Katara walked towards him and then looked at the pathway. "Lets go." She quickly ran up the pathway and ended up on the other side of the forest. "I can feel the coldness."

"That means that we're close to Macalania Temple. So, I guess you probably want to continue instead of stopping at the Travel Agency, huh?"

"Didn't you just ask me that?"

"Yeah."

"So what makes you think I was going to change my mind?"

"I don't know."

"Good. Now lets go." She walked down the snow covered road.

_I can't believe I'm actually here. Macalania Temple. The resting place of the ice goddess, my favorite aeon, Shiva. I envy her because of her strength and being the only female aeon, besides the legendary Magus Sister. _Katara stared at the large temple as she gazed down at the large hole in the ground, which they were crossing. "Macalania Temple." She stared at Jonathan who was a few feet behind her. His expression showed that he was worried, uneasy and nervous. She didn't say anything as she walked towards the entrance of the temple. She opened the door and was bum rush by a group of young girls around her age. "What's going on," Katara asked as she stood up from the ground and noticed that the girls who knocked her down were now surrounding Jonathan. Katara stood back as a flush of redness came across her face. She really didn't like the attention that the girls were giving Jonathan. "Hey! What's going on here?!" The girls quickly turned around and faced Katara. Some began to mutter, Who is she? Where is she from? Why is she with Sir Jonathan?

Jonathan quickly made his way through the crowd of girls and stood near Katara, who was giving him a weird look. "Now you know why I didn't want to come here right away."

"I still don't get it," she laughed, "I hope the temple haven't started a bride search for you because that's exactly what it looks like." Katara watched Jonathan who was not laughing. "So it's true, but how? I mean you don't even live here. You live in Bevelle."

An older priest began to speak, "But his father was the High Priest of this temple. It's tradition to marry a woman either of Guadosalam or of the temple."

"You can't be serious."

Jonathan said, "Yes."

"Oh, my Yevon," with that Katara's eyes crossed and she fainted.

An hour later Jonathan was in one of the backrooms in the temple. "I knew it was going to happen someday."

"So your mother told you everything," the priest asked.

"Mostly everything."

"Even though your mother lives in Bevelle, she grew up here in Macalania Temple. She knows the ways of the temple. Macalania Temple is different from the other temples. Like the other temples they are used to heal the sick and pray, but here our temple is family oriented. Every High Priest is to marry a woman from here, but until Maester Seymour became the High Priest they added on Guadosalam. Since Guadosalam is no more, the only choice is here."

"I get that, but I'm not a High Priest."

"But you are now. When your father died you became the next in line."

"How can I be next in line when I wasn't even born?"

"Your father told us that he was going to marry a human woman from the temple, but she lived in Bevelle at the time. He knew she was going to be the one, but he also knew his end was coming soon. So instead of marrying your mom first, he helped your mom to conceive you."

"I understand that too, but what about Yuna?"

"Yes, Lady Yuna. Maester Seymour's and High Summoner Yuna's wedding was not love. It was just to reunite human with Guado and to take their minds off of Sin. Your father loved your mother."

Jonathan sighed and covered his face with his hands. "This is just too much. First I find out I have to continue the Guado race, by having children and now I have to marry somebody that I don't even know." He looked at the priest. "I have someone. She is from Besaid Island. Her name is Katara, Lady Yuna's daughter."

"That young lady who came with you is Lady Yuna's daughter?"

"Yes. A beauty, huh?"

"Very much. She looks just like her mother."

"She feels the same way that I do, but lately things have changed."

"What do you mean by change?"

"She's distancing herself from me."

"Why?"

"She knows about the whole children situation. Matrix, the caretaker of the Farplane told me and her about it, but she kind of took it the wrong way." He shook his head, "But that's not the case," he then paused, "I physically hit her. I don't know what came over me. Is it my father? Please tell me."

"I can't say my child, but if it is your father. I'm sure you will find a way to control it."

"That's what caused Katara to distance herself away from me. This power. I wish Seymour Guado was never my father. It's ruining my life."

"I suggest you take some time off from your pilgrimage."

"I can't do that. Katara is also a summoner, we can't just stop because my life is messed up."

"I'm quite sure she will understand."

For the first time since he arrived at the temple Jonathan smiled. "If I know Katara, no will be the first thing out of her mouth."

The priest stood up from his kneeling position and said, "If she cares for you the way that you says she does, then she'll agree with you. You never know, she probably wants to take a break too. Sin will still be waiting on you. Meanwhile, go to her and get back on good terms with her. Lady Katara will make a beautiful bride." He bowed and exited the room.

Jonathan stood up, exited the room that he was in, glanced around at the few young girls who were smiling and waving at him. He felt like royalty in Macalania, mostly because of his father. Well, he was a prince after all, but now a king after his father death. He smiled back at the girls, most of them never seen Jonathan before in their lives. He sighs and opens the door to the room where Katara was resting. The room was quite small, but big enough for about two people. "Katara," Jonathan said softly as he kneeled near her bed. He placed his hand on her soft cheek as he watched her sleep silently, peacefully. He stared at her, wishing one day she will become his wife. He realize that couldn't happen, once they reach Zanarkand and receive the Final Aeon, Katara would leave him, forever. He pulled his hand away from her face once her eyes flashed open. "Hi."

"What are you doing," she asked with a crooked smile on her face.

"Just checking up on you."

Out of the blue Katara asked, "Are you going to continue?"

Jonathan had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Katara raised up off the bed and said, "Are you going to continue your pilgrimage? After all, you are getting married. I'm quite sure one of those girls out there would be glad to be your wife."

_So she does care about me. _"You actually care? You really care?"

"I'm just concerned."

"Really?"

Her eyes fell to her hands, which were sitting nicely in her lap. "Yeah, I'm worried."

Jonathan stood up from his kneeling position and leaned against the wall as he kept his eyes on Katara. "I am continuing my pilgrimage and I am getting married."

_How can he just treat me like this. Don't he know that I care for him. I'm going to be the next Jonathan Guado. _She frowned as she listened to Jonathan's word. "Well...congratulation," she said as her voice cracked and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm not marrying any of these girls, Katara. I believe that I should marry whoever I love. Do you know who that person is?" He walked back to her, lifted her out of the bed, placed her on her feet and grabs her hands.

"No." Katara heart started to race and sweat began to form on her forehead. _Is he about to do what I think he is. Oh Yevon. I can't believe it I'm getting ma–._

"You will soon find out," he kissed her on her cheek. "Let me know when you're ready to enter the Trials.

_What?! He just left me hanging! My hopes were up so high. _"Yeah alright."

"I was just wondering if you would like to take two weeks off for a vacation. I know your birthday is a week away, so I just thought you might want to take a break for your birthday. You know, take your mind off of the pilgrimage for a little while. I promise soon as the two weeks are over we will get back on our journey." said Jonathan as he stood on the high bridge, which leads to the gates of Bevelle.

Katara stared at the clear blue water which surrounded Bevelle, the city of water. _I really do need a break. My life has been so stressful lately. I thought I would be so focus on my pilgrimage, but I'm not. All I am focus on is Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan. Is love suppose to be this way? I made a decision to stay away from him, but he makes me so weak. Whenever I'm around him, I just want to wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. I'm just in love. I'm just going to let my true feelings out and stop acting like I don't care. _She faced him with a smile on her face, "Sure, but under two condition."

"What?"

"We will spend the first week in Bevelle and the second week on Bikanel Island."

"That's fine with me." Jonathan began to walk towards the gate, but stops when he heard Katara's voice.

"Will I get a chance to meet your mother?"

He nods. "I can't wait for you to meet her. She is going to love you."

Katara walked beside and smiled. "Why? Because I am so adorable."

"Yes, because you are so wonderfully adorable."

Jonathan stood near Katara as he rung the doorbell to the two story house that faces the temple. He then looks at Katara. "You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous. Just scared." Katara faced the door, which was swinging open and a short, blue Hypello greeted them with his funny accent.

"Master Jonathan! You're back! How are yoush?" The Hypello gestured for them to come inside.

"I'm fine, Lewis. Where is my mother?" Jonathan said as he entered the large home, filled with family portraits on the light blue colored walls. He then looks at Katara and then back to Lewis. "Lewis, I would like you to meet Katara."

Lewis bows and says, "Nice to meet yoush, Lady Katara." He then looks at Jonathan and asks, "Is she your fiancee?"

Katara blushed and quickly said, "No, it's not like that at all. We're just good friends." _I wish I was his fiancee._

Jonathan laughed, "Maybe she'll come around one of these days."

"Jonathan Seymour Guado!"

Jonathan quickly faces the doorway, which a short woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, slim body and a long brown dress was standing with a beautiful smile on her face. "Mother!" Jonathan quickly ran to her and hugs her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," she pulled away from her son, looks at Katara and asks, "who is this young lady? You look awfully familiar."

Katara softly said, "My name is Katara."

Jonathan stood near Katara and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Mom, this Summoner Katara, the daughter of High Summoner Yuna."

"Praise be to Yevon. My name is Tatiya. It is so nice to meet you."

"Same here. You have such a lovely home Miss Tatiya."

"Please, don't be so formal. Just call me Tatiya, it makes me seem younger than what I am," she laughed. She then looked at Lewis, "Go fix Jonathan and his friend something to eat," she looks at Jonathan and Katara, "I know you can use a good home cooked meal. Jonathan do me a favor and show Katara around the house, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Jonathan said as he watched his mother follow Lewis into the kitchen. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine," Katara said as she stared at Jonathan. "Your mom is really nice."

"She is a very cool person to be around. You're going to enjoy yourself, even though we have to go to the temple and receive Bahamut. I promise you are going to have a wonderful time."

"I know. So, show me around the house."

"Come on," Jonathan quickly ran up the white marble staircase and down the hall which had white carpet. On each side of the hall were doorways. "My mom designed this whole entire house." He opened the first door on the right. "This room is where I trained before I became a summoner." The large brown wall room, with wood floors had a large window, which looked out over the city. To the far left was a slender, red and black rod, with a crescent moon symbol on the top of it.

"Who does this staff belong to?" Katara asked as she admired the beautiful summoner's rod.

"It belongs to my mother."

Katara looked up at Jonathan. "Your mother was a summoner?"

"Yes, but she quit her pilgrimage after she found out that she was pregnant with me."

"Her rod is beautiful," Katara said as she rubbed her hand over the crescent moon figure. "It looks custom made. I bet somebody gave it to her as a gift. Kind of like my rod." Katara held her clear, water like rod, which was forged from her father's Brotherhood sword.

"Actually, you're right. My father had it made especially for her. He gave it to her as a symbol of his love for her."

"Oh, but what about my mother?"

"What about your mother?"

"Jonathan, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Katara said with seriousness in her eyes.

Jonathan sighed, "I don't think this is the appropriate time to discuss this."

"Actually, I do think it is an appropriate time."

Jonathan walked towards the door and softly said, "Whatever questions you have about my father and your mother, you should have asked your mother. My mother might have some answers, but please don't let that relationship between my father and your mother ruin ours. Okay?"

Katara said, "Okay," as she followed him out of the room.

After dinner Katara decided to ask Tatiya about her mom and Seymour's relationship. Tatiya was sitting out on the balcony which looked out towards the temple, as the cool nightly breeze blew through her short brown hair. She sighed to herself as she sensed Katara's presence behind her. "So you want to know what's going on with Seymour and your mother?"

"Yes, but how did you know I was there," said Katara as she stood behind the chair that Tatiya was sitting in.

"Every since I was little, I have always had the ability to sense what a person is seeking and when they are close by. I guess that's why Jonathan is so talented as a summoner. At the age of ten he summoned his first aeon Anima. I didn't know how he could do that when he had no kind of contact with the Fayth, but then I realized what was the reason. Seymour's mother is Anima."

Katara sat down in the chair next to Tatiya and softly said, "His mother is Anima?"

"Yes. When Seymour went to Zanarkand, his mother sacrificed herself to become the Final Aeon. Seymour told me that his mother is watching over him. Every time that he summons Anima, he was reminded of his mother. Anima will always be in his heart. His mother will always be in his heart. This passed on to Jonathan. It wouldn't be right to call a living person a heirloom. So I will just say that she is watching over her children. Every time Seymour summons Anima, his mother is looking over him." She shook her head. "I'm babbling now. You asked about your mother and my... shall I say ex-boyfriend."

_So that's why I saw Anima on Mushroom Rock Road. She comes to him when he is in danger. _"No, it's fine. What you told me is very helpful and resourceful. I'm glad to learn about Jonathan and Anima."

She laughed, "I figured you would need to know about that, if you're going to be my daughter-in-law."

Katara blushed. "I guess that is a requirement." _I wish these people will quit throwing out these hints. If he is going to propose to me, go ahead and do it already! Quit keeping me in suspense! _"So..."

"Oh yeah. Seymour and Lady Yuna. I don't know if your mother told you this yet, but their marriage was not real. There wasn't any love in that marriage. I don't even think you can call it a marriage at all. Seymour did finish the ceremony with a very forceful kiss on Lady Yuna, but it wasn't any spark. The only reason Lady Yuna went on with the ceremony is because she wanted the people of Spira to be happy. She knew what Seymour did to his father, so she decided to send him for that and the fact that he was dead anyway."

"But you knew that Seymour was dead, yet you still loved him."

"He was my world. I was the chosen one from Macalania Temple to marry Seymour, but he felt that Yuna was stronger than me and the fact that she had High Summoner's blood running through her veins. He was using her."

Katara sighed, "I know. I hate to tell you this, but I thought Jonathan was using her too."

"What do you mean?"

"When Jonathan arrived on Besaid Island he came to my mother, asking the same things I'm asking you. I thought he was using her the same way that Seymour did," she looked up, "but now I know that he is nothing like his father at all." Katara stood up and said, "How could I ever judge him and the way I treat him. Why am I so stupid?!"

Tatiya said with a smile on her face as she looked up into Katara's face. "You're just in love. I see the same look in your eyes that I saw in mines whenever I mention Seymour's name. Love makes you do some stupid things that doesn't make any sense."

"I guess you're right Miss Tatiya. I'm in love with your son," Katara said as she stared into sky.

Jonathan heard everything that his mother and Katara talked about. He was glad that his mother told Katara about his father and her mother thing. He really didn't want to explain it. It was too complicated and he really didn't want it to interfere with their relationship. Next week Jonathan was going to propose to Katara and make her his wife. After all the things that was going on, he figured Katara was trying to figure out if her mother and his father marriage was true. If so, that would make them brother and sister, which is not a good thing. "Excuse me mother. Can I speak to Katara for a moment?"

Tatiya stood up and hugs her son. "Sure. It's getting late anyway. I'll see you two in the morning," she looks over her shoulder to Katara, "good night."

"Good night," Katara said as she watched Tatiya return into the house. She looks at Jonathan and smiles. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," said Jonathan as he closed the sliding doors and walked towards Katara. He placed his hands on Katara's shoulders, lowers them down to her hips and pulls her closer to him. He flashed her a smile and said, "Were all your questions answered?"

A strange feeling of warmth came over Katara as she felt his hands touch her body. Even though it was slightly cold, she felt quite warm now that he was with her. She looked into his eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

He leaned down to her and blew a very warm breath of air over her ear, like he did on Kilika Island. "I figured you was cold, so I decided to keep you warm."

Katara blushed. "Well...um...we can both be warm, if we go inside. It's much warmer in there."

"Actually I kind of like it like this." He pulled her closer, lowers his head down to her neck and nuzzles it

. Instantly Katara reacted as she found her arms to wrap around his neck. "Jonathan...I don't think...This is an appropriate thing to do right now."

His soft lips found hers as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. He slowly massaged her lips with his own. Seducing her slowly, making her want him even more. In between kisses he asked, "What's wrong with a little kissing?"

"No..Nothing," she gasped as she felt his hands cup, her soft butt. "I...have a feeling," she paused as his lips found hers again and when he brought his attention back to her neck she begun to speak again, "that we're not alone."

Jonathan slowly began to push Katara against the door that he closed earlier, raising her hands up above her head and continues to kiss her. "We're all alone, okay?"

Katara shook her head. "Mmhmm."She continued to kiss him. _Knock, knock. _Katara quickly pulled away from Jonathan when she heard a tapping sound on the glass door behind them. She looked up at Jonathan who had a very embarrassing looking on his face.

Jonathan moved away from Katara and watched her come to his side. Jonathan was staring at Lewis, who had tapped on the door. "Um...hi Lewis."

"Hello Sir Jonathan, Lady Katara."

Jonathan asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Miss Tatiya told me that you two were still up. So, I decided to tell you both good night."

Jonathan listened as Katara sighed in relief. _I know he saw something. He's just not admitting it. _"Oh, well good night."

"Good night." Lewis then went downstairs to his room.

Jonathan laughed, "That was a close one."

"Yeah. Don't let it happen again."

"You said it like that was my fault."

"No I didn't."

"Your tone told it all. I bet you're going to say 'If you didn't push me up against the door, we probably wouldn't have got caught' Am I right?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Jonathan snuck in a kiss. "I _know _you."

"Enough with the kisses. Haven't you gotten enough?"

"Nope," laughed Jonathan.

Katara sighed and walked towards the door. "Good night."

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

Katara turned around and said, "What's gotten over you? You're acting different, like a different person," she laughed, "are your hormones acting up?" She walked closer to him, wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "Because I like it." She pulled away from him, winks and goes back into house, leaving Jonathan speechless.

The next morning Katara was awaken by the strong aroma of coffee, bacon, eggs and grits. She climbed out of the queen size bed and opened the window that looked out over Bevelle. "It's so beautiful." The sky was clear, the birds sung a light melody and the children were chattering as they ran up and down the street. Katara grabbed her clothes from the dresser and changes clothes. She stretches, goes down the marble staircase and then to kitchen. She was welcomed by Tatiya and Lewis, who were sitting at the table together talking. "Good morning."

"Good morning," said Tatiya and Lewis.

"Where is Jonathan?"

"He should be in his room or taking a shower. He should be down in a minute. You can wait if you like," said Tatiya.

"I got a better idea," Katara smirked as she ran up the stairs, she tip toed into Jonathan's room and checks his king size bed. _He is not here. _She then listens as she heard loud humming coming from the bathroom to the far right. _The Hymn. _She walked towards the bathroom door and slowly opens it. She peeks inside only to see an empty bathroom. "What!" She quickly turned around "Jonathan!"

"Hiya!" Jonathan was standing in front of her with nothing, but a white towel wrapped around his lower body. His body was still shining from the extra water that he didn't wipe off. He folded his arms across his gorgeous chest and asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

Katara blushed as her eyes continued to wander towards the towel. "Umm...just..." her eyes met the towel once again. "Wow." She forced herself to look at him. "I came to tell you that your mom is waiting on you to come downstairs. Lewis and Miss Tatiya are through cooking." She walked towards the door, but he grabbed her by her arm.

"Not so fast. You're up to something and I think I know what it is."

She gulped, "You do?"

He nods his head and kisses her cheek, "E gaab dammehk oui dryd oui ryja du fyed yht veht uid. Drana ec hu haat du nicr yhodrehk. E bnuseca ed femm rybbah frah ed femm rybbah, pid hud huf ugyo? Ed'c kuehk du pa cbaleym, so muja." (I keep telling you that you have to wait and find out. There is no need to rush anything. I promise it will happen when it will happen, but not now okay? It's going to be special, my love.)

Katara blushed, "Who said that I was rushing whatever you are talking about?"

"Don't start Katara, okay? That's the problem with us, we argue too much."

Katara softly said, "But that's what makes our love strong."

"_Love. _We have _love_? When did this happen?"

Katara quickly said, "Love! Did I say love? I meant to say bond."

"So love is our bond?" Jonathan knew that she really meant love, but he decided to play along with her little game.

"No! Friendship is our bond!"

"So, we're lovers and friends?"

Katara sighed, "I give up. Yes, Jonathan we're lovers and friends," she then exits the room.

Jonathan laughs, "I knew it would work." Jonathan quickly got dress, ran downstairs towards the kitchen and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning son," said Tatiya.

"Goo morning Sir Jonathan," said Lewis.

Katara shyly spoke. "Hi."

Jonathan sat down next to Katara, who was blushing. _Mother asked her something. _Jonathan looks at his mom and asked, "Mom, what did you ask Katara?"

"Nothing, really," Tatiya took a sip of her coffee, "I was just wondering, when are you going to give me some grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Mom! I'm just seventeen. I have plenty of time to have children." Jonathan said as he took a bite of his bacon. "Why did you ask Katara that anyway?"

Katara mumbled, "Don't make her say it, please?"

Jonathan said, "Nooo, let her say it."

Katara mumbled, "it's too embarrassing."

"How embarrassing can it be?"

"Actually, Lewis told me that you two were pretty close last night." She raised an eyebrow. "All up against the door and a little foggy. Hmmm?"

Katara slump down in her chair. "Oh my gosh. How embarrassing."

"What!" Jonathan glared at Lewis and yelled, "we were close because I was trying to show Katara a spell!" He looked at Katara, who was still slumped down in her chair. "Right, Katara?"

Katara glanced at Jonathan, then Lewis and then Miss Tatiya. "Yes, he was teaching me how to...how to...um teleport."

"Teleport?" Tatiya said with a raised eyebrow. "How can you teach Katara how to teleport when only you and your father can do it? It's a trait that the heir to the throne can control." She continue to watch her son and then asks, "Are you lying to me?"

"No mother, I wouldn't lie to you," Jonathan eyes began to stammer back and forth between faces.

"Yes you are." She laughed, "I have given birth to you, taken care of you for 17 years and you're trying to tell me that I don't know when you lying. Boy, please." She laughed again and brought her attention back to Katara and said, "Here is something else you need to know future-daughter-in-law. You can tell when Jonathan is lying because he starts looking back and forth. The key is to watch his eyes. If they are moving all kind of ways, then he is hiding something." She looked at her son again, "I'm not going to embarrass you like that in front of your girlfriend, but let me tell you something. Go somewhere else, with whatever you two were doing, okay?"

Katara began to correct Tatiya, "I'm not his girl– " but she stopped when she saw the look Tatiya was giving her and Jonathan. "Yes ma'am."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Jonathan and Katara in unison.

Katara glanced at Tatiya as if she was her mother and asked, "May I be excused?"

"Sure," said Tatiya.

Katara smiled, "Thank you," gets out of her chair, pushes it against the table and heads out the front door of the large mansion. Once smelling the fresh ocean air, she sighed in relief, "Finally!" She stared at the large temple that held her next aeon, Bahamut. She shielded her eyes from bright sunlight as seagulls flew by and children ran up and down the street. She then smiled at the little girl, who was holding a red balloon and was being pulled by her mother. "Hi," Katara said as she watched the little girl try to drag her mother towards her.

"Hi," said the little girl. "You're pretty. When I grow up I want to be just like you."

Katara smiled, "Aw, how cute. Thank you." She glanced at the little girl's mother, who she looked just like, but more like someone she knew. "Hi, how are you? You have a cute little girl and she is so well manner." She held her hand out, "My name is Katara."

The young woman looked at Katara with her green cat-like eyes and shook her hand, "I'm Kaira and this is my daughter, Sakuya." She then lets go of Katara's hand and asks, "You look familiar."

A voice came from the front door. "She holds the beauty of a beautiful and talented high summoner."

Katara turned around and looks at Jonathan who was standing in the doorway. "Jonathan!"

"Jonathan," Kaira said as she watched her ex-boyfriend brag on this _other _woman. She then brought her attention back to Katara. "High Summoner? You're a high summoner?"

Katara placed a hand behind her head and smiled, "Actually my mother is a high summoner, but at the moment I'm just a summoner following my own path."

"So, it's true. High Summoner Yuna is your mother."

Jonathan said, "Exactly," and then asks, "Kaira, why are you here anyway?"

With a slight attitude Kaira responded by saying, "For your info I was just passing by and my daughter began to talk to your _friend._ It would have been rude of me to drag my daughter away without acknowledging her."

"Well, me and Katara were just about to go walking. Do you want to join us?"

Kaira rolled her eyes. "No thank you." She grabbed Sakuya's hand and said, "come on, lets go." With that they strolled down the street with Sakuya waving bye.

"What a cute little girl," said Katara.

"Yeah, she is cute. Hopefully, one of these days, I will be able to give my mom a granddaughter, who looks as beautiful as you," Jonathan said with a smile on his face.

Not really realizing what Jonathan said, she agreed with him. "I agree," she faced Jonathan and asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Kaira seems like she has a grudge or something against you. And the little girl, she kind of looks like you in a way."

"Whoa! Don't pin someone else child on me!"

"You're jumping like _she_ did pin the kid on you."

"No, it's not that," he looks at her and grabs her hand, "come on, lets take a walk." He pulls Katara down the street with him and into an alleyway.

"Jonathan, where are we going?"

He stood in front her and his hands out in front of her palms facing her. "Place your hands against mines with your palms facing me." He waited for her to do the same. "Close your eyes." And they were engulfed in a bright light.

When Katara opened her eyes they was on top up a building, looking out into a small house on the other end of Bevelle. "Where are we?"

"We're still in Bevelle. I wanted to show you something." Below them was a gravel road, but this part of town looked way different from the part where Jonathan's mother lives. It seem more of a low class neighborhood. "See that house right in front of us. This is where Kaira stays."

"Oh, but why did you bring me here?"

"You wanted to know what was up with me and her, so I decided to show and tell you. You see Kaira use to be my girlfriend before I made the decision to become a summoner. We were the best of friends."

"And the little girl."

"Sakuya, well...Sakuya is her daughter. How can I put this? Kaira was kind of active when we were growing up."

"I see. So, if you're not the father, who is?"

"I really don't want to discuss who the father is. It's kind of crazy and personal. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

"Come on Jonathan. Tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Fine then." He sighed, "One night, when me and Kaira were 12 years old, we use to come watch the soldiers get drunk and gamble in this same neighborhood. Actually, we thought it was kind of funny, but one particular night, the soldiers became a little to drunk."

_**Flashback**_

_**A younger version of Jonathan crouched down behind some boxes as he looked back at his small friend, Kaira. He placed a finger to his mouth to make sure that Kaira stayed quiet. "Sshh."**_

_**In a soft whisper, Kaira responded back to him. "Okay." She whimpered a little and softly said, "Jonathan, I'm scared."**_

_**Jonathan never took his eyes off the soldiers and said, "Me too, but we have to be quiet or else..."**_

_**"They'll see you," an older voice yelled.**_

_**"Jonathan! Help me!" Kaira screamed as the soldier grabbed her by the collar of her simple, white dress. She screamed, wiggled and kicked, but the soldier held his grip on her collar with all his might. "Let me go! Please! I'm sorry! Please put me down! Please!"**_

_**"Let her go!" Jonathan yelled as he tried to rescue his friend, but when he got close enough to the soldier, another soldier grabbed him and tossed him across his shoulder. "Let me go!"**_

_**"Jonathan!" Kaira continued to scream as the soldier carried her into an alleyway and threw her to the ground. She quickly balled herself up, against the damp stone wall. She looked up only to see the soldier who brought her there and the soldier who carried Jonathan on his shoulder. She looked at her friend's limp body, who looked as if he was dead or unconscious. "Jonathan," she said in a whisper, "help me, please. I need you."**_

**_The soldier who was in front of her looked at his partner and said, "Put him down over there. He is going to be knocked out for a little while." He then brought his attention back to Kaira and a small smile came to his face_** **_as he eyed her. "You're pretty cute. How old are you?"_**

_**Kaira gulped as sweat began to form on her face. She scooted some more against the wall, wishing she could go straight through it. She remembered her mother told her to never give up and try to fight, but once she was about to say something the soldier slapped her in the face. "Owwww!"**_

_**"How old are you," the soldier looked at her small metal dog tag that was hanging around her neck, "Kaira?"**_

_**Kaira rubbed her hand against her reddening face as warm tears rolled down her cheeks. "Twelve," she said in a low voice as she tried to hold back tears.**_

_**"Twelve, huh? You're pretty big for a 12 year old." He grabbed her by her wrists and stood her against the wall. He quickly undid his pants and raised Kaira off the ground by her waist, slowly pulling her underwear down in one sweep, and slowly penetrating her young, innocent body, taking away her pureness for ever.**_

_**"AAAAHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" Kaira screamed as he continued to rip her walls apart, once he finished and pulled out, she fell to the ground in pure agony. She covered her face and sobbed.**_

_**The soldier looked at his partner and nods. "Your go." He zips up his pants, walks in front of Jonathan and kicks him to see if he will wake up.**_

_**Jonathan slowly opens his eyes only to see Kaira being raped by the guard who knocked him out. "Kaira!" **_

_**The guard who was standing in front of him laughed. "You can't do anything now."**_

_**Jonathan slowly stood up to his feet and yelled, "Get your hands off of her right this instant!"**_

_**The guard that was raping the young, innocent Kaira, grabs her by the neck and says, "One step closer and her neck breaks."**_

_**Jonathan reached out with his hands, "Kaira..."**_

_**Kaira groaned in pain, "Don't...worry...I'm fine...I'll be okay."**_

_**"No you won't!"**_

_**The guard that held on to Jonathan said, "If you're so crazy about your friend, then you wouldn't mind doing this one little thing for us."**_

_**The guard that held Kaira by her neck, raised up Kaira's blood stain white dress and said, "Finish what we started."**_

_**Jonathan turned his head. "No, I won't do it!"**_

_**"Then you rather let your friend die," said the guard that held Jonathan.**_

_**Kaira looked at Jonathan with tears running down her face. She knew that they had to do something to stop the pain. "Jonathan...Please...Stop the pain...Please."**_

_**"Kaira...I won't! I won't do anything that will hurt you!"**_

_**With the little bit of strength that Kaira had left, she broke free from the guard's grip, pulls Jonathan free from the guard, pushes him down to the ground and does what she had to do for their safety. She felt so violated and in her young mind she felt like trash, a whore selling her body out on the streets for change. Through the whole thing she cried out in pain, once she finished, she stared into Jonathan's eyes only to see the pain that he felt, that she felt. They were one in a world of pain.**_

_End of Flashback_

Katara stared at Jonathan with tears in her eyes. She had no idea how strong Jonathan's and Kaira's bond was. She just thought Kaira was some girl who had a mad crush on Jonathan and she just wanted to start some mess, but turns out they would have done anything for each other. At such a young age, Kaira basically sacrificed her soul to save the both of them. "She is so brave."

"I know." _That night was the worst thing that could have happen to a child_. "You see those days was so bad back then. There was a lot going on back then in Bevelle." He sighed, "I wish it never happened."

"Jonathan, so really Kaira wasn't active like wild. She use to play with you like that, but this time it just went out of hands. I feel so sorry for her and poor little Sakuya. It must feel terrible not knowing who your father is."

"I know. I try to visit her whenever I can. I know Sakuya kind of favors me, but I don't think she is mines. I believe that the first guard who raped Kaira is the father because he spent more time with her then me and the other guard."

Kaira heard everything that Jonathan told Katara. She held back her tears as she slowly stepped out the small brick house. She looked up at the building where Katara and Jonathan stood. "So you just had to tell her, huh Jonathan?"

"Kaira!" Jonathan jumped as he slid down the building and landing at Kaira's feet. He slowly stood to his feet and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Well let me continue my story." She looked at Katara who landed lightly on her feet next to Jonathan. She turned around and signaled for them to come into her small home. It was quite small and cramped, but was big enough for Kaira and Sakuya to get around. In the small living room-like area was a table with two chairs and a stove in the corner. There was a narrow hallway that most likely led to the bedroom and bathroom. "Have a seat." Kaira stood by the stove as she stirred the beef stew that she was cooking for dinner and then leaned against the counter as she faced her ex and his new friend. "As I was saying, my mom and dad kicked me out of the house after they found out that I was pregnant. They didn't believe me or Jonathan, when I told them I was raped. It was almost like they knew it was going to happen and they didn't care. Father would yell 'Ed'c ymm ouin vyimd. Ev oui teth'd bnyhla ynuiht rana mega oui'na knufh. Huha uv drec fuimt ryja rybbah. Oui'na y fruna!'" (It's all your fault. If you didn't prance around here like you're grown. None of this would have happen. You're a whore!) Kaira sighed, "And mother, I thought she would comfort me, but she didn't even shed a tear. She looked at me like I was nothing. She would say 'We didn't bring you here so you could be doing these things. We brought you here to do something with yourself.' That night they kicked me out on the streets. I was a four month pregnant 13 year old girl, living out on the streets without a dime to my name." She smiled at Jonathan and said, "If it wasn't for Tatiya, I don't know what I would do. She took me in and took care of me as if I was her own. I am so grateful to her."

"And then you had Sakuya," said Jonathan as he looked at Katara and then back to Kaira.

"My little bundle of joy. I would do anything for her. I'm struggling right now, but I'm making enough to take care of my little girl. I'm saving up enough money to leave Bevelle and move to somewhere peaceful. Maybe Besaid, perhaps?"

Katara quickly said, "Besaid is a lovely place to grow up. I'm sure Sakuya will love it there."

"I know she would. She always did enjoy the smell of the ocean and the calmness of the waves," Kaira looked at Katara and asked, "Is Lady Yuna still there? I would like to meet her."

"My mother. Yes, she is still there. She enjoys meeting new people. That's how I ran into Jonathan."

"Oh really."

Jonathan stood up and glanced at Katara. "I'm going out for a little while. I'll meet you back here, okay?"

"Alright," Katara said as she watched Jonathan close the door behind him. She brought her attention back to Kaira. "So that's the whole connection to Jonathan. When I first met you, you seem to have a grudge towards Jonathan. Why is that?"

Kaira turns off the stove and sits at the small table where Katara was. "I don't have a grudge against him and I never will. There was a time when I loved him. He was there for me and my daughter at a very young age. Me and him will always be the best of friends. The things that have happen to me are so gruesome and sickening. You know after all that, he is the only one that stuck by my side through everything," she paused, "sometimes I just wish he could had helped me. I have been scarred for life and that day will be with me for the rest of my life. The same is for him." She stared into Katara's eyes and said, "Jonathan is Sakuya's father, but I don't want him or her to know about it because he won't be there for her."

_What! Sakuya's father is Jonathan! My Jonathan! Everything is just getting crazy! _"Are you serious? I mean how? I mean I know how, but Jonathan! How do you know?"

"Sakuya has so many traits that Jonathan has. She is smart, bright and powerful. She holds the power of teleporting and I know you know that Jonathan and his father are the only ones who could do that."

"I know...but Jonathan?" Katara couldn't get over the fact that Jonathan is the father of a child that he doesn't even know about. Katara rolled her head back and sighs, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Kaira looked down the hallway and yelled, "Sakuya, come here for a moment." She watched as her four year old daughter, smiled at Katara and flipped her long brown hair.

"What is it mommy," Sakuya asked in her soft voice.

"Show Lady Katara your trick. She wants to see you do it," said Kaira.

"Yes, I always wanted to learn how to do it," said Katara.

"You can't do it. Only I can do it," Sakuya said as she jumped up and down. She placed her hands on her small waist and said "You put your hands there and then you think of something peaceful and... _Poof! _With that Sakuya was gone in the blink of an eye.

Katara glanced around in amazement as she looked for the small little girl. "Where...Where did she go?"

"You see what I mean," said Kaira. "That's my proof that," she whispers, "why Jonathan is her father?"

_Poof! _While laughing Sakuya reappeared behind her mother's chair and said, "Tada! Did you like my trick Lady Katara?"

"Yes I did like your trick. It was cute."

Sakuya bowed, "Thank you," with that she ran back down the hallway.

"So it is true," said Katara in a low voice.

"Promise me Katara that you will not tell Jonathan. I don't want him to know about it, okay?"

"But you should tell him. Jonathan is a summoner and that means he will never know the daughter that he had."

"That's why I'm not telling her or him. Jonathan will not be there for her. He can't provide for her when he is dead and living in the Farplane."

"But-"

"No buts about it. Please Katara, do this one favor for me."

"Fine. You have my word."

**GangstaSummoner: Reviewers are telling me how sad the story is. I think it is sad too, but tell me why do you think that it is so sad. That would be a big help.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katara and Jonathan began the second part of their vacation in Bikanel, once the home of the Al Bhed before the Yevonites destroyed their original home. Now, 19 years later, Bikanel has been rebuilt and connected to Bevelle by a state of the art bridge, built by the Al Bhed and the followers of Yevon. Katara sighed as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun. She still couldn't get over the fact that Jonathan was the father of Sakuya. She knew all that happened in his past, but she just couldn't accept it. Sakuya is a sweet little girl, but once Katara began to really love Jonathan, she always dreamed that she would give birth to his first child. She sighed once again and glanced at her lover with her two tone eyes. He looked quite handsome with the sun beaming off his bare chest, the wind blowing through his brown hair and his eyes looking as crystal clear as the ocean water. "Bikanel Island."

Jonathan nods and sighs, "Shinra's ring," he held the small, gold diamond ring in his hand, "his final wish."

"I know. We have to deliver it to Kira. I'm sure she would love to have it," Katara paused, "I wonder did Zena make it back to Bikanel in time."

"Lets go find Kira so we can find out what happened," said Jonathan as he slowly walked across the large, machina like bridge.

Katara sighed as they crossed the vast desert. At this point she had pulled her summoner's attire completely off and was now wearing a white tank top, black shorts and her black combat boots. She brought her attention to Jonathan who seemed not to be bothered by the agonizing heat. "Jonathan, are we there yet?"

"I'll say we might get there in about five to ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Wouldn't you think if the Al Bhed were so high tech they would have a transportation system at the bridge. Why couldn't they build the city right next to the bridge!"

"Because we didn't want to be bothered! That's why!" a familiar voice yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jonathan and Katara quickly turned around only to see a cheerful, short blonde hair, Rikku. "Rikku!"

"Howdy!" Rikku said in a cheerful voice. Her hair was now cut short from the last time and she wore a red tee, a short, black, silky skirt and black combat boots.

Katara ran over to her cousin and smothered her with a hug and a kiss. "You cut your hair. Mother is going to be surprised when she see you."

"Yeah I know. It's getting too hot in the desert to have long hair, so I decided to cut it. Besides, it's easy to manage. So, what brings you two out here?"

"We have to do a favor for a dying friend," said Jonathan as he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Really, who? Are they Al Bhed?"

"Yes," said Katara. "You might know him. His name is Shinra."

"Shinra! His sister returned home a few days ago...With Shinra's body. I don't see how she did it, but his body was as if he was still alive."

"You mean his body wasn't decayed or anything," asked Jonathan.

"Exactly."

Katara looked at Jonathan and asked, "Do you remember at the temple, she said that she will get her brother home?"

Jonathan nods, "Mmhmm."

"She must have some kind of powers."

"Who knows," said Rikku. "Lets discuss the rest of this at my place. Gippal will be glad to see you."

"Your place, but how can we go to your place, when we are in the middle of nowhere," said Katara.

"Actually you're not in the middle of nowhere. You just don't know your way around. Before you left Bevelle, you should have bought a map of Bikanel Island. Did you do that?"

Katara looked away with an embarrassing look on her face. "We were, but Jonathan insist he _knew _the way." She looked at Jonathan with an evil gaze. "Right, Jonathan?"

"Huh? Well...uh...yeah," said Jonathan in a nervous tone. He then rubbed the back of his neck and forced a smile to his face as he laughed. "I guess I did get us kind of lost."

"Not really," said Rikku as she walked over to a small ledge that wasn't noticed when Katara and Jonathan arrived at Bikanel. "Look down there."

Katara and Jonathan walked over to the ledge, where Rikku was staring at. As they looked down a beautiful city was revealed. Filled with tall buildings, machina and a blitzball stadium, Bikanel could be considered the largest city in Spira. "Wow," said the young summoners in unison.

"This can't be Bikanel," said Jonathan with excitement in his voice.

Rikku nods with a smile on her face. "We call it Haf Pegyham or New Bikanel. My father wanted it to look like our old home, but with a more up to date look. We still have the machinas," she laughs, "but we tried not to defy Yevon too much. You know how the Yevonites can get sometime."

Jonathan and Katara laughs, "Yeah."

"So, come on. I'll show you around."

"But um Rikku?" asked Jonathan.

With her swirly green eyes she looked at Jonathan, "Hmm?"

"How do we get down?"

Rikku walked behind Jonathan, stretches her arms out to his back and pushes him off the ledge. "Like this!" she said as she heard Jonathan scream for dear life. She then walked over to Katara and pushed her also. "Your turn girly girl!"

"Help me! Please!" Katara screamed as she landed on the sand, but that actually felt kind of hard as a ball of light formed around her, sliding her down a slide like machina. Once she reached the end she popped out the chute and landed on her feet. She glanced around at her surrounding and realized she was in the town square. In the middle was a fountain, which squirted water into the air and down to the ground as if it was raining. The buildings were tall like skyscrapers and all the Al Bhed seem to be happy. Katara said in a soft voice, "I'm glad I can speak Al Bhed are else I wouldn't be able to function here." _Where could Jonathan and Rikku be? _

"Katara!' Jonathan ran up to Katara with Rikku a feet behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Are you alright?"

Katara held on to the moment as she felt his warm embrace. She couldn't believe someone other than her parents would feel so concerned about her. "It's okay, Jonathan. Really, I'm fine." She patted Jonathan on the back.

Rikku smiles at the two as she watches them embrace. "Awww, how cute."

Jonathan continues to hug her and looks over his shoulder. "I love this girl."

Rikku laughs, "I bet you do." She looks up into the sky as she watched the sun begin to set. "It's getting kind of late you guys." She brought her attention back to Jonathan and Katara who were now gazing at the sunset like a happy married couple. "Um guys. Hey! Are you two joined at the hip or what! Lets go!"

Katara quickly turns around and said, "I'm sorry. The sunset was just..."

"Yeah, yeah. I get you, but how will you like it if I told Tidus what you are up to?"

"Oh Rikku, please don't do that!"

"I'm just joking. Come on." Rikku motioned for them to follow her to house.

After staying up half of the night discussing their journey with Rikku and Gippal, Katara and Jonathan were both wore out. Jonathan leaned against the building outside of Kira's house as he kicked his feet up on the building for support. He waited for Katara to arrive because she was so busy sleeping, he was hoping Rikku would wake her up and tell her where he went. He also was glad that she wasn't awake because he had something special to give her on her birthday.

_Flashback_

**_Jonathan slowly opened the door to Katara's room as he peeked in to see if she was asleep, which she was. He then closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Rikku and Gippal were sitting down eating breakfast. "Kuut sunhehk." (Good morning.)_**

_**"Good morning," said Rikku and Gippal.**_

_**Rikku took a bite of her toast and asked, "Where is Katara?"**_

_**"Asleep," said Jonathan as he fixed his self a plate and sat down at the table.**_

_**"So, Jonathan" said Gippal as he sliced his pancakes into smaller pieces, "how long have you and Katara traveled together?"**_

_**"Wow," Jonathan said as he leaned back in his chair. "I haven't really thought about it. It's been a while. I'll say about four or five months now." Jonathan stared at his plate as a flush of red came to his face. "I don't really care how long it has been, as long as I can be with her. I'm happy."**_

_**"How cute. Don't you think it is cute, Gippal? It reminds me of you and me."**_

_**Gippal said, "Really?"**_

_**"Yes, really."**_

_**"I didn't picture arguing all the time as being cute," he said with a grin on his handsome face.**_

_**Rikku rolled her eyes. "Whatever."**_

_**Gippal laughed knowing something like that would tick her off, but that cheerful and feisty attitude is what attractive him to her in the first place. "Yeah, whatever."**_

_**Jonathan asked, "Rikku, do feisty attitudes run in your family?"**_

_**Gippal burst out laughing as he waited for his wife to say something. "No! Well...yes, but it skipped over Yuna."**_

_**"And went straight to Katara."**_

_**"Exactly."**_

_**Jonathan went into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with gold trimming. He remembered to get a different box than Shinra's so he wouldn't get them mixed up. "Rikku, I wanted your opinion on this..." He placed the small black box on the table and opened it. In the black, velvety box was a gold ring with a large, blue diamond sitting in the center. "It's an engagement ring," Jonathan said softly as he smiled and waited for Rikku to say something.**_

_**"Oh my Yevon! It's beautiful!" Rikku held the small box as she admired the diamond. "This diamond looks rare." She held it up and showed it too Gippal. "What do you think?"**_

_**Gippal's skill of digging and looking for buried machina parts in Bikanel Desert, showed that he had a keen eye for rareness. Gippal takes the ring out of the box and examines the diamond. "It looks pretty rare." He watches the diamond as he glistens in the sunlight. "There is a rare diamond called the 'Celestial Diamond'. It is said if held in the right position in the sunlight and a bright glow reveals the signature 'LC'."**_

_**"LC," asked Jonathan, "what does that mean?"**_

_**"LC stands for Lady Celeste. Lady Celeste was a summoner who was traveling to Zanarkand, but she never made it. The diamond was a gift from her fiancee. He told her that when she return, they will get married, but Lady Celeste never did come back. Sin killed her before she even set foot on the Calm Lands grounds." He held the diamond to the sunlight and what surprised him was that the letters 'LC' appeared on the wall. Gippal nods his head and says, "This is truly a rare diamond," he places it back in it's slot and gives it back to Jonathan, "hold on to it."**_

_**Rikku asked, "How much did you pay for it?"**_

_**"10,000 gil," said Jonathan.**_

_**"10,000! Dryd'c y mud uv suhao!" yelled Rikku. (That's a lot of money!) "You really love her don't you?"**_

_**Jonathan nods, "With all my heart. I would do anything for her."**_

_**Gippal nods and smiles. "Good luck."**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_End of Flashback_

Katara spotted Jonathan leaning against the building as he waited for her. He looked like he was in deep thought as she approached him. "Jonathan," she waved her hand in front of his face. _He is daydreaming. _"Jonathan, wake up!"

Jonathan jumped slightly as he heard Katara's voice. "Huh, oh it's just you, Katara!" He regained his posture and said, "So you finally woke up."

"Yeah. So, which house is Kiras' "

"This one," he points to the house that was in front of them. He then pulls the box out of his pocket. "Here goes nothing."

"I'm nervous. What if she get all emotional?" Katara said softly as they walked towards the door.

Jonathan looked at her quickly and said, "Katara, get a hold of yourself! You're a summoner, we are here for the people. Don't forget that."

"I know but," she lowered her voice, "I have not dealt with a person like that in four months."

"I know, but try to act natural."

"Alright."

Jonathan smiled at Katara and knocks on the door. A woman with messy, light brown, shoulder length hair opens the door, revealing her entire outfit. A brown shirt, blue flare legged pants and brown sandals. She rub her hand through her hair and looks at Katara and Jonathan with her red, puffy, swirly, green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," said Jonathan and Katara. "Can we come in?"

The woman looked at the both of them an asked, "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh sorry," said Katara. "Hi, I'm Katara and this is Jonathan. We are looking for a woman name Kira. Does she live here?"

"Yes, I'm Kira. Why are you here?"

Jonathan said, "We have something to give you," he paused, "from Shinra."

Kira's arms fell to her side when she heard her boyfriend's name. Her eyes slowly began to fill with water again. For the past couple of days she had been crying her eyes out. "Come in," she turned away and went inside the medium size, brick house. She sat down at the table as she covered her face with her hands. "I can't take it anymore," she said as she removed her hands from her face and watched Katara and Jonathan take a seat at the table with her. "How...How do you know Shinra?"

Katara said, "We met him during Operation Destroy Sin." Katara paused and looked at Jonathan, signaling for him to show Kira the ring. She then brought her attention back to Kira who look like she was breaking down with even more tears. _I know how it feels to lose a love one. It's a terrible feeling, but you have to stay strong. _Katara grabbed Kira's hand and said, "You have to be strong."

"I know but-" Kira bawled hysterically as she watched Jonathan place the small black box in front of her. She sniffed, "What's this? Please, don't tell me you came here to bribe me for one of Shinra's inventions because I don't have anything."

"No, no. It's not like that at all," said Jonathan. He opened the black box to reveal a small golden band ring with a white diamond in the center of it. "This is from Shinra."

Kira's eyes began to feel with even more tears she took out the small ring. She inspected it to see 'SHINRA & KIRA LOVERS FOREVER' engraved into the band. "He was going to propose to me," she cried, "Shinra! Shinra! Shinra! Why did you leave me?!" She pounded her hand on the table. "He said...That he would return...To me We was going to...To build a life together." She looked at Jonathan and Katara and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for acting this way. I just can't let him go."

Katara smiled at Kira and said, "I know how you feel. I lost my fiancee to Sin also and it is hard to forget about them. I miss him so much, but I remind myself everyday that you have to move on. You can't cry over somebody everyday because you will never know what life can bring you. If Kino was still alive, I would be married now, but he is not alive and there is nothing I can do about it. Now that he is gone, I became a summoner and I'm having such a wonderful time traveling with Jonathan. We're a team, so I can't let my feelings for my fiancee get in my way. I'm sure Shinra would want you to be happy. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right," she took a deep breath, "I do have to move on with my life. No matter how much I cry, he is not coming back." For the first time Kira smiled, "Thank you Jonathan, Katara. I will cherish this with my life."

Jonathan stood up from his chair and said, "You're welcome. We try our best to fulfill wishes." He then walked towards the door and said, "I guess we will see you around."

"Sure," said Kira as she walked them to the door. "How long are you two in town?"

Katara said, "For three more days."

"Come by tomorrow. Zena and her mother would be glad to meet you."

"Zena? You mean Shinra's sister?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We met her at Djose Temple."

"So you're the ones she met at the temple. She told me a lot about you two."

"Oh."

"Well, it's getting kind of late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Promise," said Jonathan and Katara.

The next day Katara and Jonathan arrived back at Kira's house around noon. "Hi, how are you doing," asked Katara as she entered Kira's house and sits down at the table. She glanced around and noticed Zena and an older woman sitting near the window. "Hi Zena and this must be your mother. Nice to meet you."

Zena looked at Katara, Jonathan and then back to her mother and says, "Sudran, drec ec Gydyny yht Zuhydryh. Drao yna dra uhac dryd pnuikrd Crehny du Tzuca Dasbma cu ra luimt kad cusa ramb." (Mother, this is Katara and Jonathan. They are the ones that brought Shinra to Djose Temple so he could get some help.)

The black hair Al Bhed woman looked at the two summoners with a slight smile on her face as she listened to Zena's words. "Lyh drao cbayg Ym Prat?" (Can they speak Al Bhed?)

Zena nods, "Oac. Drao yna bnaddo kuut yd ed." (Yes. They are pretty good at it.)

Jonathan listen in on the conversation between the two Al Bheds. He knew that it was wrong, but he had a feeling that Zena's mother thought they could not speak Al Bhed. "Can she speak English?"

Zena quickly said, "No."

_She can speak English! But when we met her she was talking in nothing but Al Bhed. _"You can speak English!" Katara said with the feeling of excitement in her voice. "I thought you didn't know the language."

Zena looked at her. "Not all Al Bheds are illiterate. Some choose to learn the language and some don't." Zena seemed to have an attitude towards Katara and Jonathan as she said those words. "My mother on the other hand, could not learn the language out of fear."

"Dryd ec ahuikr! Mad sa dymg du dras." (That is enough! Let me talk to them.) Zena's mother looked towards the young summoners and said, "So hysa ec Nocrey. E dryhg dra pudr uv oui vun rambehk so cuh." (My name is Ryshia. I thank the both of you for helping my son.)

"Ed fyc hudrehk. Fa'na cissuhanc yht uin zup ec du bnudald dra baubma yht tacdnuo Ceh," said Katara as she smiled at Ryshia. (It was nothing. We're summoners and our job is to protect the people and destroy Sin.)

"Aqyldmo" (Exactly) Jonathan eyes wandered to the floor as he thought about the day Operation Destroy Sin took action. Jonathan fell to his knees and grabbed Ryshia's hands as warm tears rolled down his face. He looked into Ryshia's eyes as he said, "Ed'c ymm so vyimd! E ys dra cuh uv Caosuin Kiytu yht E vamd yc rec cuh E cruimt muug ujan dra ubanydeuh, zicd yc ra tet pavuna sa." (It's all my fault! I am the son of Seymour Guado and I felt as his son I should look over the operation, just as he did before me.) He looked at Katara and then back at Ryshia. "Gydyny pakkat sa du cdub dras, pid E vamd mega drao yna tuehk dra cysa drehk fa yna tuehk. Dnoehk du cdub Ceh vun kuut. Crehny'c sylrehy fyc bufanvim, pid hud cdnuhk ahuikr vun Ceh. E cruimt uv cdubbat res...E cruimt uv cdub res! Bmayca! Vunkeja sa!" (Katara begged me to stop them, but I felt like they are doing the same thing we are doing. Trying to stop Sin for good. Shinra's machina was powerful, but not strong enough for Sin. I should of stopped him...I should of stop him! Please! Forgive me!)

Ryshia looked at Jonathan with her swirly, green, motherly eyes. She could sense the pain in him. She felt sorry for him to have the burden of being a killer's son and being mistreated for his action. "Tuh'd pa cunno. Pa rybbo. Yc E dumt so tyikrdan, Wahy, cra cruimt hud lno ujan ran pnudran'c taydr. Cra cruimt pa rybbo palyica ra ec hu muhkan mejehk eh dra funmt uv Ceh. Ed'c hud ouin vyimd Crehny fahd du Ubanydeuh Tacdnuo Ceh. Ra ghaf fryd luimt rybbah dra tyo ra syta dra taleceuh du vekrd Ceh. " (Don't be sorry. Be happy. As I told my daughter, Zena, she should not cry over her brother's death. She should be happy because he is no longer living in the world of Sin. It's not your fault Shinra went to Operation Destroy Sin. He knew what could happen the day he made the decision to fight Sin.) She wraps arms around Jonathan medium body as she whispers in his ear, "Fa ymm ryja du tea cusatyo. Tuh'd pmysa ouincamv vun so cuh'c tacdeho." (We all have to die someday. Don't blame yourself for my son's destiny.)

Jonathan looked up into Ryshia's swirly, green eyes with his teary ones and says, "I know you don't understand me, but I am so sorry. I can't get this off my chest, until you forgive me. Forgive me?"

Ryshia gave a light smile, trying to understand his words. She muttered out in her accented voice, "For...give...you. E vunkeja oui." (I forgive you.)

Jonathan smiles back, "Dryhg oui." (Thank you.) He hugs her once again, stands up and walks over to Katara with a look of relief on his face.

Zena seemed to have a change of attitude after listening to what Jonathan had to say. "Thank you so much for talking to my mother. I understand now that it was his destiny and I can't take my anger out on you two. It's not your fault." Zena stood up and hugs Jonathan and Katara. "Thank you."

Katara smiles, "You're welcome."

"Jonathan, where are we going?" Katara asked as Jonathan dragged her out of the city and into the large, vast desert. _There is nothing out here, but sand and more sand. _They began to get farther away from the city as the midnight sky and moon guided them to an oasis. "Wow!" Katara said as she gazed at the moonlight reflecting off of the water. She then stared into the sky as the stars began to twinkle like diamonds. "How did you know about this place?"

Jonathan smiled as he admired Katara's beauty and said, "Gippal told me about it. He said it would be a nice thing to show you on our last night here." He then kicked off his boots, took off his black trench coat revealing his six pack. "Come on, lets take a swim."

Katara smiled back. "Yeah," and laughs, "I think I'm already in my swimming suit." She still had on her white tank top and black shorts. If she took those off she would be completely exposed. She then took off her boots, walked over to the bank, dived in and came up, while rubbing her hand through her wet hair. "Are you coming?"

Jonathan nods as he goes into his pocket and pulls out the small box while hiding it in his hand. He then slowly took off his pants, revealing his black boxers and laid them next to his boots. He jumped in the water also as he swam around Katara's small body. "So, do you like my surprise?"

"I love it. It's...What's the word?"

"Charming, magical, sexy," said Jonathan as he looked at her.

Katara blushed at the word _sexy_, which it was, very _sexy. _"It's very sexy and romantic."

Jonathan swam over to her, slowly kissed her and pulls back, "Do you like it? Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in a sultry voice.

Katara eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head as he kissed her. She felt like she would just melt in his arms if he kissed her again. She hoped he would kiss her again. _Kiss me again, please. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him herself. This time passionately. When she pulled back, they both were panting like dogs. Her kiss was that powerful. "You know I do. I am very much enjoying it."

Jonathan went underwater while pulling Katara along with him. He slowly kissed her underwater, rubbing up and down her body with one hand. He watched as Katara came back up, but he stayed down as he slowly maneuvered her to a corner in the oasis. He placed gentle kisses on her revealing stomach. He was dying to feel her baby soft skin underneath his touch. He slowly kissed his way up to her collarbone, her neck and then he captured her soft lips with his own. "I love you, Katara. I have loved you ever since I heard your voice for the first time on the dock in Besaid. Did you know that?"

Katara quickly sucked in some air and blew it out as she felt the touch of Jonathan's skin against her own. "No...I didn't know, but now I do and that's all that matters." She kissed him, pulls back as she watched Jonathan holding a small black box in the palm of his hand and asks, "What's this?"

Jonathan opened the box revealing a gold ring with a blue diamond on the top of it. He watched as Katara's eyes lit up as she admired the ring and tears began to form in her eyes. "Katara, I know we just met, but I knew you would be the one for me." He swayed in the water as he began to kneel down on one knee, while holding the ring up. "Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara bottom lip began to tremble as warm tears rushed down her cheeks. She gasped as if she couldn't breath and smiled, "Yes! Jonathan I will love to marry you!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard that it hurt. She pulled back as Jonathan began to place the ring on her finger. "We're getting married," she softly whispered in his ear. She slowly rubbed her fingers through his wet hair and then down his bare chest. She placed wet kisses all over his chest. She felt Jonathan tense up as she kissed him. "I love you." Katara brought her body close to his, she could feel his large erection against her stomach. A small chill came through her body. She wanted to wait until she was married, but there was always a lot of sexual tension between her and Jonathan, since that night in Kilika and especially on Tatiya's balcony in Bevelle. She wanted to wait until she was married, but tonight she just couldn't control herself. She had to have him like a drug. Katara slowly tangled her fingers in the waistband of his boxers as she pulled them down, exposing him completely. She raised her arms up so that he could lift up her tank top.

Jonathan hands quickly maneuvered down her sides, her waist, and down to her soft butt. He gently gripped her and slightly lifts her up. He manages to get her shorts down with one hand. With his hands still on her bottom he dives down and softly nibbles on her inner thigh. He could feel her tighten up as he explored deeper to her center, her innocence, her pureness. With a flick of his tongue at her entrance, he felt her jump a little. He smiled to his self at the reaction he gave her. He continue to play at her entrance and came back up for air. He looked into her two tone colored eyes and could see the fire and pleasure flickering in her eyes. He smiled at her again and kissed her deeply once again. He knew that she needed more and he was the one that could give it to her. His hand gently rubbed down her body again as he said, "I just want to please you." He hands found the sensitive mound of her breasts. He gently rubbed them, slowly kissing them and bringing his lips to the small, hard, pebble-like nipples. Blowing a cool air on to them, he watched as they hardened even more. He continued to suckle on her as if he was a baby hungry for his mother's milk.

Katara was now at her breaking point, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to explode any minute and Jonathan wasn't making it any better, with all his rubs, his touch, his kiss and that damn tongue of his. She moaned softly as he blew a cool breeze on her rock hard nipples. While trying to balance herself against the sand wall, she gripped his hair in between her fingers. "Jonathan," she managed to say in a husky voice. "I've never," she gasped as his finger found her most sensitive spot in between her legs, "Oh...Oh...Oh..Jon...Jonat...Jonathan!" She screamed out as she lost her grip on balancing herself and fell forward on top of Jonathan making a big splash. It was amazing what Jonathan could do to her and they haven't even had intercourse yet. This was mostly foreplay. Katara managed to catch her breath as Jonathan pushed her back against the wall with a gentle force. "Please," she begged, "I can't take it anymore."

Jonathan smiled once again and softly said, "Remember, I won't hurt you, okay? I'm going to go nice and slow." With that he slowly brought Katara's legs around his waist and gently pushes his way through her tight entrance. He could feel Katara's muscles tighten around him and her fingernails going deeper into his shoulders. "It's okay," he said as he pushed his self inside and she cried softly into his ear. He kissed her, hoping to sooth her pain. Once he was fully inside of her, he pulled out and began a slow rhythm.

Katara was so afraid when Jonathan penetrated her innocence. After all it was her first time. She was planning on giving her innocence to Kino on their wedding night, but that night never came. Now, she's giving her gift to a man she just met four months ago an over those four months they fell in love, but what will happen after she obtains the Final Aeon? Will she be able to continue loving Jonathan like this? Every night? For the rest of her life? Warm tears ran down her face as she bit down on Jonathan's neck. She moaned softly as Jonathan began to pick up the pace. "Oh yes! Jonathan! Jonathan!" Katara exploded in a loud moan that she swore could had been heard a mile away.

Wet and sweaty Jonathan came to his climax a few minutes after his new found lover. He softly kissed her neck, leaving his mark there for everyone to know that she was his, just as she did to him earlier. He gazed into his lover's eyes as tears began to form in his own. "Happy Birthday baby." He slowly kissed her soft lips again as he felt the aftershocks of true love flowing through his body. He place his head on her chest as he listened to her rapid heartbeat. "I love you Katara," he whispered as he stayed inside of her, not moving at all. He wanted to stay buried deep inside of her forever.

"I love you too," she said as another wave of aftershocks went through her body. "Oh, Jonathan. I love you so much." She whispered as she placed her head on top of his wet, brown hair and her legs were still wrapped around his waist. "Forever." Katara and Jonathan stayed there in that oasis that night, without saying a word. Just listening to the heartbeat of each other.

"Now where have you two been," Rikku asked as Jonathan and Katara stumbled through the front door. She could sense something was up and she looked at Gippal who was sitting at the table across from her with a smirk on his face. "Kebbym! Oui teth'd! Hu! Dryd fyc uin cbaleym cbud!" (Gippal! You didn't! No! That was our special spot!) Rikku then brought her attention back to Jonathan and Katara who were now still hot and bothered from the night before as they gazed into each other eyes all starry eyed. She cleared her throat, "Ahem."

Katara continued to stare into her fiancee's eyes lovely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him without a care in the world. She didn't care what Gippal and Rikku thought. This was her fiancee. Her husband She would make him happy the best way she knew how. _Last night was so amazing. I want to do it all over again, but I can't because of this pilgrimage. What am I saying? I sound like a sprung schoolgirl. Am I really sprung? I love him so much. _She then realized that Rikku was clearing her throat and Gippal was constantly laughing at the way they were acting. She gave a cheerful smile. "Hi guys. How are you?"

Rikku placed her hands under her chin and asked, "The question is: How are _you?_" She smiled at her cousin and noticed there was a pretty large red mark on her neck. "Well, well, well. Lookie here. You got a bycceuh syng." (Passion mark.)

Gippal laughed once again and looked at Jonathan who was trying to cover his with his collar. "Don't even try it. You got one too. Kids."

"I do not have a hickey!" Katara blushed as she tried to hide it with her hand. Katara watched as Rikku stood up, grabs her arm and pulls her into the guest bedroom. "What's the big deal?" Katara asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I want details," Rikku said as she closed the door behind her and sits on the bed next to Katara. "We're cousin. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell Yuna." She held her pinky out, "Pinky swear."

"Fine. Last night was the most magical thing I have ever experience in my entire life." She laughed, "Jonathan really knows how to put it on a girl." She tried to cross her leg over the other, but winced every time she tried.

"I see that now. He got you so sore you can't even cross your legs." She laughed and notices the ring. "So he finally did it."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Jonathan showed me and Gippal the ring the morning you two went to go see Kira."

"I wonder how long did he have it."

"Who knows," she smiled at her younger cousin, "You're so happy with him. Look at you, you're practically glowing. I'm glad you're happy lil' cousin."

Katara smiled, "I am very happy," she sighed, "but how will it last. It won't be long until we reach Zanarkand and I know after we get there, we can't get married."

"Then why don't you go back to Besaid?"

"Besaid is so far away," Katara said softly.

"Not really. We can use my father's airship and go to Besaid and you can have your wedding there."

"Really, but Jonathan would probably want it in Bevelle. Like his father before him."

Rikku raised an eyebrow at Katara's comment. "You know?"

Katara nods, "Yes. I know everything. Mother tried to hide it from me, but I found out on my own. I know her and Seymour were married for a short time on the steps of Bevelle."

"I see," Rikku stood and walked towards the door. "You two wouldn't mind staying a few more days, do you?"

"I don't know. We were suppose to leave this morning. I kind of made Jonathan promise."

"But you want to get married, right?" She watched Katara nods again. "Then take a few more days off and then begin your pilgrimage again."

"I guess."

"Meanwhile, try to cover that up. My father wouldn't like seeing that on you."

Katara laughed, "I haven't seen Uncle Cid in so long."

"He is still the same. Stubborn as always." Rikku closes the door behind her as she walked down the hallway and back into the kitchen. She was welcomed by the intense laughter coming from the kitchen where Gippal and Jonathan were sitting. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan looked up at Rikku as he continued to laugh, "Yeah?"

"Katara, wants the wedding to be in Besaid, but she said that you might want it in Bevelle," She sits down next to her husband and said, "you two need to talk."

Jonathan stood up and said, "Okay." _Why so soon? Maybe she doesn't want to risk the fact that she might not come back alive. _Jonathan opened the door to the guest bedroom, where Katara was now dressed in her traditional summoner's attire. "You wanted to see me about something?" He walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Katara smiles, sits on the bed, pats a spot for him to sit down and said, "It's about the wedding and the whole promise thing we had before we took this vacation."

Jonathan sits down next to her and asks, "What about it?"

"I know I made you promise to stay in Bevelle for a week and another week in Bikanel. Well, now those two weeks are up and we have to start back on our pilgrimage. Jonathan, I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! Continue my pilgrimage or get married and live a happy life," she paused, "while Sin continues to wreck havoc."

Jonathan wrapped his arm around her small frame. He understood where she was coming from. She knows the ending result of her pilgrimage, but she also wants to be happy with him. "Katara, you can quit your pilgrimage if you like, but I am summoner also and your future husband. It's your choice. Whatever you do I'll do it too, but if you want to live a happy life without Sin, lets find a way to destroy Sin without dying." He raised her chin up to his level and asked, "How did your mother do it?"

Katara eyes stammered to the wooden floor and sighs, "I don't know. I never bothered to ask. When I became a summoner I wanted to die. I really did. All for revenge. I wanted to be with Kino in the Farplane, but now..." she looked into his eyes, "I found you and I'm happy. I don't want to leave you," she cried.

"You're never going to leave me," he kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to let you go. If destroying Sin is what is going to take you away from me, then I don't want any part of it." He kissed her cheek and smiles, "Lets take another two weeks off and go visit your parents and my mom so that we can get everything ready. While we are there, lets try to find out how she destroyed Sin. Okay?"

A small smile came to her slightly tan face, "Okay, but first I really need to hide this before we visit Uncle Cid." She points the large, red spot on her neck. "I can hide the rest, but this one is a little distracting."

Jonathan laughed as he kissed the other side of her neck, "How about I put one here too?"

"Stop!" She playfully pushed him away, she then stood up, walks to the vanity mirror and takes her ribbon out of her hair, causing her hair to fall to the middle of her back. She picked up the brush and brushed through her long, brown, blonde streaks hair. "I'm going to cut it," she said softly as she looked at her and Jonathan's reflection in the mirror.

Jonathan quickly said, "Cut your hair! Why?! I like your long hair! Don't cut it! Please!"

She place the brush down on the dresser and picks up the scissors. "What happened to 'it's your decision'?"

"It's your decisions for other things, but not the hair. That belongs to me," said Jonathan with a smirk.

"Really?" She pulled her hair over her shoulder and made a small ponytail.

"Yes, really. I don't care if it is growing out of your head. It's still mines."

"Yeah, right." Katara brought the scissors to her hair and slowly began to cut. As strands of hair fell to the floor and her ending result, was a layered, shoulder length cut that hid the large mark. She faced Jonathan as he stared at her as if he was starving. "You don't like it?"

"No. I love it. It's outgoing."

She smiled, "Well, you know how I do."

"I love how you do," he quickly stood up, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.


	10. Chapter 10

**GangstaSummoner: Hello! I feel like ya'll deserve more than two chapters. So including chapter 8 and 9 and then 10 and 11, four would be enough until I start back writing again. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10**

While holding hands Katara and Jonathan admired the outside beauty of her Uncle Cid's airship. As they entered they were quickly rushed towards the bridge. Katara tighten her grip on Jonathan's hand as the large, machina door opened as they approached it. She inhaled and exhaled as she entered the large room, filled with screens, keyboards, a large sphere in the middle and a wonderful view of Spira. She lets go of Jonathan's hand and walks over to the rail as she gazed at the Al Bheds who were all sitting at a screen. By the large purplish sphere, a man in his late 50s or early 60s, with a baldhead and tan overalls looked towards the railing. A small smile came to his face as he looked at Katara and at Jonathan. "Heala! Oui muug cu silr mega ouin sudran." (Niece! You look so much like your mother.) "I haven't seen you since you were five years old."

Katara quickly smiled as she ran down the steps and hugs her uncle. "It's been a while, Uncle Cid!"

"You have grown into a beautiful, young woman," he noticed Jonathan standing by the rail watching them, "You!" He pulled Katara behind him, "You stay away from her!"

"Uncle no!" She grabbed his arm and then runs up the stairs to Jonathan. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards Cid. "Uncle Cid, this is my fiancee, Jonathan." She nudges Jonathan's arm.

Nervously Jonathan said, "Hi, I'm Jonathan...Guado." He took a small step back. _I don't think the leader of the Al Bheds like me because of my father's actions. _

Cid looks at Jonathan with his swirly, green eyes and said, "I know who you are. Your cdibet ycc father is the one who ordered the soldiers to destroy _our_ home 19 years ago!" (Stupid ass)

Jonathan quickly defended his self. "I did not destroy your home! My father did! Don't blame me for the things that he did! So don't take your anger out on me!" He grabbed Katara's arm and said, "And yes! I am going to marry your great niece regardless you like it or not!" He then pulls Katara's hair back to reveal the spot on her neck. "And you see this! I did this!" He pulled his collar down. "And this," he points to his neck, "she did this! Does that prove that we love each other." He looked at Katara and demanded, "Show him your ring."

Katara blushed and then looked at her uncle who was now scowling. She nervously held out her right hand and the large, blue diamond sparkled. "Surprise," she nervously said.

Cid's expression quickly turned to a smile and he patted Jonathan on the back. "You got backbone. I like that. It shows that you can protect my little niece." He hugged Jonathan and quickly pulls back. "I'm sorry for going after you like that, but I had to make sure that you were not weak. Weakness does not run in this family. You got that?"

Jonathan quickly threw up a salute and said, "Yes sir." _What a change of heart!_

"And another thing," Cid said as he walked back over to the sphere, "if you put something like that on my niece again without you two being married, I'm going to skin you alive." He then stared back at the sphere.

Jonathan gulped at the thought of being skin alive. He looked at Katara and asked, "Can we look around the ship?"

"Sure," she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, when she heard an accented voice. She turned around to see a tall man, with a blonde mohawk and a number of tattoos on his body.

The man with the blonde mohawk was wearing gray overalls. With his slight accent he said, "I know you didn't forget about me."

"Brother?" asked Katara as she took a step forward.

"Yes, it's me Brother." He placed a finger under his chin as if he was thinking, "What's the word? You look nice." He smiled at his younger cousin. "All grown up."

Jonathan noticed the flirting remarks that Brother was giving Katara. He didn't like it at all and besides, how can you flirt with your cousin. _Didn't I just make it quite clear that Katara was mine. _He then looked at Katara who was now hugging her cousin and the slight expression that was on Brother's face. He frowned up and said, "Katara, can we go?"

"Okay," Katara said as she kept her attention on her cousin. "I'll see you around. See ya later." She then ran up the stairs behind Jonathan, who continued to walk down the hallway. "Jonathan, what's wrong?"

Jonathan made his way upstairs, the door that lead outside slid open and took a step outside. He inhaled the cool breeze and walked further out. The cool breeze blew through his spiky, brown hair, his black trench coat fluttered in the air and he sighed as he sat down. "You have a very strange family."

Katara sat down next to him and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Your uncle wants to kill me and Brother _wants _you," he softly said.

Katara couldn't control herself as she burst out laughing at his comment. "Are you serious? Brother wants me!" She continues to laugh, "And Uncle Cid was just playing with you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Loosen up a little, kay?"

"Fine." He stared at the sky, "Katara, what if we don't find a way to destroy Sin?"

She placed her head on his shoulder, "I don't know. I guess, destroy Sin the old fashion way." She smiled, "But I assure you mother's way will work."

"Exactly."

Katara lets go of Jonathan's hand as she runs towards her house on Besaid Island. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door and was welcomed to balloons, confetti, her family, friends and people of the village. "Surprise!" Katara flashed a 100 watt smile as she scanned the room. "Oh my," she hugged her mom and dad.

"Welcome home," said Yuna as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'm glad you came back," said Tidus as he hugs his daughter for the second time.

"I'm glad to be back," Katara said as she wondered, how did all these people fit inside the medium size house. "Did you two remodel while I was gone?"

"Actually, we did," said Tidus. "We figured the house was a little crowded, so we added a few more rooms."

"I see." She looked over at Jonathan who was staring at her. "Jonathan, come on. You're family now." She held her hand out for him to grab it. Once he came over, grips her hand and she looks around the room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Jonathan." Katara looked around at the expression on some the guest's faces. She knew that look. People started to mumble 'She surely forgot about Kino. How do we know that he is good? What if he is just like his father?' Katara sighed as she listened and then brought a smile to her face. She would not let their comments interfere with her relationship.

Tidus walked over to Jonathan and patted him on the back. "Welcome to the family. You can call me dad now."

Yuna smiled at her future son in law and hugs him. "I'm so proud of you. Call me mom."

Jonathan smiled as he hugged the both of them. He never had a feeling like this before. To have an entire family love him, besides his mom. "Thank you. I'm going to take good care of your daughter."

Wakka walked over and said, "You betta take care of her or else you are going to get it. Isn't that right, Tidus?"

"Exactly."

Vidina pulled Katara over to the corner by the table. "I knew something was up with you two." He laughed and said, "All that time you were acting like you couldn't stand him, but in reality you love him."

Katara blushed, "So." She folded her arms across her chest. "That's my business."

"Good luck, Mrs. Guado," he said as he hugged her.

"Guado. _Katara Guado_. I like that. It does have a ring to it." She pulled back as her mother, her father, Jonathan, Wakka, Lulu and Vidina gathered around the table. She sat down at the head of the table with Jonathan at her side. She looked up at her mother and asked, "How did you know about this?"

Yuna looked down at her hands and back at her daughter. "Actually, Rikku told us when she came to Besaid."

Katara's eyes quickly scanned the room for Rikku, who was now grinning at her. "But..." she paused, "oh never mind." She then faced the large table, which were filled with a large chocolate cake, chips, fried chicken, and drinks. The large, chocolate cake clearly stated the words HAVE A HAPPY LIFE, FROM MOM AND DAD in blue icing. Katara grinned as she said, "Let's eat!"

The next morning Katara woke up bright and early. She walked down the newly remodeled home that her mom and dad remodeled over the time that she was gone. _I guess they knew I was going to come home eventually...With Jonathan. _She smiled at the thought. As she turned down the corner, she could smell the light scent of maple syrup, pancakes, eggs, bacon and grits. She smiled to herself as she came into the kitchen to be welcome by her mother, who was over the stove cooking a large breakfast as usual. _Mother, always can cook a good meal. _She kissed her mother on the cheek and sits down at the table. "Good morning."

Yuna spun around from the stove with a spatula in her hand for flipping the pancakes. "Good morning, Katara." She smiled at her daughter as she turned back around towards the stove.

"Something smells good." She inhaled the nice aroma and exhaled.

"Your favorite pancakes and syrup. Along with eggs, bacon and grits."

"Where's dad?"

"He is still asleep. Last night was very tiring," she yawns herself. "Where's Jonathan? Is he asleep too?"

"You guess right." Katara shifted in her seat. "Mother, have you even wondered why I took off from my pilgrimage?"

Yuna placed two pancakes on a plate, reaches it to Katara, goes to the refrigerator, pours a glass of orange juice and reaches to her. With that she went and fix her plate and sits down at the table with a cup of coffee. "I knew it had to be for a good reason. You're just like me."

"Do you know what that reason is?" asked Katara as she cuts her pancake into smaller pieces. "Or did Rikku tell you that too?"

She took a sip of her coffee and looks at Katara over the rim of the mug. "Rikku, didn't tell me anything about why you stopped your pilgrimage. I didn't bother to ask because I knew there would have been a good reason." She placed her mug down and took a bite out of her eggs. "So, Katara what is your reason for stopping your pilgrimage?"

"I don't know, mom. You tell me." She took a bite out of her pancakes and drinks some of her orange juice.

"I think this whole wedding thing has nothing to do with your pilgrimage. You are trying to find a way to destroy Sin without dying. Am I right?"

"Close, but the wedding does have something to do with my pilgrimage." She stared at her plate of soggy, syrupy pancakes. "If I continue my pilgrimage, I will not be able to marry Jonathan because I will be dead. The same goes for him because he will become my Final Aeon." She sighs, "So either way it goes. How can we be happy?"

"I see. It sounds just like me and your father's situation."

"Mother, how did you defeat Sin without dying?"

Yuna stared at her daughter, as images of the battle came to sight. "Your father..." she paused, "Katara, it's a long and painful story."

"I have time. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you did it."

"But my way probably will not work for you. This is _your _story."

"I know this is my story," tears began to travel down her cheeks, "Mother, I want to live. My whole entire pilgrimage was fueled by revenge. As I moved forward, I fell in love with Jonathan. I don't want to leave him! So tell me, damn it!" she pounded her fist on the table. "Tell me how you survived!"

"Fine!" Yuna said as she placed her cup down on the table. "Don't freak out when I tell you this. Your father, my husband, Tidus, was just a dream. He was dreamt up by the Fayths. He was not real, but I knew it couldn't be true. In the end, Tidus jumped off of Cid's airship and vanished. You know why? Because the Sin at that time was Jecht, his father who was my father's guardian. When the Fayths stopped dreaming Sin and Tidus disappeared together." She looked at her daughter, "That's why my way will not work for you."

Katara sighed as she took another bite of her pancakes and drinks her juice. "I don't know what to do. If the Fayths were dreaming, why would they start back dreaming again? Why bring Sin back to wreck havoc on Spira? There has to be a reason."

"Maybe you should go to Zanarkand and see what you can find out there. Lady Yunalesca gave us a lot of clues when we went there, even though she wanted us to die."

"So you're saying Lady Yunalesca would still be there too?"

"We destroyed her, but now that Sin is back, she probably is back too."

"Is dad still a dream?"

"No, the Fayths made a decision to make him real, so that now he can be happy here with you and me."

"Mother," Katara paused, "I still don't get it," she took a long sip of her orange juice, as the cold liquid flowed down her throat. "Everyone thought you destroyed Sin for good, but in a way you did. I just don't understand why did Sin come back." She looked at her mother once again, "Mom after the wedding, I'm going to Zanarkand to get answers. Before I go I need to go to the temple and talk to the Fayth."

"That's a good idea." She reached across the table and grips her daughter's hand, "You're doing the right thing."

Katara smiled at her mother, "I hope so."

Yuna lets her daughter's hand go, stands up and says, "Follow me." She walked down the hallway to one of the newer rooms, it was medium size, with white walls and even the carpet was white. To the far left was a closet, by the window was a table with two chairs, in the far right corner was Yuna's staff and summoner's attire. Yuna then brought her attention to the closet. "Open it."

Katara looked at her mother, as she walked towards the closet. "What's in it?"

"Open it and find out."

Katara faced the closet, she reached for the suicide like doors, slowly opens it to reveal a beautiful, white, feathery like gown. Katara eyes lit up as she stared at the beautiful, silky, see through veil. "It's beautiful," she looked at her mother, "did you wear this when you married dad?"

"Actually, no. I wore it when I was wed to Seymour." She looked at her daughter, who was admiring the beautiful dress. "I want you to have it."

"Me? But why did you keep it?"

"I always thought it was a pretty dress. Wouldn't want it to go to waste," laughed Yuna.

"I agree with you," she took the dress out of the closet and held it out against her body. "I want to try it on."

Yuna nods "Go ahead."

Twenty minutes later, wearing the short, feathery dress, with white wings on the back, white, feathery boots and in her hand she held the see through veil. "How do I look," she asked as she twirled around in front of her mother.

Yuna walked towards her, grabs the veil and asked, "Even better if you put the veil on."

"It wouldn't stay on."

"Maybe if you would have kept your hair long, it would have stayed on." She pulled her daughter's shoulder length hair up into a ponytail and twists it around to make a bun, leaving a few strands out to give her the innocent look. She then pinned the veil into her hair. She stood back and smiles, "Now you look even radiant than ever."

Katara stared at herself in the mirror as she posed in the mirror. She laughs to herself _I have on white. Well, they don't have to know. _Katara looks at her mother and smiles, "Congratulations to me."

Katara and Jonathan decided to have three weddings, the first in Besaid, the second at Macalania Temple and the last one, dedicated to the people of Spira in Bevelle. The sun began to set as Katara slowly, walked down the long, sandy aisle or in this case the beach. Her family, friends and the people of Besaid surrounded her. Her long, silky veil covered her face, but was able to be seen through. The cool breeze blew gently across her revealing legs. She smiled as she approached the handsome Jonathan, who was looking fantastic in his all white tuxedo. She gripped her bouquet of orchids, which were common on the island as she reached her final destination. _I'm so nervous. Katara stop gripping the bouquet before you break it. Breathe. Breathe. Nice. _Katara smiled as she stopped in front of the priest and stands next to Jonathan as she stares at him lovingly.

The priest looks at the both of them and said, "We are all gathered here today to unite Sir Jonathan and Lady Katara in holy matrimony." The priest looks around at the crowd. "These two will be united by the eternal flame."

Katara and Jonathan took their cue as Jonathan waited for her to intertwine her arm in with his. The walked towards the large candle stand that was careful placed by the flower arrangements. Jonathan grabs his candle and lights it, while Katara does the same. Katara laughs as her candle took forever to catch the fire. Together as one, they lit the middle candlestick and placed theirs on each side. With that they walked back to the alter. The priest began to speak, "Whoever does not think that these two people should not be united as one, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Katara and Jonathan glanced around as a few people muttered words, but did not come forward. _Thank you so much, _thought Katara. "Thank you so much," blurted out Katara as she smiled at Jonathan and then to the priest.

The priest looks at Jonathan and Katara. "The rings please." The priest watched as Katara gave her bouquet to her Maid of Honor, Rikku even though she was already married in exchange for the ring.

"Oh, I was just trying it on," said Rikku as she tried to get the ring off her delicate finger.

Katara said between gritted teeth, "It better not be stuck or else you are going to get it," she smiled.

"Sorry," mumbled Rikku as she reached Katara the gold ring.

Katara smiles again as she receives the ring and then looks at the priest, "Ready." She then looked at Jonathan who was getting his ring from Vidina.

Jonathan looks at Vidina, his Best Man as he reaches for the ring. Jonathan was so nervous that he dropped the ring twice before he could face Katara and the priest. "Sorry about that," he blushed.

"It's okay," said the priest. "Now, Jonathan, repeat after me. Jonathan Seymour Guado, do you take Katara Braska to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do take Katara Braska to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, till death do we part." Jonathan nervously places the ring on Katara's finger.

"Now, Katara, repeat after me. Katara Braska, do you take Jonathan Seymour Guado to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do take Jonathan Seymour Guado as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and health, till death do we part." Katara placed the ring on Jonathan's finger as they both faced the priest.

The priest smiled at the both of them as he glanced around at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Seymour Guado! You may now kiss the bride!"

The crowd began to cheer as Jonathan lifted Katara's veil and smiles at her lovingly. He leans down and pulls her closer to him, placing a long, deep, passionate kiss on her soft lips. Once he pulled away, Katara was still leaning closer to him with her lips poked out as if she was waiting for more. He whispers, "Katara."

"Hmm?" Katara blushed as the crowd stared at her and some began to laugh. She couldn't help, but laugh herself. As she faced the crowd, Katara and Jonathan walked down the aisle as people threw red rose petals at them instead of rice.

"Come on, Jonathan. Lets go talk to the Fayth." Katara said as she dragged Jonathan through the Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials. Once they reached the Chamber of Fayth, she walked up the stairs and stops at the door. "Are you coming?"

"No. I think you should go in," said Jonathan as he leaned against the wall.

Katara shoulders slumped as she sighed, "But I really think you should hear whatever the Fayth has to say too. Please Jonathan. I am your wife. Stick by my side."

Jonathan walked towards her and whispers in her ear, "Those last words sound pretty good coming out of your mouth." He smiles, grabs her hand and leads her into the Chamber. As they entered the room, a blinding light engulfed them. As they walked across the small bridge-like road which lead to a circular platform. "Call the Fayth." Jonathan closed his eyes as he concentrated on the large, circular, bubble platform where the Fayth rest.

The circular platform glowed bright as a small, but almost transparent person appeared. "You came for answers," asked the Fayth who appeared to them in the form of a small boy.

"Yes, but how did you know," asked Katara as she lets go of Jonathan's hand.

"I know everything. I know that you are the daughter of a dream and a summoner." He looks at Jonathan, "And you're the son of a Guado, turned Maester who wrecked havoc on Spira."

Jonathan looked down at the ground. "So you do know everything," he looks up and asked, "A dream?" He looks at Katara as he waited for her to answer him. "Katara?"

"Jonathan, I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when. It's pretty complicated." She looks at the Fayth and asks, "We came to ask you why did you bring Sin back? Why continue dreaming about it?"

Jonathan looks at Katara again with seriousness in his eyes. "What is this all about dreaming? Katara, tell me what is going on."

When Katara began to speak the Fayth interrupted her. "She doesn't have to explain it. I will, since part of it is dealing with the Fayths. Her father, Tidus is a dream that the Fayths dreamt up. We created the world that he lived in, which was Zanarkand. We also dreamt up Sin. Sin who was Tidus's father, Jecht who appeared in Zanarkand and destroyed it, causing Tidus to appear in Spira. In the end High Summoner Yuna found out that, there was no way to actually destroy Sin unless we, the Fayths stop dreaming. If we stopped dreaming Tidus would vanish along with Sin."

"So you decided to make him real? Is that right?" asked Katara.

"Exactly," nods the Fayth.

"You're still not answering our question," said Jonathan in a serious tone. "Why is Sin back?"

The Fayth folded his arms across his chest. "Why is Sin back? Do you really want to know?"

Katara nods, "Yes, very much."

"We, the Fayths are not dreaming up Sin. There has to be an outside force, which is causing his reappearance. When was the first and last time that you ever came in contact with Sin?" He looks at Jonathan as if he could sense some strange aura around him.

Katara placed her hands on her slim hips and then stares at the ground as she thinks of the day she were exposed to Sin. "The first was the day Kino died. That was the first time I ever saw Sin up close, other than on spheres."

Jonathan looks at Katara as he could sense the sadness in her voice. "The second was here again, but it was just Sinspawn. The second contact with Sin was at the Operation Destroy Sin site on Mushroom Rock Road."

Katara finally looked up at the Fayth and said, "that's the last time we saw Sin. It hasn't reappeared in a while."

The Fayth looks at Katara, "Were you with him every time Sin appeared?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Sin?"

"I sense a strange aura around you," said the Fayth as he looked at Jonathan. "Evilness, greedy. You are the reason why Sin appears."

Jonathan took a step back as he listened to the Fayth's words. "No. I am not like that. I'm not the reason why Sin appears!" He looked at Katara who had sadness in her eyes. "Katara, believe me. I would never..."

Katara quickly interrupts him. "Just stop it." She looks at the Fayth and asks, "Why?"

"Because his father was so eager to become Sin. When Lady Yuna and her guardians entered Sin, they defeated Seymour inside of Sin, causing him to seep into Sin's body, instead of changing into pyreflies. I believe after your mother destroyed Sin, a part of Sin was still alive and Seymour is controlling him."

"But what does that have to do with me," asked Jonathan.

The Fayth floated towards Jonathan and placed a small hand on his forehead. "Your father marked you with pure evilness to fulfill his wishes." A small, blue, crescent moon scar appeared on Jonathan's forehead as it glowed. "The mark of death," said the Fayth as he floated back down to the ground. "In order to destroy Sin, you must destroy your father."

"But how?"

"He will come to you," said the Fayth as he vanished.

_He will come to me, but when? _Jonathan looked at Katara who could not bear to look at him. He sighed as he pondered his thoughts. "I just don't understand any of this. It's so confusing. How could my father mark me, when I was still in my mother's womb?"

Katara looked up at Jonathan for the first time as she repeated the words that the priest in Djose said to her, "You are your father's son."

Jonathan looked at Katara quickly. "You believe that, don't you? You think I'm just like my father." Jonathan began to walk towards the exit of the chamber and looks over his shoulder, "You're just like the rest of them." With that he left.

"Jonathan! Wait!" Katara yelled as she watched Jonathan exit the chamber.

**GangstaSummoner: Interesting chapter if I do say so myself. Will Jonathan and Katara make up or will they still be mad at each other? Oh yeah, sorry if the scenes run together, I'm trying to figure out how can make them seperate. So bare with me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Katara stared at Jonathan's bare back as they lay together in the cabin's bed. Ever since they left Besaid, Jonathan hasn't kissed, hug or even made love to her. After all it was their so called honeymoon. Jonathan would come into the bed and barely glance at her as he pulled back the sheets and faces the wall. He never once said 'Good night' or 'I love you.' _Is all of this my fault, _thought Katara. She ran her finger up and down the spine of his back, just to feel his rock hard body.

Jonathan wasn't asleep at all, he stared at the wall as he felt Katara's finger drifted up and down his spine. She was sending chills up his spine with every stroke. _Stop it Katara, please. What am I saying? I am enjoying this with every bone in my body. Yet, I'm still mad at the fact that she agrees with everything that the Fayth said. Especially about me and my father. This mark on my forehead won't disappear. I have to find answers. _"Katara?" Jonathan said as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Yes," Katara replied as she continued to drift her finger up his spine.

"Stop."

"What," said Katara in shock as she stared at his back. She removed her hand and brought it close to her chest. "Sorry," she mumbled as she turned around in the bed and stares at the wall on her side. She could feel Jonathan shift on his side and his arms clamped around her waist gently.

"Turn around," he said softly as he gave her room to turn around in his arms.

Katara continued to stare at the wall. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I will just have to turn you around myself," with that he quickly turned Katara's body around to face him. He pulled her close to his body and with one thrust he entered her willingly.

Katara gasped at the feeling as she bit down on her bottom lip. She needed this. A feeling of release. She felt so stressed out lately with her pilgrimage, her father being a dream, and her new husband. "What happened to foreplay?"

He whispers in her ear, "You don't need it." He pulled out and brought his hand to her softness. "You're always _wet._" Jonathan pushed back inside of her and said, "I'm sorry," he kissed her lips as he began a slow pace.

"For what," moaned Katara.

"For flipping out on you. It's not your fault that my father cursed me."

"I'm sorry too," she gasped, "for believing everything that people tell me." She bit down on Jonathan's shoulder as he sat her on top of him like a chair.

"I promise when we get to Bevelle, we will have a real honeymoon. Okay?" Jonathan picked up the pace.

"Oh yes!" Katara gasped as her climax took over her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

A few moments later Jonathan join her, he kissed her and stares into her two tone eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katara rubbed the sweat that was on Jonathan's forehead and rubs the scar that was glowing to her touch. _It's glowing. _"Will it go away?"

Jonathan looks up as if he was trying to look at the scar. "I don't know. I think it reacted to Fayth's touch."

"Mmmhmm," said Katara as she pushed all her weight on Jonathan, causing them to fall back on the bed. "I just hope it doesn't pass down to our children."

"Children?"

"Yes, children."

"You want children," said Jonathan in a shock voice.

"Yes," she smiles at him, "we might have one growing now."

Jonathan quickly sat up in the bed and blinks. "You're bnakhyhd?" (Pregnant)

She smiles again, "Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? You either is or you ain't."

She rolled over in the bed, places her hands behind her head and said, "I just have a feeling, that's all."

"Lets take you to a doctor."

"Jonathan, please. If I am I will let you know. Besides, we only had sex twice. Tonight is the second."

"I know, but it only takes one time. We never used protection before."

"Does it matter now? We are married now."

Jonathan began to sound protective. "It is not safe to be on a pilgrimage while you are pregnant."

Katara sighs, "But we don't know if I am pregnant."

"That's why you should go see a doctor." He looks at her sternly and asks, "Have you had your period?"

"What!" Katara scrambles out of the bed, grabbing the bed sheet and wrapping it around her body. "I can't believe you're asking me that! It's none of your business!"

Jonathan continues to stare at her as she goes through the drawers to find something to wear. "I mean, that is how you tell, right? That's how Kira found out that she was pregnant with Sakuya."

"Well, I'm not Kira," she pulls up her shorts and then pulls down her tank top. "Every woman is different. We do have women's intuition and if I think I'm pregnant, then it must be true. You got that Mr. Moonhead!"

Jonathan fell back on the bed laughing at her. "I like it when you fuss."

Katara sighs as she puts on her summoner's attire. "I just don't understand you one bit. One minute you are serious the next you're laughing." She shakes her head, "I guess that's why I fell in love with you."

Jonathan holds up a thumb, "Exactly."

Jonathan and Katara arrived at Macalania Temple two days after the wedding in Besaid. Jonathan took Katara's hand in his as they entered the temple. They were welcome by priests, priestess, the children of the temple and especially the girls who were off to themselves as they stared Katara down. "Don't worry about them," whispered Jonathan.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I know they are jealous, besides, you were supposed to marry one of them."

The head priest held his arms out as he welcomed Jonathan and Katara. "Welcome."

Jonathan bows and does the prayer of Yevon. "Good to see you again."

"There is word going around that you got married in Besaid. Is that true?"

"Yes," he wraps his arm around Katara's waist. "You remember Katara?"

"It is so good to see you again Lady Katara." The priest hugs Katara and pulls away.

"Same here," said Katara.

A couple of girls ran up to Jonathan with tears in their eyes as they blurted out, "Sir Jonathan, why would you desert us for her!? Are we not pretty enough for you, Sir Jonathan?! Is it because we are not descendants of a High Summoner?!"

Jonathan smiled at the girls and calmly said, "It's none of that. I feel that I should be able to marry whomever I please and the same goes for you too. Would you want to marry a person that you don't even know?"

One of the young girls said, "No. I would want to be happy with the person that I married."

Jonathan gave them a smile and said, "Then you understand that I am happy with Katara." He watched as the girls nods. Jonathan looks at Katara and then back at the girls. "Ladies, meet your new High Priestess, Katara."

"Nice to meet you High Priestess Katara," said the girls in unison.

"Hi," said Katara, "Praise be to Yevon."

"Praise be to Yevon," said the girls as they bowed down. "We are going to get ready for the ceremony." With those final words the girls ran into a room in the temple.

Katara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ceremony?"

The priest stood next to Jonathan and Katara and said, "The initiating ceremony. This ceremony is when we pass over the crown as High Priest to the next person in line, which is Jonathan. Now that he is married you too will become our very first High Priestess."

_High Priestess Katara. Can I actually do this? Now that I think about it, I am a queen now. By marrying Jonathan I became queen of the Guados, even though our only follower is Matrix. _"I'm a High Priestess," whispered Katara.

"Not just yet," said Jonathan. A group of older priests grabbed Jonathan and took him into a room in the back. "See ya at the ceremony."

"Hey! Wait!" Katara yelled but Jonathan was already gone. "Now what do I do." She glanced around as a group of priestess smiled at her as they came closer. "Hi."

"Hi," said the priestess who was wearing a green robe. "Come on. We have to get you ready for the ceremony."

The priestess who was wearing a blue robe smiled as she measured Katara's entire body. "You are going to look lovely in the ceremonial robe that I will design for you. Light blue would be your color." She looked up at Katara. "What do you think future High Priestess Katara?"

Katara was being tossed around the women like a spinning top as the women who she figured were priestess and wedding planners. "It would be nice."

"Okay then," said the priestess in blue. "Let the celebration begin!" The priestess grabs Katara and pulls her into a new room.

Jonathan stared at Katara as she walked towards him in her elegant, silk, light blue robe. At the top of her head, she wore a crystal crown made from the ice of Macalania. It would never melt as long as it was on top of her head, which in the middle of the crown formed the symbol of Shiva, the ice goddess whose power were used to hold the crown together. Her long silky, blue veil that formed a train stood tall on top of her crown. Her robe, which arms flared out at the end were engraved with a pattern of roses. She smiled as she approached Jonathan, tries to bow and balance the crown at the same time. _Please don't tip over. _She kneeled and then rose as she faced the High Priest of the temple. "I am so happy to pass the crown to our new leader Sir Jonathan Guado." He bowed in front of Jonathan as he stared at Jonathan's all white ceremonial robe with gold trimmings. It was even more elegant than Katara's robe, except it was fit for a king. The high priest held a gold crown in his hands and said, "I, High Priest Kazuma pass over the crown of Macalania Temple to the true high priest, Sir Jonathan Seymour Guado, ruler of all the Guados and Macalanians. Kneel my son." He waits for Jonathan to kneel and places the crown on Jonathan's head. "With the spirits of the High Priests, aeons and High Summoners I now dub you the High Priest of Macalania Temple."

Jonathan continues to kneel as he smiles to his self. He then glances at Katara out the corner of his eye. _My love, my heart, my beautiful high priestess, my princess. _He continued to kneel as he listened to Katara's part of the ceremony.

The female priestess stood in front of Katara as her elegant robe flared out at the edges. She smiled and said, "I am also happy to initiate our very first High Priestess into the Macalania family. As a request from our former High Priest, Seymour Guado, he stated that he would want his first child to marry and take over in his place. Not knowing if the child would be a girl or boy, he made sure that we inducted a high priest or high priestess, depending on the sex of the child. Now that the child was a boy we finally will have our high priestess." The priestess looks at Katara and said, "Kneel my child." She watches as Katara kneels down on both knees and bows her head. The priestess held her hands over the icy crown. By using her spiritual energy the crown began to glow and lifts off of Katara's head and into the hands of the priestess. She waves her hands over the crown, as she began to say something in an ancient language.

_What is this strange feeling? I feel like there is a glow coming from me. _Katara shivered slightly as a chill went up her spine. "What's going on," muttered Katara. Her whole entire body froze in place. "I...can't...move..." She continued to stare at the ground. "Jonathan...Help me."

Jonathan was still in his kneeling position as he said, "It's okay." His mother told him the rituals that are performed when a new high priest is introduced into society. He closed his eyes as he tried to connect with Katara's mind, body and soul. _'Just relax for me baby.'_

'_Jonathan is that you? How can I hear you? What is going on? I'm scared.'_

'_It's just part of the ritual. So I need you to be calm and relax.'_

'_I can't relax. My whole body is frozen like ice. I don't trust her, Jonathan.'_

'_Katara, you have to trust her or else the ritual won't work. Think of something peaceful.'_

'_Something peaceful?'_

'_Think of the night I proposed to you.'_

'_The night you proposed...' _Katara body loosens up as she thought of the night when Jonathan proposed to her. _What a magical night. _She smiled to herself as she began to feel a release come from her body. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard the priestess speak.

"With this crown," said the priestess, "I empower you with the wisdom and strength of Macalania Temple. Use it when you are in need of strength. Your aeon Shiva will guide you towards the light." She placed the crown on top of Katara's head. "I, Priestess Lutesa present to you your first High Priestess, Lady Katara Guado." The priestess smiles at Katara and said, "Rise my child."

Katara slowly stood to her feet as she watched Jonathan rise also. She smiled. _'Jonathan, thank you.' _

In unison the priest and priestess said, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you your High Priest and High Priestess, Jonathan and Katara Guado." Together they began to cheer and so did the crowd.

Jonathan holds his hand out so that Katara could take it and softly said in a whisper, "You're welcome." He smiles as he grabs her hand and walks down the steps of the temple. At that moment, they knew that they could conquer the world.

The two newlyweds sat side by side, as they flew over Spira and heads to their next destination, Bevelle. Katara gazed up at the sky and asked, "What happen to me at the ceremony?"

Jonathan calmly said, "We were united as one."

"United as one?"

"Yes, it means that we now are connected to each other, _officially_."

"So, the whole mind reading thing was part of the ritual?"

Jonathan nods, "Yes."

"We can still use that ability?"

"Yes," he looks at the crown on Katara's head and smiles. "Never take the crown off, unless you're in trouble."

"I know, but it is kind of confusing. How can this crown protect me?" She tries to look up at the crown.

Jonathan laughs, "Were you listening to anything that Priestess Lutesa was saying?"

"Yeah, but I was so worried about being frozen half to death. My body was rock hard, like ice."

"I know, but that was part of the ritual for you. You were blessed with the power of Shiva." He touches the crown and a strange chill came over him. _What's going on?_

Katara looks up at Jonathan as the small, crescent moon scar glowed at the touch of the crown. "Jonathan?" She then realized that his body was not moving, as if it was frozen. "Jonathan! Don't touch the crown!" Her eyes stammered from side to side as a reaction to Jonathan's appearance. _'Jonathan, baby. Let go of the crown.'_

'_I can't. My body will not move.'_

'_Try to move it.'_

'_Believe me, I am.'_

'_Then try harder!' _Katara raised her hands up to his and engulfed them with her own. She slowly closed her eyes and concentrated on moving his hand from the crown. _Release him. _With those words said they were both engulfed by a blinding light. Once they reappeared Jonathan was lying next to Katara as if he was unconscious. She shook him, "Jonathan?" _What is up with this new power. I think my crown and the scar on Jonathan's forehead are connected some kind of way. _"Jonathan! Wake up!" She watched as Jonathan eyes slowly opened up.

"Katara, what happened?" asked Jonathan.

"You don't remember anything."

"No, it's all a blur," he sat up in Indian position.

Katara stood up and said in low voice, "It's nothing. The heat got to you and you blacked out." _He really doesn't remember._

He studied her eyes and asked, "Is that really what happened?"

She quickly looked at him and asked, "Why wouldn't it be? Why would I lie to you?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I just got a strange feeling that, that is not the whole story."

Katara leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "I promise I am telling you the truth."

**GangstaSummoner: Well, that is all for now. There might be a cliffhanger in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Until then R&R! Signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any others, but I do own Jonathan and Katara! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

When they arrived in Bevelle, Jonathan and Katara were welcomed by a crowd of people from all over. As they walked down the high road to the city of Bevelle, they were welcomed by Shelinda, who was holding a microphone out. "Hi Sir Jonathan and Lady Katara. It is so good to see you again." She faces the cameraman who was behind her and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen today we have the most famous couple and the talk of the town, Sir Jonathan and Lady Katara." The crowd around them began to cheer. Shelinda faced Jonathan and Katara. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Katara bows and says, "Thank you. I am so happy to be here."

Jonathan smiles in the camera and pulls Katara close to him. "We decided to have our last wedding here in Bevelle, which will be dedicated to the people of Spira."

"Last wedding," asked Shelinda and then laughs, "how many weddings have you two had already?"

Katara holds up two fingers, "Two. Tomorrow will be the third and then we will continue our pilgrimage."

"I know the people of Spira will enjoy seeing your wedding. I wish you the best in life." Shelinda faces the camera again and said, "This is Shelinda. I will see you tomorrow at the broadcast of a High Summoner's daughter and a former Maester's son wedding."

After the brief interview with Shelinda, Jonathan and Katara arrived at Tatiya's house. Jonathan opened the door to his mother's home and yells, "Mother! We're home!" He looked down the hallway as he waited for her to come from the kitchen. "Mother!"

"Tatiya," yelled Katara as she looked up the stairs. "Oh there you go!" Katara was quickly embraced by a loving hug.

Jonathan leaned against the staircase rail and said, "So, you just forgot about your only son." He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for his mother to come give him a hug.

Ignoring Jonathan, Tatiya guided Katara down the upstair's hallway and into the Summoner's Room. "I have a gift for you," said Tatiya as she walked over to the beautiful, red and black, crescent moon rod. She grabs it and faces Katara with a smile on her tan colored face.

Katara took a step back as she held her hands out in front of her and shakes them in an unwanting manner. "No, Tatiya. You can't give me this. I won't accept it."

"I want you to have it. There is nothing I can do with it. And you know it would be a waste to let this beautiful rod collect dust in the corner."

"I know, but Seymour gave it to you. Not me. You should keep it as a souvenir."

Tatiya placed the rod back on it's high, brown stand and places her hands on her hips. "You don't want my rod because it belongs to Seymour?"

"No...no ma'am. It's not that."

"Yes it is. Did you forget that I can read your mind?"

_Dang! _"No," her eyes fell to the newly, polished, wooden floor. "Fine," she looked up and raised her head up high as a boost of confidence came over her. "Don't get mad, but I really don't like Seymour. So, giving me a rod that he gave to you is not a good thing. Seymour is an enemy to me and my family. So I thank you for offering your rod to me, but I am happy with my own."

Tatiya nods, "I understand, but what if I am giving it to you as a wedding a gift?"

Jonathan interrupted Katara loud and clear before she could answer his mother's question. "She does not want it mother. Don't force it on her."

Tatiya looks at her son and sighs, "Fine, you don't need it." She looks at Katara and asks, "What can I get you as a gift?"

Katara looked into Tatiya's eyes, walks towards her with open arms and embraces her deeply. She then whispers in her mother- in- law's ear, "Just support me, your son," she paused and whispers, "his daughter and the one on the way."

Warm tears began to trickle down Tatiya's soft face. She smiles and whispers in Katara's ear as she held her close and whispers low enough for Katara to hear, but to block out the sound waves coming into Jonathan's sensitive ears. "Sakuya. I knew it was true. I will always support her. Promise me that you will return and bring my little one back with you."

"I can't promise you that Tatiya, but I promise you that my little one will return healthy and strong." She pulled back and walks towards the door, but stops when she heard a familiar voice in her mind. _'Tatiya?'_

_'I just wanted to let you know that I blocked out everything in Jonathan's mind, so that he was not able to hear us.'_

_'I know you did. Thank you.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

Katara brushed passed Jonathan as she walked out of the Summoner's Room. _I hope he didn't hear anything that we said. _She sighed to herself as she walked down the stairs. She rubbed her hand over her brownish, blonde hair and exited through the front door. _I need to talk to Kira. _She walked down the street and glanced at the many vendors who came to sell things to tourists. A variety of flowers and balloons were being hung out on balconies and front doors. _All this for our wedding. _Katara turned down one of the alleyways and knocked on the door of Kira's small house.

* * *

Kira slowly opened the door, "Katara, what's wrong?" She asked as she gestured for Katara to come inside. She waited until Katara took a seat at the table and shuts the door. She then sat down at the small table across from her and places her hands on the table. "Is something wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked as she stared into Katara's two tone eyes. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

Katara sighs, wipes some of the tears that were forming in her eyes away and said, "I don't know if I can do it." She managed to get out before she sighed again.

Kira sat up straight in her chair and asked, "You can't do what? Get married?"

Katara shakes her head, "No. I'm already married." She pauses, "I don't think I can continue my pilgrimage."

"Why? I mean you made it so far." Kira stared into Katara's eyes and notices the look that she was giving her. A look of seriousness, sadness. A look that Katara could tell she knew what was wrong. "You're pregnant."

Katara eyes fell to the table. She continue to stare at the table as if she could burn a hole through it. "Yes."

"Have you told Jonathan?"

Katara shook her head, "No. I don't know how."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'. He has the right to know."

Katara quickly brought her head up and said, "You're right. He does have a right to know. Just like he has the right to know about Sakuya."

Kira mouth dropped open as she leaned against the back of the chair and said, "I know."

"I came to you because I told Tatiya and I trust you. She knows about Sakuya too."

Kira raises an eyebrow and asked, "She does?"

"Yes. She _is _the grandmother. I wanted to tell you because I don't want my child growing up not knowing who their sister is or feeling lonely in the world. Kira, you have to tell Jonathan because I don't think we are coming back."

"What do you mean 'not coming back'?" She quickly gets out of her chair and paces around, "Oh you're coming back," she stops pacing and places her hands on her slender hips and said, "You are the daughter of a High Summoner and your father is a star blitzball player. You're strong. And look at Jonathan. His father was a former Maester with remarkable powers. So you're trying to tell me that you and Jonathan can't handle a monster like Sin! Please!"

Katara did not raise her voice, crack a smile or even get out of her chair. She just stayed in her same state of mind. "The way things are going," she paused, "it's hard. I'm a pregnant summoner. How can I fight in this condition?"

"I don't know," said Kira, "but all you really can do is quit."

"But I don't want to quit. My duty is to protect the people of Spira. I took an oath. If I quit now I will let down everybody. I know there are other summoners out there who are doing the same thing, but it is part of my heritage."

Kira stood next to Katara, placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "Talk to Tatiya again, but in private this time. I'm sure you know that she can read minds, but she is also more than that. She is a white and black mage. Go to her and ask her how can you protect your unborn child while traveling. She should give you something for it."

Katara looked up at Kira and asked, "How do you know about this?"

"Like I said, from the age of 12 I spent my time living with her after my parents kicked me out of the house. She wanted to teach Jonathan some of her skills, but he was so talented anyway. She decided that if he learned some of the things that she knew, he would be too strong and wouldn't be able to control it. He was having a hard time trying to control the powers that his father passed on to him. So that was out of the question. So, she decided to teach me instead."

"I see."

"By me being Al Bhed an all, it was hard for me in Bevelle. She taught me the art of the white and black mage. She told me to use them only for good, not for bad, unless I am in trouble."

"Have you used them?"

"No and I don't want to," said Kira as she walked away from Katara's side.

Katara got out of her seat, pushes the chair in and heads towards the front door. "Too powerful?"

"Very, but I have learned to control them. I'm glad Sakuya didn't inherit them, but I'm afraid she might inherit something, much worst."

"I understand," with that Katara opened the door and left.

* * *

"About time you came home," said Jonathan as he greeted Katara at the door. He embraced her with a comforting hug. "Where were you?" He asked as he placed his hand on the back of her head and takes a sniff of her short, brownish, blonde hair. "You smell good."

It was night time when Katara decided to come home. The children were sound asleep in their beds; the vendors were all closed for the night and the only sound you could hear were the waves from the ocean. "I need to talk to Tatiya," said Katara as she tried to get free from Jonathan's embrace.

"Hold up. Wait a minute," said Jonathan as he pulled Katara closer to him. "What is wrong with you lately? You're blocking me out and you're spending too much time with my mother. What is going on Katara?"

"Jonathan, please let me go. You're hurting me," she said as she felt Jonathan's grip around her body tighten and his breathing sped up. She soon realized when he is very upset about something, that sleeping power he possess awakens.

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled as she broke away from his grip. With tears streaming down her redden face, her chest raising up and down and her hair a mess she then yelled again, "I wanted to tell you! I really did, but I didn't know how!" She fell to her knees, her long, pleated, light pink skirt prevented her knees from being bruised from her fall to the floor. She looked up at him with her redden eyes and said, "I might lose this child, Jonathan!" She stood to her feet, storms up the spiral staircase, into the Summoner's Room and locks the door behind her.

"Katara! Katara!" Jonathan yelled as he watched her run up the stairs. _I almost lost it again. Damn! I have to learn how to control this power. _Jonathan quickly ran up the stairs behind her, but when he arrived Katara entered the Summoner's Room and locked it, so that he could not get in. "Katara! Open the door!" Jonathan yelled as he pounded on the door with his fist.

Tatiya emerged from her bedroom at the far end of the hall. She could sense something was wrong. She closed her bedroom door behind her and walks down the hallway while pulling her white robe closer to her body. She stopped at the door to the Summoner's Room as she watched her son continue to bang on the door. She knew that the power he contain was awakening, but he was trying his best to restrain it. "Jonathan, step away from the door."

Through gritted teeth, Jonathan managed to get out, "I can't...It will not let me." He continue to bang on the door. He felt like his body was being control by someone else. A strange surge of energy went through his veins, controlling his actions. He continued to bang on the door and then stops only to begin kicking the door.

Tatiya calmly told Jonathan once again, "Step away from the door."

"I can't mother!" He then brought his attention back to the door and starts to yell, "Katara! Open this damn door right now!"

"No!" screamed Katara who was now huddled by the window. She knew if Jonathan got inside she probably will not be able to see another day.

"I never thought I would have to use this on you," said Tatiya as she held out her right hand. "Cbenedc uv dra vuin amasahdc uv Oajuh. E lymm vundr draa: Ayndr, Vena, Yen yht Fydan. Neca!" ( Spirits of the four elements of Yevon. I call forth thee: Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Rise!) A white aura began to appear around Tatiya's body. Her hair began to flutter from the energy surrounding her and forming in the palm of her hand. She then raised her left hand up next to her right one and said, "Pyrysid, Evned, Jymavun, Crejy maht sa ouin bufan du lyms drec paycd ehceta socuh." (Bahamut, Ifrit, Valefor, Shiva lend me your power to calm this beast inside my son.) "Unleash!" The aura that was around Tatiya's small body formed a ball of energy in the palm of her hand, as she spoke those words the beam releases from her hand and then into Jonathan. Tatiya watched as her son fell to ground in pain, the energy beam that she sent to him went through his veins, weakening his father's power for the time being. Tatiya then yelled, "Lewis!"

"Yes ma'am," said Lewis, the Hypello that Tatiya taught to speak more clearly with his words. He came up the stairs as he looked at Jonathan who was lying on the floor in pain.

"Take Jonathan to his room," she winced a little from the spirit energy that she had to use to perform that attack.

"Yes ma'am." Lewis carefully grabbed Jonathan by the arms and managed to lift his heavy body up. "He is very heavy." He slowly pulled Jonathan down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Tatiya sighs as she rubs her forehead and mutters, "I can't continue to do this." She placed her hands on the mahogany door and calmly whispers into it, "Open." Her whole entire body passed through the door, as if it had life of its own. Once passing through the door, she reappeared on the other side of the door, where Katara was still huddle by the window. "Katara."

Katara continued to shiver as she listened to Tatiya's voice. It _officially _happened, Jonathan snapped. He was on a death mission and she was his target. Katara tighten her grip around her knees and began to rock her body back and forth. In a shaky, but soft voice she said, "Why did I marry him? Now he is trying to kill me," she then began to cry, "And what makes matters worst, I'm pregnant with his child. This is the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"No it is not," said Tatiya as she kneeled down to Katara and wraps her arms around her small frame. "Jonathan, is still learning to control his power. There were times like this when he was younger, his power would unleash all at once. No matter if he was happy or upset, it would just awaken. As he grew older he learned to control it to unleash when he was upset. It was his way of venting, letting out all his anger."

"But why me? Why couldn't he just go away and vent somewhere else. Miss Tatiya, I don't think he was venting. I think something was controlling him and I was his target." She looked up at Tatiya with her watery, red eyes. "I'm scared of him."

"No, you are not afraid of him. You have to be strong and learn to help him control his power." She grabs Katara's hand and pulls her up to her feet and said, "Katara, I believe you are the only one who can help him."

"Me?"

"Yes. Over the years I tried to help him. I was only strong enough to calm his power down a little bit, but I believe you can help him completely. Katara, I want to pass my powers on to you."

"Your powers?" Katara asked as she looked up into Tatiya's eyes through her glossy ones. "No. I can't."

"Yes, you can. I _know_ you are the one. Please, Katara. Do it for your unborn child."

Katara eyes then fell to her flat stomach, which held her unborn child. "I will do it."

Tatiya grabs Katara gently and holds her in a tight, yet warming embrace. "I know you can do it," whispered Tatiya. She closed her eyes and she continued to hold on to Katara. "Close your eyes and concentrate. This will only take a minute. I want you to know that, this procedure is different from how I taught Kira. Since you married my son, I'm giving you everything that I have."

"What? But what about you?"

"I'm getting old Katara. I can't handle it anymore. You're young, lively and strong. You have a long time ahead of you. Now concentrate."

Katara quickly closed her eyes as she held on to Tatiya. A warm feeling came over her, as if she was being rejuvenate by the heat from the sun's rays. _What is this feeling. I feel so calm, peaceful. So...so...refresh. _Katara eyes quickly fluttered opened as she stared at Tatiya, who was also staring and smiling at her. A cyclone of energy surrounded them, with a mixture of purple, blue and white balls of light. Katara then closed her eyes again and then reopened them a moment later. Tatiya stood in front of Katara with a smile on her face and then falls to her knees. "Tatiya!" yelled Katara as she kneeled down towards Tatiya and places her hands on her shoulder. "Are you okay?

"Yes, I'm fine. I am just a little weak. I need to rest," said Tatiya as she rose to her feet. She gave Katara one last smile as she slowly walked towards the door. She was so weak, that she couldn't use her powers to pass through the door. From this moment on Tatiya would be a normal woman, who would live out her life with the talents that she once contained. She then unlocks the door and walks down the hallway.

* * *

"Tatiya," softly said Katara as she watched her leave the room Katara could sense that Tatiya felt a sense of release now that she was not bound by her remarkable power. _Now I am the holder._ Katara slowly exits the room and heads to Jonathan's room. She opens the door and glances at Lewis, who was now staring at Jonathan. He brings his attention to Katara without saying a word, he nods to her and leaves the room. _Jonathan. I just don't understand. Your life is so, so rough._ She walked over to the bed and sits near Jonathan, who was out cold. He seems so at peace now that he was asleep. Sleep was his only refuge from his uncontrollable power. Katara kneels down at the side of the bed and scans over Jonathan's body and then touches her stomach. "Jonathan, I know you can't hear me right now, but if you can just open up your heart to me." She placed her hand on his slightly damped forehead and closes her eyes as she tried to reach Jonathan deep down inside. _'Jonathan, can you hear me?'_

'_Ka...Katara? What are you doing?' asked Jonathan as he stared at her across from him. He glanced around at his surrounding which was cloudy. More as if he was in another dimension, a dream world 'What is this place?'_

'_We are in your dream,' said Katara as she walked towards him. She looked up into his eyes as if she wanted to tell him something, but didn't know how._

'_Katara...' he grabs her hands and kisses them. 'I am so sorry. Whatever I have done to you, I am so sorry.' He stares into her two tone eyes, searching to find an answer, trying to read her thoughts. 'Katara...'_

'_Jonathan...It's okay, I'm fine." She removes her hands from his and walks away. Turning around quickly in the cloudy, fog, which was Jonathan's dream. 'I just want to help you control your power. It's too strong for you to control.' She stares at him, she really wanted to break something in, so that she could observe his actions. What causes his powers to unleash uncontrollably. 'If you can't control it, then there is no sense for you to have it.' She took another step back as she watched him tense up. She smirks, 'Let it all out.'_

_Jonathan's eye slightly turned red, his hands gripping into a ball, a black aura began to form around him. 'Katara...' he tried to hold back his power, 'why are you this? Don't provoke it?' He quickly falls to his knees, putting his fingers against his head. 'AHHHH! Get out! Get out!' He began to rock back and forth like a small child in pain._

_Katara continued to watch him with curiosity. From studying his reaction each time he lost control was out of anger. Never once did he use it for fighting in battles. She mutters, 'So, it's just like Tatiya said. He learned to unleash it out of anger.' She brought her attention to Jonathan, who was now back on his feet. His appearance had completely changed, showing that the black aura which was barely glowing around seem to have took over his body. He held his hand out as a small, black beam began to form and quickly releasing. 'Oh my Ye...' Katara quickly held her hand out in defense. If she was gonna die, she would rather die by his hands. As the dark beam forced it's way towards her, Katara quickly yells, 'Zaregato!' strangely she lost control of her own body. Holding both hands out as the beam was inches from her face, the beam stops in mid air, she quickly begins to yell out in Al Bhed, '_E peht draa du dra cbenedc uv Oajuh! Namayca!' (I bind thee to the spirits of Yevon! Release!) _Slowly regaining control of her body, she realize this is what Tatiya held inside of her for long. She watched as Jonathan fell to the ground, quickly running to his side, she rolls him over and lays his head on her lap. 'Jonathan...I know how to help you now.' She kisses his forehead and watches as his eyes fluttered open._

_Jonathan smiles up to her and softly speaks, 'Thank you my love.' slowly closing his eyes he whispers, 'I just want to sleep.'_

_Katara smiles back at him as she watches him drift off to sleep. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips she says, 'Then sleep, baby.' So this is what goes on inside your head _quickly removing her hand from his forehead and opening her eyes, she smiles. _, Jonathan Guado_. _I have found your weakness and your demise._ Sighing, she gets off the bed slowly, making sure not to wake him and goes out into the hallway, closing the door softly. She leans her head against the wooden door as she begins to doubt being with her. She never expected to be the daughter-in-law of Seymour Guado or even marrying the future ruler of all Guados, Jonathan. She is the only one who can save him now, thanks to Miss Tatiya. She walks to guest bedroom, which was across from Tatiya's, opening the door, lying down on the large, full size bed, with red sheets and pillows. She sighs, "Tomorrow is the big day and I will officially be Mrs. Jonathan Guado, queen to all Guados."

**GangstaSummoner: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm having a little writer's block at the moment, but it would be nice if you can request some ideas for me to write about. So far I know what may be going on in chapter 13, but I need more than that. Anyway read and review. Also tell your friends about this GREAT FFX fanfic that you have read. See ya soon! Signing off**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jonathan stood at the top of the steps of the Bevelle Temple as his eyes wandered over the crowd of people, who came from all over to see the wedding of the century. A maester's son and high summoner's daughter are to be wed on this very day for all people of Spira. His brown, spiky hair fluttered as the cool ocean breeze brushed across his creamy colored skin. He smiled to Vidina, who stood next to him in an all white tuxedo, white shoes and a small, white lily was pinned on the coat jacket. Jonathan eyes quickly turned towards, the long highroad as a soft melody began to play as he saw Katara's court begin to make their way towards him. His body began to tense up as he watched Yuna, slowly appear in front of him. She hugs him gently and stands on the side where Katara would be standing. Behind Yuna, came Rikku escorted by Gippal, who both parted at the alter, Rikku going to Katara's side and Gippal going to Jonathan's side. Following Gippal and Rikku, Kaira entered with a young man, who was a friend of Jonathan and Kaira when they were younger, both also parting in their respectable places.

The crowd slowly stood as the soft melody changed into the 'Here Comes The Bride' theme. Katara was eager to meet her husband at the alter at such a historical place. She smiles as the wind blows through her long, silky, see through veil, which was pinned to her ponytail. She looks to her father, whose arm was wrapped around her own. "I..." she tried, to speak, but nothing seem to come out as she flashed a smile.

Tidus smiled at his daughter as if he was going to cry right then and there. "I love you too. And I'm sure Jonathan will take good care of you."

Katara smiles, "I know." She sighs and whispers, "Lets go." On step they slowly made there way down the aisle, which was the many steps that the Bevelle Temple consisted of. The cool ocean breeze seemed to calm her nerves as she approached the alter. Though they were already married she still was afraid or maybe it was just she was getting cold feet. She followed the white rose petals that were left by the pint sized Jonathan, Sakuya, who quickly ran over to her mother, Kaira as she stood in amazement as Katara reached the altar. Katara stopped a few steps down below Jonathan as she faced her father, who lifts her veil and kisses her on the forehead. Tidus takes her hand as he gives Jonathan a serious look. The same look all father's seem to give their future son-in-laws. "Take care of her." With that Tidus stood behind Jonathan and the rest of his groomsmen. Katara smiles at Jonathan as he takes her hand into his and leads her up the steps. The train from the veil trailed behind her as she smiles, she felt good wearing her mother's wedding gown.

"You look great," whispers Jonathan as he takes her hand and helps her up the steps. Holding her hand in his they faced the high priest of Bevelle Temple smiling lovely. Jonathan nods towards the priest as the music dies down and the crowd begins to settle.

"Thank you," whispers Katara as she watches Jonathan take her hand in his. Her two tone eyes gazes at the high priest who was dressed in the most beautiful ceremonial robe. Adorn with rich, silky blue threads and gold trimmings, deeply embroidered with many unique signs.

The priest looks from Jonathan and Katara as he smiles at the two heirs of royalty. "I am glad to be blessing these two descendants of Yevon. Lady Katara, daughter of High Summoner Yuna and granddaughter of High Summoner Braska." He looks towards Jonathan, "And Sir Jonathan, son of Maester Seymour, may his soul rest in peace." A small boy about the age of Sakuya, came forth as he stood next to the priest holding a gold bowl, which was bright enough for Katara and Jonathan to see their face in. "In this bowl, holds the holy union of Yevon and the spirits of Spira. Drink them as you two shall become one."

Katara smiled lovely at Jonathan as they both picks up the golden bowl and slowly begins to sip the liquid, which tastes of a mixture of fruit punch, mango, kiwi and strawberries. Together placing the bowl back into the hands of the little boy, a small girl appeared next to the boy as the priest began to speak again, "Lighting this candle, will bind you together until death. May your flame glow for eternity."

Jonathan and Katara both picks up a thin white candle which they both lit, standing in front of the little girl who held the candle by a golden candle holder, they both lights the candle. "If you two are not meant for each other the flame will go out," said the priest as he stared at the two of them and back to the flame as it seem for eternity. A moment later the flame stays burning. "You two are blessed for eternity. Now for the vows." The priest looks at Katara, "Now repeat after me. I, Katara Braska takes Jonathan Seymour Guado to be my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, til death do us part."

Katara faces Jonathan as she takes his hand in her as she began to place the golden band on his ring finger, "I...Katara Braska, takes Jon...Jonathan...Seymour...Guado to be my law..fully wedded...husband through sickness and health...through the good and the bad...til death do us part." Through the entire vows, tears quickly filled her eyes, but really the 'til death do us part' got to her. She knew now that her death was coming very soon and she and Jonathan would only be married for such a short time, but she expected to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Now, Jonathan, repeat after me," said the priest as he looked at him, "I, Jonathan Seymour Guado takes Katara Braska to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, til death do us part."

It was not normal for people see a man cry, but Jonathan did not care. He wanted all the people of Spira to know how much he loved Katara and would do anything to protect her. "I, Jonathan Seymour Guado takes Katara Braska to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health...through the good and the...bad...til death do...us part," he said as he slowly slid the golden band over her ring finger.

"You may now kiss your bride," said the priest as he smiled down on them. He was proud to be the one to unite these two talented people.

Jonathan stared at Katara, he was anxious to see her beautiful face, which was hidden under her veil. Pulling it over her head he smiles as he gazed into his lover's eyes. It was official they were now legally husband and wife. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he pulls her closer to him planting a long, gentle kiss on her lips as he pulls back with a smile he grabs her hand as they faced the crowd and the priest began to speak, "May I proudly introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Seymour Guado. The crowd began to cheer, doves were set free and white confetti which looked like feathers floated down from the sky as Jonathan and Katara walked down the stairs. Katara began to tense a little as she glances around and whispers, "Something is not right."

Jonathan looks at her out the corner of his eye as he tried to keep a smile on his face. "What is it?" His eyes quickly gazed around as if he was looking at the crowd, but really he was worried.

"It's Sin..." said Katara softly as her eyes wandered to the sky. "He is here..."

"Father," whispered Jonathan, he quickly grips Katara hand. He did not want anyone to get hurt, but it seems like that was not going to happen. It was their duty, as he swiftly pulled his summoner's rod from the holder, which he had on his waist. The thin pole, sliding between his fingers as he twirled it around. The crowd, realizing what was happening, they all began to panic. "Don't panic! Stay calm everybody! But please find shelter!" Jonathan yelled in a strong sturdy voice. He releases Katara's hand as he glances back into the sky. The large creature seemed to change appearances as it slowly approached the temple. "What is going on?"

Katara eyes were wide as Sin landed in front of them making a large crash. She grips her rod also, as she looks at Sin, who a number of pyreflies swarms around him in a circle pattern. A fast breeze blew through Katara's short hair as the pyreflies formed a funnel like creation around Sin, "We have to take cover," she yelled to Jonathan, while running towards him and trying to pull him to safety.

"Father..." muttered Jonathan as he realized that Sin was taking on a more human form. As the pyreflies began to fade away, all that could be seen was a figure of a man. Jonathan pulls his hand away from Katara and takes a step forward. _How can Sin take on a human form? _"Father?" he spoke up as he took another step forward as the pyreflies faded away.

Looking no older then the day that he died. The tall, blue hair, half Guado gave a light smile to his son, who stood before him. "So nice to see you my son..." Seymour also took a step forward as his long, blue robe swept across the concrete ground. As he stood in front of his creation, he held his hand, as if he was trying to make peace. The people who attended the wedding began to mutter, "Lord Seymour...Is he dead? A bad omen is sure to come."

Katara ran to Jonathan's side as she stared at the man who caused harm to her family many years ago. She never did like him and she had never seen him before, except in the Farplane. "Why are you here?" she said sternly, her two tone eyes focused on his sinister blue ones. "Why have you come here all out in the opening? Why show yourself now?"

Seymour gave a light chuckle, "My, my, my. Aren't you a lovely young bride," he said as a slender, long nail finger, slides across Katara's cheek, to her chin and slowly lifting it. He wanted to see her face a little better. "Beautiful like your mother...powerful also." Katara snatches her face away his thin finger and continues to glare at him out the corner of her eye. She was not liking this situation one bit. "Fine choice, my son..." he said as he brought his attention to Jonathan who was still in a state of shock. Seymour then leans into Jonathan and whispers, "Continue my legacy," while leaning away from him and laughing that sinister laugh. "Hahahaha!!!!"

Jonathan quickly fell to his knees as if he was in pain. He quickly places his hands on both sides of his head. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!" Seymour activated something in Jonathan that caused a loud screeching sound. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!!!!!" He began to pound the concrete below him as he groaned louder as the noise became even more louder.

"What did you do to him!" Katara said as she quickly kneeled down to Jonathan and placed a hand on his back. "It's going to be fine..." she said to Jonathan and brought her attention back to Seymour. _Why are they not doing anything? Are they afraid of him or just dumbfounded? _She stood to her feet as the wind blew through her silky veil, loosening up and floating away in the wind causing her hair to float around in a wild frenzy. "I asked you a question. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She was no longer in her sweet and innocence mood. The feisty girl who Jonathan met on the island months ago has awaken once again. She grips her summoner's rod tighter, seeing that he was not saying anything. As the clear rod, twirled in and out of her fingers, she begins to summon Shiva.

"You are very, very lovely," said Seymour as he smirked, all the while his blue eyes was focused on her. He found her to be quite fascinating, but there was no time for that. As he glanced around he watched as the guards began to run towards him. With a flick of the wrist a large gust of wind knocked them to the ground. "Blizzard!" Knowing how this attack work, he holds both hands out to his side as they began to glow a bright red color. As the large iceberg seem to form around him, his hands touching the ice, slowly begins to melt the ice. Seymour then glances around to see if anyone else would test him. His eyes landed on a small child. "Hmm?" As he walked passed Jonathan who was still groaning in agony, he flicked his wrist again, causing a fast gust of wind to push Katara to the ground. As he approached the child he stared at her with those eyes. "I see you have Guado in you, little one."

"Get...Get...a...a...way...from...her..." said Jonathan weakly. He was in pain and he felt like his skull could bust any second. He slowly stood to his feet and turns to face Seymour who stood in front of Sakuya and Kaira. He watched as Kaira pulled Sakuya closer to her and he could hear her mumble, 'Don't touch her'. "And you're...wrong...She is all...human."

"All human, ha! This child clearly has Guado in her! You can smell it on her," Seymour pauses for a second before saying, "And she smells exactly like you."

"What!"

"Oh, so you don't know? You don't remember what happen to you and this Al Bhed woman?" He waved his hand around in a magically way. Everything around them turned pitch black. It felt quite eerie. Quickly everything change as it seemed as a picture formed all around them, just like when he told the story of Lady Yunalesca. "Now you will remember..."

"Stop it! Please!" yelled Kaira as she quickly noticed the younger version of herself. She did not want this experience in her life to be seen or heard from anyone, but only the ones she told. "Stop!" Kaira yelled as she fell to her knees. Sakuya turned to her face her mother and spoke, "Mommy, what's wrong? Don't cry." Kaira could not do anything but hug her daughter tight, she was too young to hear or see this. "How can you be so cruel!" she yelled as she stared at Seymour through watery eyes.

Seymour stares at her for a moment before saying something smart, "Maybe it's time that you tell Jonathan about that little girl wrapped around in your arms."

"No! I won't!"

"Really?" Seymour faced Jonathan as the violent scene shown when Kaira forced herself on to Jonathan, just so they could be safe. "Tell him!"

"No!"

"Whore!"

"No!"

"Slut!"

"Stop!"

"Hoe!"

"Please stop it! Stop it!"

"Bitch!"

"Stop...," the tears were pouring out of Kaira's eyes like a faucet and she could not stop. He continued to verbally abuse her, breaking her down with every degrading word in the book.

"You little Al Bhed whore! Your parents never loved you to begin with!" spatted Seymour.

"Please...I will tell him...Jonathan..." she began to speak in Al Bhed, "E ys cu...cunno...E ghuf dryd oui tet hud fyhd du tu ed...pid E ryt du...ramb dra pudr...uv ic. Bmayca! Vunkeja sa...Zuhydryh...oui...oui...yna...Cy..." but she was quickly cut off by Seymour. (I am so...sorry...I know that you did not want to do it...but I had to...help the both...of us. Please! Forgive me...Jonathan...you...you...are...Sa...)

"Speak like everyone else!" He yelled before snatching Sakuya out of her arms and holding on to her small arm pretty tight.

Sakuya began to wiggle around, "Let me go! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Please," Kaira begged, "She is not doing anything to you!"

"Speak!" He was talking to her as if she was some kind of slave or something.

"Jonathan...Sakuya...is...your daughter..." she broke out into tears as she stared at her daughter. "Teleport!"

"Silence!" yelled Seymour, with his free hand he held his hand out and twists it around at Kaira. He knew that Sakuya would not be able to use her powers around him. A piece of him was in her, as well as Jonathan. Any children holding the blood of Jonathan in their veins, continues to breathe him life. Kaira screamed out in pain, as she was lifted off the ground. He watched as she struggled and began to gasp as if she could not breathe.

"Ah...aahh..." Her hand quickly wandered to her neck, she felt as if there was something choking her, but nothing could be seen. Just the hand of Seymour far away from her body. As the grasp became tighter around her neck, she screamed out one last time before falling to the ground...lifeless. "MOMMY!!!!!!"

"Hmph! Well...now you know. I will be back!" yelled Seymour before vanishing in a mist of pyreflies, with Sakuya with him. The only thing that was left of Sakuya was the basket full of rose petals, which scattered across the ground.

**GangstaSummoner: O.o I think I really did go 'GangstaSummoner' on this chapter. Don't hurt me, but I am so sorry for taking so long with chapter 13. I was constantly debating on what I should do with this ch. for 2 months and I finally got around to finishing around...well 6:31 AM. So I was thinking let the wedding stay all cutsie and whatnot, but it was just calling for some action. I seriously hated killing off my character ;; but hey! This is "Forbidden Love" anything goes down in this story. Anyways, any questions PM me or leave it in a review. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!! This is what drives me even though it takes months and months, lol. Time for some sleep now. **

**Signing off**

**P.S. I was informed that I had a lot of plotholes. I will work on filling those in. Thanks and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**GangstaSummoner: Hello everyone Thank you so much for the reviews. Once I again I apologize for taking so long. I will be leaving for college Saturday and I wanted to have a chapter out before then. Since I will be so busy and all. I think it was a little short, but you be the judge. Remember read and review and hopefully I will I have chapter 15 up soon. See ya! **

**Chapter 14**

Jonathan stared out in utter confusion at he watched the mother of his child spirit, fade into a bunch of pyreflies and drifting off into the sky. He had just performed Kira's sending even though he was in such a terrible state. Refusing Katara's request to perform the Sending for him, he felt that it was his duty to send her. He sighed lightly still staring out in a daze over the cliff of the Bevelle Temple near the entrance. _Why is this happening to me? Father, why have you come back? Kira's gone and Sakuya..._ "Sakuya..." he muttered as tears began to slowly make a path down h is cheeks. How could he let his father take her away? How could he let him kill Kira, especially in front of Sakua?

Katara gave a light sigh as she stared at Jonathan from the doorway of the temple. She had never seen him so tore up inside. He just lost his ex/best friend and his new found daughter at the same time. She understood how he was feeling. She felt the same way after losing Kino. As she pu lled away from the doorway, she slowly walks over to Jonathan, stands behind him and hugs him from behind. "Jonathan..." She did not know what to say to him. When she was in the same predicament, she never listened to what anyone had to say because she was so out of it. "Jonathan...I know that ou miss Kira and Sakuya, but you have to..."

"Did you know?" asked Jonathan quickly cutting Katara off. He had to know if he was the only one out in the dark. Standing firm as if he could not feel Katara's small frame against his own, he waited for her to answer him.

"Did I know what?"

"Don't play dumb Katara!" he yelled out in frustration as he pulled away from her grasp and turns to face her. "I know that you knew that Sakua was my daughter! Why didn't ou tell me?!"

Katara watched as Jonathan released his self from her grip. she flinched a little as Jonathan rose his voice. "Kira, made me promise not to tell you."

"But we are married Katara. We are suppose to be there for one another and talk to each other about these things."

"I know, but I don't break my promises," she began to calm down as she noticed Jonathan's body relax.

"All this time...I never knew. Now Kira is dead and gone and who knows where Seymour has taken Sakuya."

"I'm sure he will find us."

"Do you expect me to go on knowing that my child is out there alone? I will be damn if I continue my pilgrimage without knowing that Sakuya is safe!"

"You're not continuing?" asked Katara. She was a little in shock to hear this coming from him. _This is so stressful. Seymour is controlling Sin. What more do we have to worry about it?_

"I am going after Seymour," he said while walking towards the temple entrance, his black boots clanking against the marble stone guard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly, mother I don't know what to do," said Katara as she sat on the floor next to the Commsphere which was located on the Celsius. The Commsphere which was invented by Shinra before his death became a good means of communication throughout Spira. She rubs her fingers through her short, brown and blonde hair as if she was frustrated. "How am I suppose to continue my pilgrimage when m guardian has decided to desert me?"

"Katara, listen to me," said Yuna as she stared at her daughter through the commsphere. "This is not about you anymore. You and Jonathan are married now, you two have to work together. You have to stick by his side."

"But it is so hard. I never thought that Jonathan would have so much baggage with him. A daughter he never knew about; an ex/best friend who was still in love with him; a psychotic, dead father who is o ut to kill him and this crazy power that makes him insane." She groans out loud. "I'm pregant and I need him with me!"

Yuna sighs lightly, "I'm sure you will come up with something," before signing off.

"Mother! Mother!" yelled Katara, but she was too slow. She groans out loud as she leans her against the mahogany, bed post. She then looks up, blowing the loose strands of hair out of her face. "Just great! What am I suppose to do!"

"The answer is right in front of you," said Yuna before reappearing on the commsphere and logging off once again.

"Huh!" Katara's eyes quickly shot towards the commsphere and grabs it with an angry look on her face. As quickly as you could say 'stop' Katara had already flung the small device across the room shattering the nearby mirror. She slowly stood to her feet, dusting her hands off as if she had been working hard and grabs her stomach. "I feel queasy." Moving her hand from her stomach to her mouth and mutters, "Oh great!" before running off down the hall to the bathroom. _Morning sickness is a bitch._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my mommy!" cried Sakuya as she stared at Seymour through glossy, green eyes. They were now located in the inside of Sin, which was held a float in the sky by Seymour. The clouds was so thick that day. Rain was approaching and it was a wonderful disquise for such a creature. "Mommy..." Sakuya was so young and naive. She was a smart girl, but confused. "Where's momm," she continued to sob. She thought that maybe her mother fell asleep and she would come to rescue her as soon as possible. Everything will be like old times. The days when her mom would walk with her down the Bevelle highroad and stopping to let her take a seat on the edge of the road and splashing her feet into the cool water. Even riding the lift just to let the water spray on them. _Mommy, I need you. I miss you, mommy. MOMMYYYYY!!!!!!!_

"Hush child!" yelled Seymour as he stared at the small child. He paced back and forth as if he was thinking about what to do next or maybe he had something devious on his mind. He stopped for a moment and stared at Sakuya with piercing blue eyes. "Sakuya," he watched as she flinched at the sound of his voice as she sat on the steps of the small section, which was located inside of Sin. He found it quite intriguing that this pint size, girl version of Jonathan had as much power as her father. Even more than Seymour, his self. _Hmmm? I might can use her._ He walked towards Sakuya and pulls her to her feet.

"Where is my mommy," she asked again with tears pouring out of her eyes. She had been crying on and off for the past couple of days.

"Little one, your mother's dead," said Seymour with that evil sneer on his face.

"D-Dead, mommy can't be dead. She just to sleep." Her eyes stammered from side to side, in a confused manner.

He begins to snicker, "Ha,ha. Yes, she will be asleep for a very long, long, long, long time."

Sakuya continued to stare at him. Though she was confused, in the back of her mind she had a feeling that would never see her mother's smile in the morning or the way she would talk to her in Al hed or even receiving a hug from her again. "Mom."

"I have plans for you litle one."

"P-Plans? W-What plans?" she asked softly.

"Plans to unleash your full potential," he said as he held his hand out towards her as a small beam began to form in his hand. "I am going to make you powerful." He gave a slight smile as the moon scar, similar to the one on Jonathan's forehead began to protrude through Sakuya's. Ther small scar began to glow a bright blusih color as Seymour waved his hand over it in a circular fashion. "Come to me!" Sakuya's body went limp as she began to float into the air. The light from the scar, engulfed her body and dispersed revealing a slim, taller, a more mature version of Sakuya. She sighed lightly as she gently floated down to the ground. Her long, brown hair fell just below her shoulders, as she looked up her cat like eyes that she inherited from her mother fluttered open and lands on Seymour. Her hands were placed gentely on her slender hips, which was slightly covered by her pink shirt and a short, black, pleated skirt. "Sakuya?"

"Yes, Maester Seyour?" she asked in a flirtatious tone of voice. Though she still had no idead that this was her grandfather, she found something strangely attractive about him and sher was dying to find out more about him. There was something about him that made her want to lay everything on the line for him, _Maester Seymour._


	15. Chapter 15

**GangstaSummoner: Helllloooo people! Welcome back to the interesting world of Forbidden Love. This chapter was orginally two chapters, but I realized one chapter was like 1,000 words, it wasn't long enough. So, I decided to combine chapter 15 and 16 together. So this should hold ya'll over for a while. Anyway enjoy. Remember read and review.**

**Chapter 15**

_Killing him is my mission._ The young woman slowly walked down the highroad which leads to the entrance into Bevelle. The sea breeze brushed slightly against her face and through her long hair. Black shades covered her green hues and she stared up into the sky. This was her first time in Bevelle, so she thought, but in reality this was actually her home. A smirk appeared on her face as she leaned against the wall, slightly raising her shades up as she stared at the man she was after. _I found you._ Her eyes gazed over his stature as her smile grew wider. _Nice body. It's a shame that I have to get rid of you._ She quickly released her shades as they fell perfectly on her small nose as she watched Jonathan pass her by. "Good morning."

Jonathan nods slightly as he stares at her for a moment before speaking. "Good morning." _That voice. Where have I heard it from?_ As he stared at the girl he continued to get a vibe that he knew her from somewhere. He really did not feel like holding a conversation with anyone. He had not spoken to Katara in almost two weeks. He chose to sleep in another room where he could mourn Kira's death alone. Katara did not stop him, she accepted it because she knew how he felt. "I must be going," he said as he entered the temple.

"It was nice speaking to you Sir Jonathan," said Sakuya as she watched him enter the temple. _Poor thing. He looks so pathetic. Don't worry, I will end your pain soon. _She smiled as she walked away from the temple. Soon enough she was going to get her revenge for her mother's death.

Katara stood at the upper level of the temple while talking to the priest, she smiled lightly as she noticed Jonathan enter the temple. She bows slightly, "Excuse me" before getting on the lift and following Jonathan. "Jonathan! Jonathan! Wait up!" As she quickly speed walked after him, she sighed in relief as she caught up with him. She had never seen him look so sick before in her life. His brown hair, no longer spiky had grown longer and he had a small ponytail in the back. His facial hair had also grown out. Katara frowned. _He looks a mess. _"Jonathan, come with me." She said while grabbing his hand, pulls him out of the temple and towards the Celsius.

"Where are we going?" asked Jonathan as he was pulled out of the temple and towards the ship, which hovered over the temple. Once they got in he realized that she was dragging him towards their room. "Katara," he sighed, "we can't do this."

"No," she said as she pulled him into the room and locks the door behind him. "Take your shirt off and lay down," she said as she stared at him.

"No!"

"Yes, damn it! Stop acting like you don't know who I am! Just stop it! Get over Kira! She is dead! I'm your wife!"

"So is that how you really feel," he asked her as he stared at her as if his whole world had completely ended. The last bit of saneness that he had broke and crumbled into a million of pieces. "How could you Katara? How could you?" He knew that he was obligated to Katara, but he was grieving the mother of his child, his childhood friend. How could he just forget her like it was nothing.

"Jonathan! I didn't mean it! I am so sorry….I didn't mean it like that at all," she grabbed his shirt as she looks into his eyes. "Forgive me."

"I can't even look at you right now," said Jonathan as he tried to push her away from him. He was hurt. He was hurt badly. He could not understand why his wife would do this to him. How could she say such cruel things. If she cared, she should try to console him, not break him down. "Katara, let me go." He stood still as she loosens her grip on his shirt and then brought his attention to her. "I don't need you to break my spirit. I need you to stand beside me during my time of mourning. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she said while nodding her head and then bringing her attention to him. "Do you forgive me?"

He slowly walked passed her and towards the door before speaking. "It is going to take a while," he said as he exited the room.

* * *

"We are heading to The Calm Lands. I don't want to cause any harm for the citizens of Spira," said Jonathan as he stood on the bridge of the Celisus. He was ready now and it was time for him to fulfill his duty as a summoner, friend and most importantly a father. He was going to lure Sin to the Calm Lands and maybe Zanarkand, whichever was a more open space. No one knew his plan, all they knew is he was going to fight Sin. How? They thought his aeons, but honestly he knew that this power inside him was far stronger than some aeon. 

"Son, I hope you know what you are doing," said Cid as he looked over his crew. "Brother, full speed ahead."

"Roger!" Brother yelled as he began to put the large airship into full speed.

Jonathan nods towards them before he turns to exit the bridge. Letting the door slide shut behind him he gave a small sigh. _This is all up to me now. _He slowly walked down the corridor and to the hall so that he could look outside through the window, but someone was already there. "You again," he said as he walked towards the girl that he met a few days ago in front of the temple.

"Then you must be my good luck charm," said the girl as she looked over her shoulder towards Jonathan. "You look like you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it's something I have to handle on my own." He smiles, "By the way my name is Jonathan. Jonathan Guado."

"I know who you are. Everyone should know you," she said with a smirk. "You are the one who married Lady Yuna's daughter."

"Precisely."

"Well then, watch your back cutie," she said as she leaned in closer to him. "Someone might steal you way."

"Umm….excuse me," he said as he brushed passed the girl. "And your name is?"

"Sa…..Kuya. My name is Kuya."

"Sakuya," said Jonathan softly.

"No, just Kuya."

"Oh I thought it probably was short for Sakuya. That is my daughter's name."

"Oh really," she said with a smile. "I bet she is just as cute as you."

"Ha ha. Yes she is."

"Jonathan….." a familiar voice spoke.

Jonathan turns around to see Katara walking up the stairs. She seemed somewhat sad by the facial expression on her face. "What is it Katara?" He walks towards her, "This is Kuya."

"Hi," said Katara softly and then brought her attention back to Jonathan, "I need to talk to you about something."

He looks over his shoulder and says, "Excuse me, Miss Kuya," before grabbing Katara's hand and leading her to the deck of the ship. The wind forced his long hair into a frenzy as the band which he used to tie his hair slipped away. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It is about the baby," she said in almost of a whisper.

"What? Did something happen, tell me." _Please, I don't need anymore sadness in my life. Tell me it's something good._

"I…I…had a….miscarriage. I did not have enough fluid in my body to carry it," she slowly started to cry, "It's all my fault," she looks into Jonathan's eyes. "Please forgive me."

He was in utter shock. How could this happen? His seed gone and never to return, just like Sakuya. Gone. "It's not your fault, Katara. Our baby was not meant to live in this world." He pulls her close to him as she rests her head on her chest. "Stop blaming yourself, okay sweetie."

Katara's tears came pouring out as Jonathan held her close. She was crying because of her child and also because its been so long since Jonathan last held her like this. It felt really good to actually know that you are loved, even during the roughest times. "I love you."

"I love you too," he looks down and tilts her head up with one of his fingers so that he could kiss her. Once pulling back he continues to hold her close, as tears also streamed down his face. He knew that the fluid thing was not the only thing that caused Katara's miscarriage. It was stress. Stress of this world called Spira. Stress of a summoner. Stress of life itself. It was all too much for her and their unborn child. Even the most powerful magic could not save their child from the turmoil of this world.

* * *

Arriving in the Calm Lands Jonathan gave a small sigh. "Finally." It was strange how this journey started out as Katara being the leader and it quickly made a u-turn. Jonathan was now the leader and Katara was following him. It was all up to him now, he had to finish this now and soon. "Katara, I want you to stay here in the Calm Lands. I want you to be safe," he said in a stern tone of voice. He did not want anyone around him to be put into anymore danger. 

"Are you serious?" she asked as she hurried to his side. Her short brown and blonde hair fell in her face and pushes it back. "Jonathan, we are in this together. I hope you did not forget that. I am a summoner too, ya know."

"I know that. But I don't want any harm to come to you," he said with a smile. "I have not told anyone this, but I do not plan to use my aeons in this battle."

"You're not? But what are you going to use…Oh…" It slowly came to her. He was going to use _his _powers. "I don't think that is a wise idea."

"Why is that?" asked Jonathan.

"Because you can barely control it. You don't know what kind of powers you have. Once you get mad it unleashes and you go berserk. Who knows what could happen?"

"I understand that, but if I go crazy no one will be around, but me and Seymour AKA Sin. That's why I want you to stay here in the Calm Lands. Will you do that for me?"

Katara sighs. It took all her might to say yes to him. She did not understand this woman that she was becoming. Someone who takes the backseat to her man, that was not her at all. She was the free spirited, independent woman who did things her way. "Yes." _What am I doing? This is not like me at all. Throughout this pilgrimage I have changed. I have let Jonathan take charge. I don't know if it's because we are married or because I have grown to trust and love him with my heart._ She nods giving him an assuring smile, "Yes, I will stay behind," before wrapping her slender arms around his neck and rest her head against his chest. "I love you." But what Jonathan did not know, was that Katara had plans of her own. She was not going to let him have his way. She would at least like to witness the death of Seymour.

"Good girl," he said as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "I love you too." He placed a kiss on her forehead and then to her soft lips. The kiss was deep and passionate. He kissed her as if it was his last time. His tongue slowly penetrating through her lips to play along with hers. It felt warm and he felt like he could just melt as his tongue intertwined with hers. They were one at this moment. He slowly pulled away as he stared into her two tone eyes. "Yevon, I love you so much." He gave a wicked smile and whispers, "When I return, we are going to work on making a new miracle." He begins to walk backward as he smiles at her, "So wait for me!" and runs off.

"I will be waiting!" yelled Katara as she watched Jonathan take off towards the middle of the Calm Lands. _That's what you think.

* * *

_

It was close to midnight when Katara arrived at Mt. Gagazet. She was freezing her little butt off as she folded her arms over her chest, as if she was trying to keep warm. "So…cold," she sighed as she could see her breath in the air. She did not understand how summoners before her could have possible made it through the treacherous mountain. Maybe she should have dressed heavier. She sighed again, "I wonder where is Jonathan. He is probably close to Zanarkand by now." Her eyes wandered over her snowy surroundings and her eyes landed on a tall creature. "Kimahri?" she asked as the figure approached her. Her smile grew wider as her mother's childhood friend and guardian approached. The last time she had seen him was about 5 years ago, she was a young girl then and Kimahri was making a routine visit. "Kimahri it is good to see you," she said with excitement as she tried to hug him, but the cold was preventing her from the hug for a long time.

"Kimahri is glad to see you too, Lady Katara," said Kimahri as a small smile came over his blue face. "A young summoner passed through the mountains earlier."

"Jonathan," she said softly. "Jonathan, is my husband. I have to catch up to him."

"Kimahri knows that he is your husband. Kimahri is also wondering why Katara is not with Jonathan?" he asked in a low tone.

Katara sighed softly, "I promised him that I would stay behind. I can't possibly do that. It's not in me to sit back and watch somebody else do the job. I want in on it."

As Kimahri stared at Katara he could see Yuna's personality bursting through her. Yuna would not give up either and through their journey, she always tended to get caught up in other people's problem. He knew if he would had told Katara that she should listen to Jonathan, she would not take his advice. She would run off like she was doing now. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Kimahri,' smiled Katara as she took the lift up the mountain.

* * *

Jonathan knew that someone was falling him. Who? He had no idea. He had taken the long route, by walking through the long, treacherous mountain. It was a risky task with the coldness, snow and windy conditions, but also his so called stalker. He wonder if it was Katara, knowing that it was impossible for her to sit around and wait for his return. _Hmmm? Who could this possible be?_

"Jonathan," a soft echo could be heard throughout the mountain. "Come to me Jonathan."

He could feel a gust of wind quickly blow past him. It was windy, but this one was very different. It felt as if someone ran right beside him. He didn't like this one bit, it was close to midnight and someone was playing games with him. "Katara…" He was unsure if it was Katara, but he wanted to make sure.

There was a soft chuckle, "Now why would I be that, bitch?" the voice whispered against his ear.

Jonathan quickly turns around as his eyes wandered around the snowy path. His breathing speeding up with every whisper. _What the hell is going on? _

"I thought we had a connection, Jonathan," the voice whispered again.

_Fuck this shit! _He thought as he turned around again after hearing the voice and feeling small hands on his shoulders. He was not going to let some voice stop him from his mission. He pulled his summoner's rod away from the clip on his waist. He was not going to use his full power, but the power of his aeon. In order to do that, he would have to find out who his mystery woman was. At first he could not distinguish the sound of the voice, but after feeling the touch of a woman's hand on his shoulder, it was quite clear. It was not Katara because she would have revealed herself by now, but another woman that he had met before. "We have no connection. Who are you? Show yourself." He eyes scanned his surroundings once again.

"Sorry….but I can't do that," the woman said as she gently tugged Jonathan's ear with her teeth. "Maybe another time."

Jonathan could feel the warmth of the woman's breath against his neck. She smells like peppermint. Katara smelled like fresh roses. She always smelled like roses not peppermint. He quickly turns around and sighs after finding out that the woman had disappeared in the blink of an eye, only leaving the smell of peppermints behind. "What the hell is going on?" he said in a whisper as he continue to walk the long path. He had a feeling that the mysterious woman would be waiting for him at the end of his route and he would be ready for her.


	16. Final Chapter

**Chapter 16**

Katara sighed to herself as she slowly walked through the cave, which lead to Zanarkand. She smiled brightly, exiting the cave and finally feeling the warm sunlight take over her body, she twirled around happily. "I have finally made it!" The number of bracelets which covered her wrist clinked and clanked to her movements; her short hair flowing in the wind and her light pink skirt, gracefully twirling around her body. She felt good about herself. Her mission was almost complete, but she just only wished she could share this moment with the one that she loves. "Katara?" She spun around quickly, her hair swaying in the cool breeze and her two tone eyes landing on her husband of only a few months. "Jonathan!" she screamed as she rushed into his arms and burying her head into his chest.

"I had a feeling that you were coming, so I decided to wait for you," said Jonathan as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He would then move one hand from her back and rubs it through her hair. The weird voice that he had heard earlier was still bothering him. He wanted to make sure that it was not Katara following him. "You smell good," he sighed, "you always smell good….like roses."

"Uh…thank you," she said softly. She found it weird that he would switch the topic to discussing how her body smelled. _Very weird_. Katara brushed it off as she pulled away from him. "So we're finally here….Zanarkand the city of lights." Her eyes wandered to the mountains which surrounded them, before placing her hand on the grayish-blue solid rock. "Are these souls?"

"Does it scare you," asked Jonathan as he stood behind her, staring at the many bodies, which seemed to have combined with the mountainside. He wondered what happened to these people. Why were they embedded into the mountain? What were their purpose? It was a creepy creation.

Katara quickly looked over her shoulder, "No it does not scare me. Nothing scares me," while turning back to face the mountain.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay." He began to walk down the long path towards Zanarkand. Sure, he knew that nothing scared Katara, but he also knew that she was afraid of death. He wasn't sure about everything in her life, but he figured the death of her fiancée, Kino, was the source of her problem. To have a love one die in front of you is a hard thing to deal with. He knew exactly how she felt. But he didn't understand if she was so afraid of death, why would she go on a journey to destroy Sin. _Maybe she was determined to do something new._ "Lets go Katara!" he yelled while smiling back at her.

"Sure!" yelled Katara as she ran behind her husband. Their journey was coming to a close and possibly their lives. These few months that she shared with Jonathan was just _amazing!_ She is proud to be his wife and whatever obstacles they might have to go through in this last battle….They will conquer it together….As one.

* * *

"What do you mean Sin was seen flying towards Zanarkand?" asked Yuna as she turned to face her younger cousin, Rikku. Her long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She was worried now. Jonathan and Katara were heading towards Zanarkand and they should be close to there now. She took a seat in one of the chairs around the kitchen table; before looking towards Riku again with worry in her eyes. What could she do? It would take awhile before they could reach Zanarkand in time.

Rikku rubbed her fingers through her blonde hair before looking towards Yuna. "You know the big gigantic monster is heading that way!" She smiled slightly, but quickly became serious after her failed attempt at trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry Yuna," she said softly. She leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen as her swirly green eyes fell to the floor. She did not know what to say to Yuna. She was not sure if she should comfort her older cousin or persuade her to go to Zanarkand.

She leaned away from the doorframe and rests her right arm on her hip, "We can go in the Celisus. It's fast. I doubt if we will get there in time, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Rikku turned her back on Yuna as she walked out into the living room area and then yells as loud as possible, "Tidus! Get your butt down here! We are going to Zanarkand! Katara's in trouble!"

Tidus sighed lightly as the steaming water ran his slim, muscular physique. He had a long practice session earlier that day and he was in the need of a shower. As he turns the water off, he could hear a familiar voice – loud as day – from down the hallway. It was Rikku, "Tidus! We don't have all day! Don't make me come in there!" He stepped out the shower, grabs the nearest towel and wraps it around his waist without wiping away the excess water from his body. He quickly opened the door and makes his way towards the living room area, leaving a trail of water behind him. "What's going on," he asked. "What's with all the yelling Rikku?"

"Katara and Jonathan are in trouble," whispered Yuna as she stared at her half naked husband. She only wished he would've put some clothes on before coming in here.

"What?" he asked as his eyes wandered from Yuna to Rikku.

"Katara and Jonathan are in trouble!" yelled Rikku, as if Tidus was hard of hearing.

"What?!" he yelled again as the towel fell to the floor. "They are in trouble! We have to go! We have to help them!"

"Um…Woowww…" mumbled Rikku as she secretly eyed Tidus, before turning her back towards him. She did not want Yuna to get mad at her for looking at her husband's naked, lower half. "I'll be outside," she said before exiting the house and then peeking back inside, "Nice trunk, Tidus!" with that a huge grin formed on her face and she was completely out of their sight.

Yuna stood up and kneels in front of Tidus, picking up the towel and hands it to him. "Put on some clothes, Hon. This is not the time to be joking around. Our daughter and son-in-law are in trouble. We need to get to Zanarkand as soon as possible." She smiled lightly and then it quickly disappeared. She sighed before walking towards the stand in the far right corner and grabs her staff. "I'll meet you in the ship," she said before looking over her shoulder, "and hurry up."

* * *

Jonathan and Katara were now deep within the eerie ruins of the Zanarkand Temple. At one point in time this place was a thriving city of lights and entertainment. So much different from the world that they were in now. Katara found it strange that this was the place that her father _insisted_ that he was from. Although he was only a dream, Zanarkand was still his home regardless. This is where he became a star blitzball player and this is where he found _our_ Spira.

She wrapped her arms around body as she tried to keep warm. The ruins were dark, damp and gloomy. Pyreflies seemed to be drawn to this mysterious place. So many innocent people died here on that dark day in history. Her two tone eyes scanned the shattered roads that they had to cross. She could only imagine what it must have been like to watch everything around you be destroyed in a blink of an eye. She quickly grabbed Jonathan's hand as she caught up with him. He had not said a word since they arrived at the ruins; as if he was in a world of his own. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he whispered, while gripping her hand a little tighter. Truth be told he was still thinking about the recent events. He felt like something would be waiting for them once they reached the end. Something sinister. He smiled to her before jumping over old pillars that were scattered across the ground. "Be careful," he said while helping Katara over the rubble. As they slowly walked up the steps and entered a small room, with a blue light and a large screen to the right. "Does this still work?" After releasing Katara's hand he walked towards the screen and presses his hand against it, triggering the Trial in the process.

"Huh!" yelled a startled Katara as she stepped on the glowing floor and watching as the tiles began to change colors. She began to quickly experiment with the glowing tiles and looks towards Jonathan who was now watching her. "We have to match the colors together. Help me," she said while standing on a now yellow tile and trying to figure out where the matching tile was located.

"Over here," said Jonathan as he stared at the wall in front of them. In the left corner the wall began to rumbling and opening; causing the floor to shake beneath their feet. "Lets go!" As they hurried through the now open passage, they entered a much larger room then the last with a platform in the middle. "It's the same as the last. Match the colors."

"Alright!" Katara sighed as she did the same process over again and then hurried to Jonathan's side, who was now standing on the platform. It quickly lowered them to the next level, revealing a large double doors. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready to face Lady Yunalesca…That's if she has returned." Katara slowly stepped off the platform, pushing the double doors open and revealing a fairly decent room. It didn't look as destroyed as the rest of Zanarkand, but maybe it was safe because of its location. The reddish carpet, with gold trimmings was still intact, as well as the semi-circle pillar formation. "Jonathan?" Katara turned to face Jonathan, who was only a few feet behind her, he had that same dead look in his eyes again. _What was on his mind? _"Jonathan?"

"Something is coming," he muttered, while taking baby steps towards her and falling to his knees in agony, just like he did in Bevelle. "He's here!" he groaned out loud.

Katara shuddered as she listened to Jonathan's agonizing voice echo throughout the room. It was piercing. Seymour or Sin was here. They were nearby, but she did not have an idea where. She gripped her staff as she scanned her surroundings, she still had the crown that she was told to never take off, but she had no idea what it exactly did; other than it was suppose to protect her. Her breathing began to speed up as she heard a muffled laugh echoing throughout the room. "Who's there!?"

"It's her…" whispered Jonathan as he continued to clench his hair. He was hearing that ear piercing screech again, but he was also able to pick up that strong scent of peppermint again. "She's here…"

"Who's she?" asked Katara as her quickly went to Jonathan. _Had he met one of Seymour's henchmen while I was not around._ She slowly walked towards Jonathan and stood in front of him. She had to protect him now, since he was in such a vulnerable state. This was just like Seymour to use his power on Jonathan and make him useless. "Who is she Jonathan!"

"Me," said the female's voice as a figure began to appear out of mid air. Her long brown hair fell to her waist, as she began to laugh in a sinister tone again. She smiled brightly while staring at Katara with fury in her green eyes. "Nice to see you again." She combed her fingers through her hair before placing her hand on her slender hips.

"Kuya! What are you doing here! Are you the one doing this to Jonathan?" asked Katara sternly.

"Ha ha ha. Of course not. You should know very well who is controlling Jonathan," Sakuya did a flip of her hair before smirking, "I think it is a pretty clever trick. Don't you think?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, what's the matter, Ka-ta-ra?" whispered Sakuya into Katara's ear, vanishing before Katara had the chance to attack her and reappearing in her same position, as if she'd never moved. "Are you afraid? Do you think I am going to kill _you_?"

"You can try if you like," said Katara as she kept her eyes on Sakuya, but also keeping her eyes on Jonathan every once an awhile from out the corner of her eye. He was still in agony, muffling his screams by biting his lips. She could see that he was in pain, inflicting his own wounds to his bottom lip. The blood could be seen beginning to trickle down his chin. "Seymour! If you can hear me, stop this at once!" She was tired of having her husband suffer like this, it was becoming painful to watch and hear.

"He's not going to listen to you, Katara," said Sakuya matter of fact tone. She slowly turned around and begins to sit on the nearby stairs, that lead to the Chamber of the Fayths. "I'm enjoying watching him suffer. He deserves it."

"He deserves nothing…"

"You are absolutely right, he does deserve nothing. Like you for instance, he doesn't need you at all. You are useless to him. Jonathan has more power than you will ever have and yet, you still follow him like a little dog. I'm sure you are aware that he could kill you anytime. Like _now_ for example. He's all worked up and ready to go. I wonder where would he unleash all his pent up energy. Perhaps me, maybe even _you_."

"He would never."

"Oh really? Release him!"

"UUUGGGHHHH!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Jonathan as he rose to his feet and stumbles backward on to the ground. "STOP IT!" His short sleeved trench coat slipped off his arm revealing his chiseled body as he continued to scream He would then begin to scratch at his body as if he were trying to stop something from gaining control of him. The crescent moon scar on his forehead began to glow and pulsate like a throbbing vein. "I won't do it! You will not make me do it! Anything but that!"

"And it unfolds," whispers Sakuya as she crosses her leg over the other, before going into her pocket grabbing a small piece of candy and puts it in her mouth. "The summoner's daughter worries about her lover, the former maester's son. She runs to him, comforts him, but he turns on her. Destroying her in the process."

"Jonathan," whispered Katara as she continued to stare at him with fear in her eyes. She was lost in the confusion of this world. She never deserved this. She never deserved to die, not to die by her husband's hand. Not to die by the likes of Seymour Guado or Sin. How dare he turn the people that she care about against her! "Don't do this, Jonathan! Fight it, like you did before! Don't lose control!"

She also had a lot of power in her arsenal. Power that she was positive Seymour and Kuya knew nothing about. The power that Jonathan's mother passed on to her during an event just like this. "Jonathan!" she screamed as she felt a piercing object pass through her body. She quickly fell to her hands and knees as she gasped for air. "Jo…na…than!" She had made the biggest mistake in her life; she had let her guard down. The number one rule in any battle: Never let your guard down. _This is where I die. Protecting the one I love. Trying to save him from his self…His worst enemy. It's so cold...The blood is so thick and warm. If I were to summon the Final Aeon, would my death be this simple? Would my soul be on its way to the Farplane by now? Am I dying…like this…tonight?_

Jonathan stood in shock as he stared at Katara as she took one final, long gasp for air before falling face first to the ground. Blood slowly began to form a puddle around her lifeless body, her eyes still fixated on an unknown object. Jonathan slowly began to regain his self-control, he could feel the control that Seymour had on him begin to loosen at the seams. "You bitch!" he screamed as he stared at Sakuya with fire in his eyes. He was going to kill her with every ounce of energy that he had. She would pay for what she did to Katara.

He watched as Sakuya stood to her feet and a gust of wind began to form around her like sickles. _She's able to manipulate wind. So that's how she did it. Katara was not able to sense Sakuya's energy, therefore it was invisible to her eyes_. "I see." He could feel his power begin to build up inside of him, never taking his eyes off Sakuya. He could also hear footsteps from behind and frowns because he did not want Katara's family to see her in this state. "Katara! Katara!" he could hear Yuna yell once she saw her daughter's body covered in blood. "Take Katara and get out of here," he said to Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and of course he was surprised to see his mother with them.

"What happened to her?!" yelled Yuna hysterically. "Katara! Sweetie! Wake up!"

"I got her," said Tidus as he picked up Katara's bloody body. Her pink outfit was drenched with her own blood.

"Who did this to her!?"

"Lets get out of here, Yuna," whispered Rikku as she wrapped her arms around Yuna's shoulders and rushes her towards the exit, along with Lulu and Wakka, who seemed hesitant.

"I need you all to get out," growled Jonathan, still never taking his eyes off Sakuya. "You too mother."

"No. This is my battle as well as yours," whispered Tatiya as she gripped her staff as well. She quickly walked towards Jonathan, avoiding the blood on the floor and stands by his side. Her eyes focused on the young woman before her, she had seen her somewhere before. She sighed lightly as she began to concentrate, trying to read the girl's past.

"Lets get this over with!" yelled Sakuya, "I am getting really impatient!" With a flick of the wrist gusts of wind, was forced towards Jonathan and Tatiya, pushing them back slightly.

"Ugh!" Jonathan groaned as the sickles of wind began cutting through his arms, which he held up as protection. Bringing his hands down slowly, he yelled "Protect!" and a blue aura began to form around their bodies. "You okay mom?"

"I'm fine," she said as the blood from her arms dripped from her wounds. It had been a while since she last fought. Years actually and she was a little rusty. Even though she had transferred majority of her powers to Katara, she made sure to save a little for herself. She made it seem as if she was completely powerless. She wasn't stupid. "_I have a plan."_

_"Mother?" asked Jonathan._

_"Yes. Katara is not the only one who can communicate with you like this. Now, I want you to hold your staff out and I am going to cast blizzard on it. Then you need to get to that girl as soon as possible. I am still trying to read her mind, but it seems like she doesn't know much about herself either. Do what you must with that weapon."_

_"Okay."_ Jonathan held his staff out in front of him, as soon as Sakuya began to twirl around madly as if she was causing a twister to form. "Blizzard!" he heard his mother yell. Blue ice began to form in her hand as she flicked her arm, manipulating the ice to turn it into different shapes. The ice was quickly flung towards his staff, he could feel the chilly ice wrap around his staff. "Now!" he said a second before Sakuya released her whirlwind attack, he quickly dodged to the left, catching a glimpse of his mother in the corner of his eye, she had already dodged the whirlwind. Jonathan smiled to his self, _It seems mother still has it._

His speed and his advanced use of his teleportation technique, made him flash before their eyes like a flash of lightening, once he saw Sakuya in his sight, he quickly disappeared and reappeared using his inherited talent, _teleport_ and then appears behind her. He smiles, the staff held to her neck like it was a sword and he was tempted to slice her neck right then and there. The thin, but sharp ice was wrapped around his staff like metal on a sword. "Got ya," he said while pressing the staff against her skin and then begins to pierce her neck.

"TELEPORT!" yelled Sakuya as soon as she felt the cold, jagged ice against her skin. She could feel blood begin to pour down her neck. She began to fade briefly and then completely before reappearing behind Tatiya, with a gust of wind circling around her hand as she held it as if it were her own sword. She quickly wrapped her free hand around Tatiya's neck and smirks. "You _think_ you're going to kill me like that. Did you _think_ it was going to be _that_ easy?" She choked, "How about a mother for a mother? Does that seem fair."

"A 'mother for a mother'? What are you talking about Kuya?" asked Jonathan with worry in his eyes. There was no way he could attack her now, with his mother being held hostage. _You're going to be fine, mom._ He watched as his mother nodded slightly, before gulping as Sakuya kept her hand close to his mother's neck, barely touching her.

"My mother! You killed my mother!"

"I did no such thing. I don't know your mother."

"Ahahahahaha!" a familiar laughter could be heard from The Chamber of the Fayth. The large doors swung open, revealing a tall figure, his long hair fell just below his waist and two, blue spiky locks stuck out from each side. "It's nice to see you again, Jonathan, Tatiya." His long blue robe brushed against the floor as he made his way down the stairs, stopping near Jonathan and smiles. His piercing blue eyes scanned over Tatiya, who was now scowling at him and struggling to break free from Sakuya's grip. "I see, the family is all together…But wait we are missing someone." He cocks his head, before disappearing and reappearing beside Sakuya and Tatiya. "Your lovely wife, Katara. I was hoping to see her again."

"Seymour," growled Jonathan as his breathing began to speed up. The ice his mother had cast on to his staff was now melting from the amount of pressure he was putting on it. His body heat was rising with every second. The longer Seymour stayed in his presence, the angrier he got. This _man_, his father killed his best friend; caused the death of his wife; and kidnapped his only child, he wanted him dead now. A red aura began to form around his body before he yelled, "Where is my daughter!?"

"Your daughter?" Seymour stared off into space as if he were thinking and then acknowledge Tatiya, "Tatiya?"

"What is it," she asked in a nonchalant tone. Her eyes wandered to the gust of wind, that was still swirling next to her neck. Even though Sakuya had Tatiya held very close to her, she could still feel the wind scratching against her skin. She was amazed with how in control this young girl was with her power. She was her grand-daughter after all. Tatiya had known this after she saw the girl use the only technique that Jonathan and Seymour knew. It was true, that this girl was Sakuya, the daughter of Jonathan and Kaira.

"Surely you already know my question."

"I do."

"Then answer it for _our_ son, my dear."

"I am _not_ your son!" yelled Jonathan.

"Tatiya?" urged Seymour.

"He asked you _Seymour_. If you want to be his father so bad, why don't you be a man and answer his question," spatted Tatiya.

"Let me finish her off for you, master," muttered Sakuya as an impish grin appeared on her face.

"He is not your _master_," mumbled Tatiya.

"Shut up!" yelled Sakuya as she tighten her grip around Tatiya's neck. "You don't know anything."

"I…I know everything…And I know that Seymour is not your _master_."

"Sakuya," whispered Seymour; his eyes never leaving Jonathan's deadly gaze. "Release her."

"Sakuya?" muttered Jonathan as he watched his mother stumble to the ground and then rose gracefully to her feet. 'Don't move,' he heard Seymour say to his mother as she froze suddenly. _Damn it!_ "Sakuya, where is she?" He watched as Kuya's wind attack dispersed from her hand in a blink of an eye and a bright aura began to form around her body. Her long hair flowed madly around her body and her messy bang revealed a blue crescent on her forehead. In the same exact spot as his. "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jonathan," whispered Tatiya, she did a flip of her hair as she stared at her son. "That this young woman is your daughter. This is Sakuya. Do you not recognize her?"

"It was her all along…" Jonathan could not believe that the beautiful woman he met in Bevelle was his daughter. She was the one following him through Mt. Gagazet and flirting with him. He felt disgusted. It all made sense now, Seymour was controlling her from the beginning and transforming her into this…this person. This weapon of mass destruction. He watched as Sakuya's body went limp as she began to levitate, unaware of her surroundings. While the aura began to die down, Sakuya's true form was revealed. Her small naked body fell to the ground with a gentle thud, she was out cold. Silent as if she were sleeping. Her long hair fell over her body, comforting her like it was her own personal pillow. "Sakuya!"

"She can't hear you," said Seymour. "I had a wonderful time manipulating her. She is actually a really interesting subject. Just like her father, except she is much powerful. Sakuya is really going to come in handy one day," he paused, "today could be that day."

"Mother!" yelled Jonathan as he quickly teleported to her, grabbing her by her waist, vanishing again and then grabbing Sakuya as quickly as possible. He was getting tired of hearing Seymour running his mouth, it was a waste of his time. "Where do you think you are going," yelled Seymour as he countered Jonathan's teleportation, appearing in front of Jonathan and quickly knocking Jonathan, Tatiya and Sakuya to the ground forcefully.

"You honestly think I am going to let you get away from me! I will kill you before I let that happen." Seymour smirked as he watched Jonathan and Tatiya struggle to stand to their feet, from the impact.

"What…a cheap shot," laughed Jonathan as he rubbed the sweat from off his forehead. He was in pain, but he was not going to let Seymour see that. "Why don't you let mom and Sakuya go? They are as much your family, as they are to me. As I was told, you were in love with my mother. Is that correct?" _I have a plan. Sakuya can use teleport to get you out of here. She's coming around now. Communicate with her like this and tell her to do it. He wants no one, but Sakuya._

_"I understand."_ Tatiya shook Sakuya gently in her arms, being very discreet with it. She could feel the little girl stir in her arms and smiles, but it quickly faded away. _"Sakuya, I need you to use teleport. Teleport us to the Celisus."_

"Okay," mumbled Sakuya as she closed her eyes and then whispers, "teleport." With that Sakuya and Tatiya were gone. No longer in Zanarkand and away from Seymour.

_Thank goodness._ Jonathan rubbed his fingers through his short, black hair before teleporting and appearing in front of Seymour, landing a punch to his jaw. "Ugh!" he yelled, shaking his hand from the impact. Seymour's face was hard as rock, like he had a metal plate in there or something. He watched as Seymour stumbled slightly, but regain his balance before laughing.

"You are going to have to do better than that, son. Hah!" Seymour held his hand out as a gust of wind was forced from his hand and lashed out towards Jonathan, knocking him to the ground. "And don't think that I did not notice, the little stunt your mother and that little girl pulled off. Trust me. I will find them."

"Uggghh, you will never find them. Take me if you have to. I am just as powerful as Sakuya," he groaned standing to his feet and the red aura began to form around him again. _If I could only stall him a little longer. Then I can finally end this._ Jonathan decided to reserve most of his magical power, for his final attack, until then he would have to fight physically, including using his staff as a weapon. "I'm ready," with that Jonathan rushed toward Seymour again, twirling his staff in the process and swings it towards him, missing Seymour by an inch. "Damn it!" He was quickly kicked in the back by Seymour, who was now standing behind him. He fell to the ground with a forceful impact. He could feel Seymour's boot pushing down into the curve of his bare back. His magical powers, was not up as much as it should have been, but he had to try. This was his last chance. Killing Seymour would end the cycle of Sin. "ANIMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

The ground and the room began to shake violently, as if an earthquake were happening. Jonathan struggled to move away, but Seymour's presence was just enough to hold him down to the ground. A moment later the ground began to shatter into large hunks, the temple would be destroyed in the process and Jonathan had no where to go. He was not sure if he would have enough strength to teleport out, but he had to try, after witnessing Anima destroy Seymour of course.

The large creature appeared through the large hole that it had created, screaming in agony as if it were hurting. It was hurting. It was in pain. The pain of destroying her child. Seymour. His mother had become Anima to protect him and she would do the same for Jonathan. The large chains wrapped around Anima's body began to rattle violently, breaking in the process, freeing Anima's wretched arms. It screeched loudly before staring at Seymour with its unbandaged eye. "Die," was the only thing that could be heard from the screeching aeon. Die. She had witnessed her son's death too many times and it was time for him to head to the Farplane for good. "PAIN!" ordered Jonathan as he stared at his father from out the corner of his eye. He could see the fear in his eyes, but also anger. How could his aeon turn on him? Anima was his first, but now she would obey his son, as if he found her first.

"Mother…" murmured Seymour as he stared at the large aeon and watched as a purple beam began to blast out its eye, one at a time. It was over and then everything went black.

* * *

"Katara! Katara! Wake up!" yelled Yuna as she stared at Katara's almost lifeless body. She placed a hand against Katara's cheek, her skin was so cold, almost ice cold. Her face was pale, like a dead person. So lifeless. Yuna had been sitting by her daughter side for an hour now and luckily the Celisus was equipped with medical technicians. It had been so long since she actually had to ride in the Celisus, but so many things had changed. She rubbed her fingers through her brown hair and then gently grips her daughter's hand. She was never going to leave her side.

Tidus stood beside her, comforting Yuna whenever she broke out into tears. He was not sure if Katara would make it out of this one alive or not. It was strange, seeing tubes coming from in and out her body and machines lined up near the bed. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ That constant sound of her heart monitor, beeping every time her blood pressure drop, it was annoying and a warning that her time here was slowly ending.

"Tidus, can I speak with you?" asked Rikku as she entered the room, which was now turned into a hospital room.

He nods without saying a word, gripping Yuna's shoulder lightly before exiting the room. The electronic door closed behind him. He looked down the corridor where Rikku was walking and slowly followed behind her. He had a lot on his mind. _What to do?_ "What is it Rikku?" he asked while leaning against the wall, his head tilted back and his crystal blue eyes focused on the gray ceiling above him.

"It's about Katara. That attack was very simple, but also powerful, almost like a bullet. It went straight through her body, piercing some of her vital organs. It's amazing that she is still breathing on her own."

Tidus looked at her with dead eyes. It was the first time that he heard Rikku talk so seriously; no longer sounding so hyper and childish. "No one knows if she is going to live. Her blood pressure keeps dropping." He turned around quickly, punching the wall behind him, causing his fist to bleed. "I hate seeing her suffer like this!" He sighed as the tears began to fall, "And poor Yuna, she is a complete wreak. She will not leave Katara's side for a second. It's maddening! I don't know what to do."

Rikku stared at him with her swirly, green eyes. She did not know what to say to him at a time like this. "I know this is going to sound strange coming from me, but all you can do is pray. Pray for her and Jonathan…Pray for them all to come back to us." She looked up as she heard the intercom come on, "Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus, please come to the bridge immediately," said the voice of Cid. She walked towards Tidus and hugs him from behind, "Everything will be fine Cuz," she whispered before letting him go and heads towards the bridge.

* * *

Tatiya stared at the group of people who were surrounding her and Sakuya, who was still wrapped in her arms. Her brown eyes scanned over the crowd to see if she recognized anybody. "Cid!" she yelled as she spots the older, bald man standing near the large, glowing globe. She quickly looked over her shoulder as she saw Tidus, Yuna and Rikku entering together. "It's Jonathan! And we found Sakuya!" She stood to her feet, still holding Sakuya's naked body in her arms. "Can you find some clothes for her?"

"Of course," said Rikku as she rushed to Tatiya's side and grabs Sakuya who had drifted back to sleep after teleporting them to the ship. With that Rikku took off to one of the bedrooms to find something to fit the little girl.

"What's going on, Tatiya? Where is Jonathan?" asked Tidus as he wrapped his arm around Yuna's waist.

"Jonathan is still fighting Seymour. Sakuya turned out to be…Kuya…The woman who attack…Katara. I take full responsibility for her actions," she said while bowing.

"There is no need for that," whispered Yuna without raising her head, her two tone eyes were focused on the floor below her. Her mind on Katara.

"You mean that little girl. Jonathan's daughter is the one who did this?" asked Gippal as he looked over his shoulder from one of the control panels.

"Yes. She is quite powerful. All this, the reason Seymour came back was for Sakuya. He wants to use her power to destroy Spira."

"All this time I thought that he was after Jonathan," mumbled Tidus while placing his hand under his chin.

"I thought so too." Tatiya sighed, "She is much stronger than Jonathan." She shook her head, there were much other important things to discuss, "How is Katara's condition? Is she okay?" Tatiya glanced towards Tidus and then toYuna, who was beginning to start crying again. "I am so sorry Yuna. Is there anything I can do to help? I was also trained as a white mage at one point in time."

"No thank you," said Tidus, "Her wounds are really serious. She is unconscious now…Her insides…"

"Oh, I see…" Tatiya did not need Tidus to explain anymore. There was nothing else to be done for Katara. She was dying. "May I see her?"

She waited as Yuna and Tidus nodded in unison and then follows them to Katara's room. Tatiya pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, as she entered the room, she glanced towards the heart monitor, the number was still dropping. Tidus and Yuna decided to go outside to get some fresh air, while Tatiya sat with Katara. "You poor child," she whispered as she brushed Katara's bangs out of her face. "You're waiting on Jonathan to return, aren't you? I know that he is going to come back to you and that gives you all the more reason, to fight this. You are strong, Katara." She laughs, "And you are feisty. That is why I like you. You remind me of myself. Feisty girls don't take no shit." She hardly ever curse, but at a time like this anything goes. She gripped one of Katara's hand and says, "You do have the power to fight this. I can not help you this time, even though I wish I could. I wish I had enough strength to heal you myself."

"Grandma?" a small voice could be heard near the door. Tatiya turned around to see Sakuya standing in the doorway, with an oversized T-shirt, that stopped a few inches above her ankles. She slowly walked over to Tatiya and climbs into her lap and smiles. "Is Katara going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"I did this to her," whispered Sakuya as she stared at Katara's slightly round face. "I want to help her get better."

"You can't help her sweetie."

"But I can, really. That…man said I had powers like my dad. He said that I was gifted and that I could even save lives," she smiled as she turned to look up into Tatiya's face. "Can I try, Grandma Tatiya? Please!" she asked with those pleading, swirly green eyes.

"Um…okay." Tatiya was not sure what kind of powers Sakuya possess, but she was very aware of her teleportation and her manipulation of the wind. What else did this pint size little girl possess. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeppppp!!!!!! _"Oh my Yevon! She's flat lining!" yelled Tatiya while placing Sakuya on the ground and ran towards the door and then yells, "We need help! It's Katara!" She rushed back into the room and glances towards the monitor, Katara had turned for the worse. The thin green line, which was barely spiking, quickly turned into a straight line, all in a matter of seconds. _What happened?_ Tatiya was quickly pushed out of the room as the medics entered the room, she sighed lightly. "Sakuya?" She could hear voices coming from out the room.

"What is that little girl doing?"

"We should stop her?"

"She is just a child, she should not be in here."

"But look at the monitor, her heart is starting to beat again."

Tatiya glanced over to Tidus and Yuna who were just getting to the room. She gave them a reassuring smile and then opens the door. There was Sakuya standing in the chair that Tatiya was sitting in moments ago, with both her hands held out, radiating a blinding white light. _So this is her power_. Together Tatiya, Tidus and Yuna watched Sakuya perform a miracle right in front of their eyes. "Her vital signs are up," said one of the medics. "Heart rate is normal."

"What about her wounds?" asked Yuna as she pushed her way through the door. "How are they?"

"We are checking that now." The medic paused before speaking, "They actually look healed." The young medic looks towards Tidus and Yuna, "We need to do some X-Rays to be sure," and then glances towards Sakuya, who was now standing behind Tatiya. "You are a brave little girl. Thank you."

Gippal sighed lightly as he stared at the globe across from Cid. They had been watching for any sign of disturbances coming from Zanarkand. It had been three hours since Tidus and Yuna arrived with Katara; and Tatiya and Sakuya appearing out of thin air. They did not know what was going on down there. Was Jonathan okay? Was Seymour dead? Or did they both die in battle? He rubbed his fingers through his spiky blonde hair and begins to pace around in a circle. His black boots clanking against the metal floor. "Ah! Could you stop that dang pacing!" yelled Cid as he glanced towards Gippal.

Gippal slowly raised his head, showing his patched eye. "There is nothing to do old man! I say we go down there and help Jonathan out!"

"We can't do that," said Rikku as she sat up in the chair like a little kid and smiles. "Jonathan told us to get out of there."

"So what! It's been three hours and there has been no activity."

"You shouldn't be so naïve," grumbled Cid as he looked up for the glowing sphere. "Something will happen. We don't want to take any chances on losing anyone. That boy is a strong fellow. If he says that it is not safe, then I believe him."

"Father! Look!" yelled Brother as he pushed a few buttons from the cockpit and pulls up a real time view of what was going on in Zanarkand. The ground began to rumble very loudly and clouds of debris began to form near the stadium area. The gang gasped as a black beam shot up into the sky and vanishes. The dust was thick, but they were able to see that the stadium was no more, it was in complete shambles, just as the rest of Zanarkand. The most sacred ruin in Zanarkand was completely destroyed. No longer would it be the final stop for summoners, although they all hoped that summoners would never have to take that long journey again. If Jonathan succeeded in destroying Seymour; Sin would also be gone as well. All they could do is wait on his safe return.

* * *

_What is this warm feeling? This gentle sensation. I have never felt so at peace before in my life. I feel so rejuvenated. Have I died and gone to the Farplane? Am I relaxing in the beautiful fields of lilacs and violets…many varieties of wild flowers? It smells so nice._

Katara slowly opened her eyes, everything seemed so blurry and different. _Where am I?_ Her eyes focused on the light orange ceiling above her and she felt like there was something heavy weighing her body down. She attempted to raise her right hand, but she could not, clearly she could see a thin, clear tube going down her arm; connecting to a thin needle in her vein. _What happened to me?_ She closed her eyes and hopes when she reopen them, that she would be somewhere else, but this room. _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep._ The beeping noise caught her attention and she glanced over to her side, to see a tall machine with bold numbers and a green line going up and down. Beside it was also a thin pole with a plastic bag, which consisted of some kind of clear liquid. She sighed lightly, inhaling the flowery smell coming from the table near her bed, which consisted of a glass vase, with different orchids in it.

_Where is this place? I have never been here before, although it seems so familiar._

The light orange walls were enhanced by the beam of sunlight coming through the window to the left. The walls had white borders going all around it. There to her right, leaning against the wall was her clear staff that her parents had given to her when she left Besaid Island. Her memories were a little blurry. She made a second attempt to raise her right hand, combing her fingers through her two tone bangs and there it was…Her wedding ring. The gold band, with the blue diamond sitting on top of it sparkled brightly as she maneuvered her hand. "Jonathan…"

Katara sighed lightly as her arm fell to her side. She listened to the soft footsteps outside her door before considering to snatch the tube out of her hand. Her eyes wandered to the door, as the wooden door swung open slowly. In walked Yuna and Tidus, both looking older than they were. It looked like they had not slept in days. _How long was I out?_ "You're awake," whispered Yuna as she hurried to Katara's bedside, "Thank goodness." She placed her palm against Katara's cheek and smiles, "You are so warm."

"Of course, I'm warm mom. I am alive after all," smiled Katara.

"I am glad to see that you are doing so much better," said Tidus before gripping her hand, "Finally you got some color back in your cheeks. We thought you were a goner."

"How long was I out?" Katara slowly tried to sit up, "Ow," but the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her chest and abdomen prevented her from moving much. She felt really sore, like she had been shot with a gun and the bullet had torn her insides apart.

"Easy there kiddo."

"It's been two weeks. Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Yuna as she stared at her daughter.

Katara stared blankly into space, as she started to think. Images slowly began to appear as she tried to remember exactly what happened to her, everything was so blurry and she couldn't quite put the pictures together. "Jonathan…was being controlled…by Seymour, I think. And Kuya attacked me, but it appeared…like Jonathan did it." She looks up and stares at her parents, "Do you have any idea what happened to me?"

Tidus brushed his fingers through his blonde hair before speaking, "When we got there we found you in a puddle of blood. Jonathan was in a fighting stance and ordered us to get out of there. You were still unconscious."

Yuna sighed, "That girl, Kuya used some kind of wind attack, piercing your internal organs." She looked over to Tidus as if she were asking him for permission to explain the rest, but then looks towards Katara who was now speaking.

"Kuya…Is she dead? And where is Jonathan? And Seymour?" she frantically asked as her eyes wandered from one parent to the other. She wondered why Jonathan was not here. Why was he not by her side now?

"Um…" whispered Yuna, her voice a little shaky, "Katara…Kuya is not dead. She actually saved your life because…"

"That _bitch_ would never save my life! She wants me dead!" spatted Katara while rolling her eyes.

"No, no. It's not like that at all," said Tidus.

"Then what is it? There is no way in hell, that Kuya would want to be on my side."

"Katara, Kuya is Sakuya," said Yuna, before waiting on a response from Katara. She watched as her daughter's expression changed from a hateful person, to a confused person.

"What? Kuya is Sakuya? And…and she _saved _me?"

"Yes," nods Yuna.

"Seymour was controlling her," said Tidus. "He transformed her into an older version of herself, erasing most of her memories in the process. But once she was able to change back into her normal self, she regained the memories that she lost."

Katara knew that Sakuya had powers just like Jonathan, but powers to save her was unreal. How could a little girl, such as her be so talented. Of course, she came from a very powerful lineage, not inheriting much of her mother's skill, but most of her father's. Sakuya was the granddaughter of two powerful summoners and one being a former maester. She had no choice to be as powerful. "How did she save me?"

"Your heart stopped," whispered Yuna, cringing at the thought of Katara's lifeless body. "Luckily Tatiya and Sakuya were in the room with you. During the commotion, Sakuya was left behind in your room and she decided to use a hidden power that Seymour said that she had. She healed you from the inside out."

Katara smiled lightly, "If she has this amazing power, why do I feel so sore?"

Tidus laughed slightly, "Of course you're going to be sore. She healed you enough so that you were able to heal on your own." He paused, "She is still young, but I'm sure you will help her improve that technique."

"I can't help her," sighed Katara as she stared at the ceiling again, "I couldn't even protect myself, let alone destroy Sin."

"You have to," said Yuna as she stared at her daughter's redden cheeks, "Sakuya has no one, but you. Sure she has Tatiya, but she needs a mother as well.'

Katara closed her eyes and sighed once again. She was going to be a mother again, but a step-mother. How would she be able to raise this little girl all by herself, without Jonathan. Of course Sakuya needs a mother, but she will also need a father. Katara had no idea where Jonathan was. She did not know if he was alive or dead. She was positive her parents did not know either. Maybe he would return to her one day and they could continue their life as a married couple, raising Sakuya together. "Where is Jonathan?"

Yuna hands fell to her side as she stared at her daughter once again, "We don't know. The stadium in Zanarkand is completely destroyed. Rikku and Gippal went there searching, but they could not find him or any sign of Seymour as well."

"I see," she sighed lightly, "he will come back to me. He always does." Katara did not want to believe that Jonathan was dead, there was a piece of her that felt that he was still out there. Searching and wandering Spira. He was alive. She was convinced that he was alive somewhere in this vast world known as Spira

* * *

"Hahaha!" Katara listened to the loud giggles of Sakuya as she played gracefully near the shore of Besaid Beach. This was the perfect place to raise Sakuya; it was the place where Kaira wanted to relocate her daughter once she was stable enough to move. It was nice. Two months had gone by and there was still no sign of Jonathan or Seymour, let alone Sin. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the planet. Katara sighed lightly while burying her feet into the warm ivory sand. A small smile formed on her face, as the grainy sand squished in between her toes. She curled her legs up close to her body, resting her chin on her knees while her eyes stayed on the energetic child who continued to play in the warm ocean water.

_This is where I met you._ She quickly began to reminisce about their first encounter and how she confessed her feelings for him. It all happened here, on this beach, on that cliff…This is where it all began, _our journey_. She slowly stood to her feet, the golden bracelets around her left wrist clanked against one another, as she flipped her shoulder length hair. The light yellow halter top that she wore stopped mid-rift, showing off her flat abs, the scar that was left from Sakuya's attack could still be seen, but not as much. The matching skirt, with uneven, feathery ends, that stopped between her calves fluttered with the salty, ocean breeze as she began to walk out towards the water.

"Over here mom!" yelled Sakuya as she waved from the shore, as her wet, brown hair bounced around with her every movement.

Katara nods as her feet touched the warm water, she sighed happily as she listened to her step-daughter call her 'mom'. It was easy for Sakuya to acknowledge her as her mother now. Strange, but easy. Katara thought that maybe she would still be grieving her mother's death, but she was still so young, only four years old. It was easy to occupy her with other things. But there was always those days when she would ask about her mother. Where is she? Will I ever see again? Those type of questions. Even though she was half Al Bhed, Katara was not sure about how should she raise her, religion wise. She believed in Yevon, but the Al Bhed did not. She'd grown up in a home with an Al Bhed mother, but Katara always believed that Kaira raised Sakuya to believe in something and that something would be Yevon. "Are you having fun?" she asked as she dived under the water and came back up floating on her back.

"Yes!" Sakuya splashed some water in Katara's face and began to smile brightly. That same crooked smile that her father had. It was amazing how much she was like her father. Her drenched hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, enhancing the golden streaks that were also in her hair. "Mommy?"

Katara flinched at the term 'mommy', it still felt a little strange being called that, but it was growing on her, so she smiled. "What is it, Sakuya?"

"Do you know when daddy is coming home?"

Katara sighed softly, not knowing what kind of answer to give her. She had been asking those type of questions a lot lately. Almost like she knew her father would be coming home very soon. "I don't know. Do you miss your dad?"

Sakuya nods before speaking, her swirly green eyes focused on Katara's floating body. "Mmhmm. I miss him a lot," she paused, "I want to spend a lot of time with him."

Katara stood waist deep in the water and then walks towards Sakuya, grabbing her small hand as they walked together on to the beach. Sakuya pink spaghetti strap shirt and matching shorts were soaking wet. "I miss him too. And when he gets back we are going to have a big party on the beach. Would you like that?"

"Yes…And I am going to make him a chain of Beach Lilies!"

"I'm sure he would love those." Katara gently gripped Sakuya's hand as they reached the beach. Her eyes focused on the horizon before her. She continued to listen to Sakuya as she talked about the many things she is going to give her father when he return; from seashells to flowers. She even considered mud pies, but Katara quickly convinced her that Jonathan would not enjoy that as much. Her hair fluttered with the wind as they passed the ruins on the cliffs and then stops in her tracks. She could feel a strange presence watching them, all eyes on them. She released Sakuya's hand. "Go…Hide over there," she whispered to Sakuya, before the little girl ran to hide in a bunch a bushes.

"Who is there?" she asked after Sakuya was completely hidden. "Who is there?" her voice loud and clear. She could hear boots crunching the grainy sand underneath their feet, at a time like this she wished she had her staff. There was nothing left for her to do, but use magic. Magic seemed like the best way to reveal their stalker. She sighed feeling her arm tingle from the electricity flowing up and down her arm. She was still wet, but she was able to reflect the electricity from off her body and use it on her foe, therefore she would not be shocked as well. "Thunder!" she yelled while turning her wet body around and hits her opponent, she watched as the person held up two hand in the air and a green barrier appeared out of nowhere, reflecting the attack into the air. The sky rumbled slightly from the attack fading away.

The person held their head down, while their arms fell to their side. Their body was covered in a black cloak with a hood covering their face. From Katara's view all she could see was their black pants and boots. Who was this mystery person? The person smiled lightly, his laughter not heard by Katara or Sakuya. "Just like old times," the voice low, but revealing that it was a guy behind the dark clothing. He raised his head slowly, the black hood hiding his amused expression.

"Who are you?" asked Katara, her voice stern.

"It's daddy!" yelled Sakuya as she jumped from behind the bush and runs towards the mysterious person, but was quickly pulled back by Katara, who grabbed her small arm in an instant. She looked towards Katara with a slight sparkle in her eyes and then back to the man.

"Smart girl, you got there," muttered the man.

"Please mommy! It's him. I know it is!"

Katara continued to stare at the man, never taking her eyes off him. She was suspicious of the man, but all she knew is that he could be some kind of killer and she was not going to let him harm Sakuya. She did not know if Seymour was dead or not, but he could be one of his henchmen. But Sakuya was positive that this man was her father. _Her _Jonathan. "It seems my daughter is positive that you are her father. She tends to not be wrong about these things. So, tell me this, if you are my husband, you should be able to answer this question. Where did my husband and I share our first kiss?" It had been months ago since Katara had kissed Jonathan, but their very kiss was something that she would never forget.

"It was our first night on Kilika Island…" whispered the man.

"Wrong." She sighed, "You are not my husband. Lets go Sakuya," she said while pulling Sakuya by the hand.

"But mommy!" whined Sakuya as Katara pulled her beside her.

"You're right," said the man as he held his head up again. "I am wrong. Our first kiss _was_ in Kilka, but it happened during my drowning attempt…You jumped in and tried to save me, but I kissed you instead."

Katara released Sakuya's hand and looks over her shoulder. He was right about everything. That was their first kiss ever. She turned to face him, walks towards him and stops in front him, smiling as well. She raised her hands to the side of his face, her fingers twisted into the thick cloth, she inhaled and then exhale, closing her eyes and then pushes the hood back. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes locked on beautiful blue hues and then it hit her…This man was her Jonathan. His short, brown hair was now, almost shoulder length and she hardly recognized him. His face no longer smooth, was now rough and stubbly and scars covered his face. She rubbed her small fingers over the scars, he felt so different to her. Older, no longer a young teenager, but a man. "Jonathan!'

"Daddy!" yelled Sakuya as she rushed to her new mother and father, wrapping her small arms around their lower part of their bodies. She was happy to see him again.

Jonathan smiled as he stared at his two favorite girls. Before picking up Sakuya, he leaned towards Katara, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulls her closer to him and then plants a long passionate kiss on her lips. He missed holding and kissing her. His missed everything that involved married life. He looks towards Sakuya and kisses her on the cheek and forehead. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We have missed you as well. Everyone has," mumbled Katara as she buried her head into his chest, she could feel the tears begin to pour down her face. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," he muttered into her hair, happy that she still smelled like his favorite flower, roses. He smiles that crooked grin before speaking, "How about feeding your husband before doing anything else?"

Katara playfully punched him in the chest and laughs, "Is food all you think about?"

"Of course."

"Mommy, lets make a big meal for daddy!" said Sakuya with a smile before squeezing her way out of her father's arm and drops to the ground. She quickly ran ahead of her parents before looking back, "Race you to Grandma Yunie's house!" with that she was gone.

* * *

After a long night of celebrating Jonathan's safe return home; he and Katara retreated to the comfort of their bedroom. Because Jonathan was not home to help Katara, she and Sakuya lived with Tidus and Yuna. This would be their home until they are able to build one of their own. Luckily, Tidus and Yuna added an extra bedroom and it would now belong to Sakuya. Katara sighed lightly as she snuggled closer to Jonathan's warm body and drapes her arm across his bare chest. She smiles, looking up at him with her two tone eyes; studying his expression, which was soft and gentle. The scars that covered his face made him look so much older, like a man. A man who had been through so much stuff in his life. She slowly reached up to trace the long scar that stretched from the corner of his eye to the middle of his cheek. He flinched suddenly as her finger touched his skin. "What happened?" asked Katara before draping her arm back across his chest.

"You mean the scar?" asked Jonathan while wrapping his arm around her bare back.

"No, everything. Seymour and Sin. What did you do to _them_?"

"Oh that," he rolled his eyes jokily before smiling. "Well, I was able to summon Anima. It felt so weird…Almost like I could feel her pain and sorrow. It was very emotional."

"_Her_? You mean your grandmother?" asked Katara while glancing up at him, studying his facial expressions.

"Yes," he murmured, "my grandmother. She came to my rescue once again, just like on the day when Shinra died. I won't be able to summon her again."

"Why not? I mean it's not like you actually summoned her. You never went to the temple, where Anima is located."

"True, but the thing is when I summoned Anima this final time, it was not on my terms. Anima's power was slowly oozing out of me as soon as the battle started. It was almost like Anima wanted to get rid of my…dad. She knew that his motives were wrong and if she had to fight him to protect me, then so be it." He paused, "When I'd awaken I was far away from Zanarkand. I was in the Farplane, in Guadosalam."

"You stayed there for two months, not caring if I was dead or not," she punched him in the chest, hurting her fist in the process and shakes it off.

Jonathan softly laughs before grabbing her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his fingers and kisses it. "You and Sakuya were all I could think about while I was there. I wanted to learn more about my father and his family. I want to be able to pass what I know down to Sakuya one day, so that she would not be searching like I was. She needs to know the good and bad of both sides. Including her Al Bhed side."

"Kaira's family? Where are they?"

"Bevelle. They never left. They always kept a watchful eye on Kaira, even though they kicked her out. She was under the impression that they did not want anything to do with her or her child, so she kept her distance."

"I see. I will not let Sakuya go without getting to know her grandparents. She is their only grandchild. I'm sure they want to meet her as well," she sits up in the bed, with the thin white sheet pulled up to cover her upper body. "Lets go to Bevelle!"

"Sure, honey, but, you know, I kinda just got back home," he paused, "I need rest."

"Don't give me that bull, Jonathan! You were shacked up in a huge mansion in Guadosalam and I am sure Matrix kept you well fed," she laughed out loud before being pulled onto his chest.

"It doesn't matter. Now shut up woman and kiss me!" he said with a smirk.

* * *

They had just arrived in Bevelle about two hours ago and Rikku was finding the perfect outfit for Sakuya to wear for when she met her grandparents. Rikku rummaged through the large trunk that she had bought especially for Sakuya, which consisted of a new collection of shirts, skirts, skorts, dresses, pants and even shoes. "This would look perfect on her!" squealed Rikku as she held up a yellow dress in one hand and white sandals. She quickly flung the dress and shoes towards Katara and Sakuya who were sitting on Tatiya's large, queen-sized bed. Katara glanced at Sakuya who was now playing with her fingers nervously. "Don't worry too much, sweetie. Auntie Rikku has this all figured out."

"I'm not worried about that," whispered Sakuya as she continued to stare at her lap, where her hands were now resting.

"What is it?"

"What if they don't like me," she said while looking up at Katara with those big, swirly, green eyes. "What…if they won't…accept me?"

Katara gave the little girl an assuring smile. Even though she was only four years old, it was times like these that made her seem like she was older than what she was. They figured it was a side effect from her past transformation because she had been trapped in her older body for so long. But still she was a child and she always did revert back to her child-like state of mind. "They are going to love you just like we do," she said while wrapping her arm around Sakuya's shoulders and pulling her closer to her side. "They are going to love you."

"And what about these yellow ribbons," asked Rikku as she turned around to face Katara and Sakuya. "Awww, mother-daughter moment! I want in too!" she hurried to her cousins and embraced them before pulling away. "Now lets get to dressing up!"

* * *

"But I don't want to!!!!" yelled Sakuya as she ran out the house, her two ponytails with the yellow ribbons holding them in place trailed behind her. She brushed past a few people in the streets before running into someone. She looked up only to see her father with a stern look on his face. "Teleport!" she yelled before vanishing and reappearing only to see her father in front of her again and again. "Teleport! Teleport! Teleport! Teleport!" She began to cry loudly, with her hands balled up at her sides as she reappeared in front of Tatiya's house.

"Aww, stop crying Sakuya!" yelled Rikku from the doorway. "You are going to mess up your pretty dress."

"I don't care!" She held her head down as she stared at the cobblestone ground below her feet. The wind blew gently against her small calves, brushing against her arms and making her yellow and white sundress flutter with the wind.

"Stubborn just like her father," mumbled Tatiya as she leaned against the doorframe, while staring at her son and granddaughter. "Two of the same thing."

"Stubborn like Katara, as well," said Rikku, while glancing at Katara out the corner of her eye.

"I am not stubborn…Just misunderstood!" mumbled Katara.

"Sakuya…Don't be like this and stop teleporting before you end up somewhere we can't find you. You should be lucky that I am able to keep up with you," whispered Jonathan and folds his arms across his chest. "Now, you are going to go meet your grandparents."

"You can't make me!" she turned her head quickly, poking her bottom lip out and folds her arms across her chest.

"Actually, I can, but even though I don't want to force you to do something that you do not want to do, I have to. You need to know your mother's parents, while there is still time. Five, six or ten years from now they may be dead and you will never know about them…about your mother. More than what I can tell you," he pauses, "I don't want you to be screwed up like me, okay?"

"I am very much screwed up, father!" she yelled, the voice of a teenager slowly seeping through. "My mother is dead and your side of the family is so fuckin' twisted!"

"Sakuya! That's it! You're going!" He quickly teleported closer to her grabbing her by the waist, vanishing, grabbing Katara's hand and reappearing on the other side of Bevelle, near the water. "Now," he released them both before looking at Sakuya who seemed to gone back to her child-like state. "I do not need you sassing me. You are going to meet your grandparents and like it. You are going to realize that they love you just as much as we do. Now smile."

"Sorry, daddy," she whispered as she gripped Katara's hand and looks towards the big glass door and gulps. She watches as her father rings the doorbell and starts to see a blurry figure coming down the hallway. She sighed lightly as the figure approached the door, swinging it open an a short, thin woman with long blondeish, graying hair that stopped in the middle of her back appear before them. "Hello, Maria. It's been awhile," said Jonathan as a smile flashed across his face.

"Jonathan," she said softly, but in a greeting tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked as her green eyes flickered from Katara and to the small child hiding behind Katara. "It's her…" she stepped back suddenly, her hand covering her mouth and her expression was of complete shock. In the eyes of other people they saw Jonathan in Sakuya, but in the eyes of Kaira's mother, she saw her daughter. Sakuya was a spitting image of a younger Kaira.

Jonathan slowly steps back, reaching for Sakuya's hand, until she grips it. He waited for her to stand beside her and nudges her a little in the back before kneeling. He would then whisper, "Sakuya, this is your grandmother, Maria."

Sakuya smiled lightly as she took a step forward, watching the older woman with every move and then looks up towards her with her swirly eyes. "Hi, my name is Sakuya Guado," she pauses and holds her hand out, "It is nice to meet you." Without saying a word Maria quickly grabbed Sakuya, pulling her into her arms and hugging her tight. "My sweet, sweet, Sakuya. Welcome home," whispered Maria through tears.

They had started this journey together. They defeated many enemies together and through it all they fell in love. They conquer all that could be imagined. From death, secrets and family history; they conquered it all. They will now bury their feuding heritage and start anew. Their love was forbidden, just like many years ago. And now as they lay this final chapter to a rest; they will begin a new one. A new one called Family. And in that chapter their life will be surrounded by the love of their families united as one.

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. I apologize for my two year hiatus from the story. I am also sorry if it seemed a little rushed. Anyway, once again, thank you and hope you enjoyed it. See ya!**


End file.
